The Complications Of Reality
by michelle623
Summary: This story tells us all the trouble Derek and Penelope must go through to reach love. Or do they ever reach love. Will they always be there for each other or were they always lying to each other.
1. All Good

The complications of reality

I woke this morning to find my chocolate god of thunder arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he snuggled closer into my back.

Every morning this is what i hope to wake up too. Only on certain occasions does this actually happen. Like on last night after the team had got home from a really bad case where numerous bodies of babies had showed up in small town lake. Child cases never went to well with Derek but that is what I'm here for. He came immediately to my apartment where I waited with open arms.

Today was a new day, a new day to make the world a little more less dangerous. I really enjoyed being snuggled up with my best friend but work calls. I eased out of bed to get him a little more time to sleep before starting the day. I went into the bathroom, showered and prepared for today.

As I came out with my robe wrapped tightly around me I climb into bed and gave him a soft peck on the lips indicting it was time for him to get up. But instead he pulled me down and mumbled something that I did not hear but I take it a few more minutes of sleep.

"no my handsome god it's time to get up we have work" i pulled myself out of his grasp. He groaned at the lost of warmth he felt.

"baby girl, can't we just call in today" he said as he finally opened his eyes. And a smile began to creep onto his face as I started to pull at the belt of my robe. "oh and good morning baby girl"

I chuckled at our normal friendly banter and teasing we always do "I'll show you a good morning hot stuff, as long as you get out that bed"

He got out of the bed and walked towards me and grabbed my waist "can I finally get my good morning now" he asked with a pout

I gave him a small peck on the cheek and a light tap on his shoulder "go get ready handsome"

He finally gave up and went into the bathroom to prepare for the day. His phone began to vibrate but I ignored it and went down stairs and made a light breakfast of toast, orange juice, apples, and strawberries.

As I came out of the bathroom after my shower I heard the vibrations of my phone on the bedside table in Penelope's room

"yea Morgan" I said into my phone

"hiya baby where were you last night did you forget it was date night at my house last night"

I sighed and breathed out "damn" how could I have forgotten

"Kaylin I'm so sorry, it was a long case and as soon as the plane landed I was out the rest of the night" I heard Penelope yelling up the stairs telling me that I have better not still be in bed.

I lowered my voice to a husky whisper "but babe I promise when I get off work I will make up for tonight and this morning, do you think you can wait for me"

She let go of a low moan "oh baby just don't keep me waiting to long" she said. "ok babe see you later" I said as I snapped my phone shut.

"Derek do we have another case or something" I turned and noticed Penelope standing in the door way

"no baby girl we don't have a case, person had the wrong number and then wanted to give me attitude because I didn't know where she could find a guy named frank" I told her with a chuckle trying to avoid any confrontation. "sure breakfast ready follow me handsome" she said.

Ok so that definitely wasn't a caller who had the wrong number, his voice had just dropped and octave lower than normal and she saw him adjust his self through his pants. But he's my best friend I have nothing to do but trust him like he trust me and if he was dating anybody he would tell me wouldn't he? I will just push this thought to the back of my mind me and Morgan are best friends he will tell me everything about his life.

There was a knock on the door. I looked down at my watch at this time of morning who else could it be. "ugh, why is he here this early" I ask Morgan as I got up and opened the door.

"morning sugar plum I brought us some breakfast I brought bacon toast eggs and natural organic tea" Kevin rambled as he walked and dropped the bag on the table and closed the door before he turned and backed me up into the wall before trailing kisses from my neck making his way towards my breast as his hands begun to roam.

"Kevin, what are you doing" I said trying to free myself from him. He seemed to pay me no mind as his mouth found mine and he gave me one of the sloppiest middle school kisses ever. He finally stopped when he heard someone clear their throat.

"oh agent Morgan what are you doing here this early in the morning" he asked as he gave off a nervous angry filled laugh.

"um I just stopped by, but I was just leaving I will leave you guys to whatever you guys do" he said before he started walking towards the door.

I grabbed him around his waist so he couldn't walk further "don't go" I told him giving him my biggest puppy dog face. He grinned and leaned down and kiss the tip of my nose. It always made me weak in the knees. I have to scratch these thoughts he's only my best friend. "baby I have somewhere to go, um enjoy Lynch's company this morning I promise I will see you in your office as soon as I get in" he said to me before he leaned down and whispered in my ear "and you better be waiting and ready for me " he pulled back with a chuckle "always" was my reply when he walked out the door.

"what the hell was that!" Kevin said when I turned to face him. "what the hell was what" I asked him

"come on don't act stupid, the whole thing with supper hot buff agent Morgan" he said. I shook my head in disbelief he knew that morgan was a package deal with me for god sakes he's my freaking best friend.

"Kevin that was our normal flirting banter that we do" I told him. He just laugh "oh yea the whole "don't go" stunt you just did was not only disrespectful to me but to you too Penelope stop throwing your self at Morgan he doesn't want you not now not tomorrow not never, you're only making a fool out of yourself, you know what until you finally kick Morgan out of your life we are done, try to have a nice day" he said and walked right out of her door.

"babe I have to go to work I think I gave you enough pleasure to carry you over till tonight" I told her.

"but Derek you have been gone a whole week, I need more" kaylin said.

"I know babe but I promise if there is no case I will be here tonight and you can have whatever you want" i told her giving her a kiss to the cheek before walking out and close the door.

Kaylin was something else she had a very special place in my heart but she will never replace the spot that I have been holding for my baby girl.

I got in to my truck and headed towards the office.

As I headed towards work Lynch never crossed my mind sure he had broken up with me but, I could care less of course we have been boyfriend and girlfriend but nothing was serious he actually lifted a weight right of my shoulder. As I stepped off the elevator I walked straight into his arms "good morning princess" he said kissing my temple.

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff" I told him I stopped abruptly from our walk towards the bull pen. "what's wrong" he asked. "where's my coffee" I asked him giving him my sad face. "damn" he hissed " I forgot pen I'm sorry" he said.

"aww I guess i can forgive you, under one condition" I told him

"and that condition would be" he asked beginning to lift hand to sip his coffee

"we share" I said taking his coffee and sipping from it

I gave him a grin and walked into the bull pen and towards my office. "Today was going to be a good day" I said to myself as I closed my door and started my babies up getting ready for another long day of hard work.


	2. Who Is She

Who is she?

It's took the team exactly one week to find the creepy unsub. Like always I had gotten the call that they would be arriving in about five minutes. So I walked out of my lair and made my way to the elevator awaiting their arrival. As the doors opened I offered everyone my welcomed home smile in return they offered one back. As always he was the last one off as he stepped out his arms automatically went around my shoulder as we made our way into the bull pen towards his desk which I sat on the edge of as he dropped his go bag on the floor and took a seat in his chair.

"Hey guys are we still up for drinks" Prentiss asked from her desk.

Everyone nodded their heads

"Yea we all need to unwind, a little" JJ said. Getting up gathering her things "let's go"

"Hey Hotch are you coming" Rossi asked as they both joined the group.

"Yea, I guess I can use a little unwinding myself" he said

We arrived at the bar and as always Me and Morgan sat next to each other. "Ok guys who's up for the first round" Morgan asked standing up.

Everyone told Morgan what they wanted "hey kid how about you come help" Morgan told Reid. As they both got up.

"Hey girls how about we go dancing until the boys get back" I said looking at them "sure why the hell not" Emily said.

The girls made their way to the center of the dance floor where they begin dancing with each other when their favorite song begun to play.

"Ok girls is it just me or is there like three of the hottest guys over there staring at us" JJ said

Emily, Penelope, and JJ all turned their faces in the way JJ was pointing.

"Ooh they are" Prentiss said

"wait, wait they're coming this way keep dancing" Penelope told them.

As the keep dancing, the three guys soon approached them

"Excuse me ladies, but you think me and my friends can join in" one of the guys said

"Sure why not" Prentiss said as the three guys begin to dance along with the girls

"Who the hell are those guys" Morgan said as he and Reid set the drinks down on the table and took the seats. He looked back to the dance floor. As the song switched to a slow song looked immediately to Penelope as he saw one of the guys who was tall and built pulled her into his grasp and begin whispering something to her that caused her to laugh. He took notice that Emily, and JJ were in the arms of the other guys.

"We don't know they just walked up to them when they made it to the dance floor" Hotch said taking a sip of his beer as he too looks towards the dance floor.

"You know generally when there are a group of attractive ladies dancing in the middle of a bar they are more than likely to get hit on by a group of guys just as equally attractive. So there's no wonder why those guys asked them to dance" Reid told the guys at the table while they in return just gave him a look.

The song finally changed and the girls and guys broke away and the girls made their way to the table each wearing a smile of their own.

"So what was your guy's name" JJ asked Emily and Penelope

"John, didn't really give me a last name" Emily said

"No way, my guy name was Jonathan, I didn't get a last name either" Penelope told him.

Morgan tensed as heard Penelope refer to another guy as "her guy". He really had no reason to be tensed, he had a girlfriend at home.

"Well my guys name was Chris no last name" JJ said. As the guys laughed and rolled their eyes.

"So you know girls us guy could've went home if you were going to turn this into a girl's night" Rossi said interrupting the girls giggles and talk about their guys

"Sorry" they all said blushing.

They all soon fell into talks and jokes, Penelope and Derek had been doing their normal flirtatious bantering they all ways did. Only thing different was Derek had been checking his phone more and more tonight. But he finally stopped and put his phone into the clip on his belt, and he let out a breath.

"either alright handsome" Penelope asked him. He looked up and gave her a smile "yea everything's fine baby girl, especially you" he told her as she turned and blushed.

We were enjoying our night, well besides the little problem earlier when the girls especially Penelope decided to dance with another guy. But again I have no reason to angry over it. I had been texting Kaylin all night she said she was going out so I could at least get some rest since I had just got back from a case. Me and the team was Drinking our drinks, when I felt somebody hand come to make neck, I looked up and there was Kaylin standing there

"Hey baby" she said.

Like a deer in headlights I just looked at her, she said she was going out but why did she have to come here especially tonight. I felt Penelope remove her hand from my leg as she looked up at the girl, i also felt her tense. I got out of my seat and excuse myself as I lead Kaylin towards the bar.

"Kaylin what are you doing here" I asked her

"I needed a drink so me and my girls decided to come her before we headed to Taylor house for girls night" she said as she stood in front of me my back against the bar. "Was that your team, why didn't you introduce me"

"Kaylin, I would've but my boss man has problems with members of his team dating, but you know I would've if I could've" I told her

"yea I know baby, but I'm going back to my girls we wont be here long, I will let you know somehow that we are gone, oh yea and that girl who was touching your leg you need to tell her to watch herself" she said.

I let out a breath " ok babe, here" I pulled some money out of my back pocket and handed it to her "have some fun" I said walking off towards the team at the table.

I stopped when I felt my phone vibrate I had a text message

"You look good walking away

-love Kaylin"

I just smiled and her text back that said

"Don't I always

-D"

"well it looks like Morgan got his self another hot hook up for tonight" Emily as Morgan and the girl walked off towards the bar.

"she is rather hot" Reid said which got him looks from each of the people at the table.

"I noticed her noticing Morgan when she walked in any other guy didn't stand a chance with her" Hotch said as they turned their attention back to the girl and Morgan as she stood in front him as he turned his back towards the bar.

"I think there's a little more to this when she approached Morgan looked almost shock to see her like he has seen her before" JJ said. As the team thought about they all nodded in agreement as they watched Morgan reach into his back pocket and hand something to the girl.

"did he just hand her money" Rossi asked

"I don't think so maybe a piece of paper with his number on it" Reid suggested as they saw Morgan stop and grabbed his phone and smile.

"okay obviously Morgan knows this girl, because that was defiantly money he just handed that girl he only keep money in his right back pocket, and, if Derek didn't know this girl he wouldn't have moved her away from us to talk to her he would've flirted with her while she was standing there" I told them

They all looked at me before Hotch said, "Garcia why aren't you a profiler" the team let out a laugh

"Ok so we know Morgan knows her but we don't know her, so who is she?" I asked them

A/N: Wow two updates in one day I hope everyone is enjoying this story. Please read and review


	3. Just A Friend

Just a friend

As I made my way back to the table I new the team had plenty of questions for me and I decided to tell them half of the truth, I was prepared for each question they would've threw at me. As I took my seat the question begins.

"So Morgan who was that, are you guy's meeting up later in your truck or what" Prentiss asked with a smirk on her face.

"for your information miss noisy, that wasn't one of my hook ups, that was my ex girlfriend Kaylin from when I was in Chicago" I told them, I took notice that I had a refill of my drink sitting in front of me.

"why didn't you introduce us" JJ  
I let out a sigh of breath  
"because it was a crazy break up and she doesn't need to know you guys, we ended on very bad terms and when I move here we lost all contact until a year ago I saw her in the store and we kind of reconnected, but that's it until this day I don't introduce people who are close to me to her.

Well at least it wasn't a completely lie that is really what happened except when we reconnected she became my girlfriend again, but they don't need to know that. They all looked to believe me so I left it at that.

"hey baby girl you feel like dancing" I ask Penelope who had been awfully quiet this whole time. "sure handsome"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wasn't believing anything Derek was telling the team. But I didn't say anything. When we reached the dance floor a slow song began to play so Morgan pulled me closer to him.

"what's wrong baby girl, ooh I know you don't believe what I was telling the team" he asked me

I knew Morgan had amazing profiling skills but I was expecting that. So I just shook my head

"baby girl you know if there was anything going on between me and her I would've told you" he said but he was avoiding my eyes so I knew he was lying but I let it go. We danced till the song ended and went back to the table.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We were all laughing and drinking. Talking about funny things that had happened in our life. "Hey Morgan your crazy ex is coming back " Reid said nodding his head in the direction.

Her arms came around my neck "Hey baby we are heading out see you later" Kaylin told me. "ok" I said back.

"oh sorry I'm being so rude, hi my name is Kaylin" she said looking at team. I was beyond angry.  
"hi, Derek has told us a lot about you" Hotch said extending his hand to shake hers"

"oh did he, he finally told you he has girlfriend" she said "babe I thought you said your boss has issues with you guys dating"

Damn damn damn was the only word that came to my mind I can not believe she did that. I looked at the team and noticed they were highly pissed with me but the one that hurt me most was Penelope she didn't look upset she looked more hurt than anything.

"Um how about we add this to one of my funniest moments of my life " I said given them a nervous laugh.  
"Your girlfriend" JJ asked.  
"Um well yea, um you guys this is my girlfriend Kaylin" I told them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can not believe Derek just lied to us. I can't believed he lied to me. I thought we told each other everything. He knew about me and Kevin when we got together and when we broke up. And to make matters worse his girlfriend keep sending me these weird looks. I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't hear Morgan call me.  
"baby girl" he said as he tapped my hand. I snapped out of daze and looked up and noticed his girlfriend looking at me.

"Hi you must be Penelope, Derek has told me so much about you" she said reaching out to shake my hand, I shook her not missing the glare she was sending me.

"Hi nice to meet you, wish I could say the same thing about you" I told her. "here take my seat I have to go to the restroom anyway" I said standing offering her my seat.

"oh no you stay I was just leaving out the door anyway, just came to tell Derek" she said  
"well it was nice to meet you once again, excuse me you guys be back shortly" I said flashing them a smile as I headed off towards the restroom. I needed to take a breath, I couldn't pinpoint why Derek would lie to me I would've been happy that he finally found a girlfriend no matter how heart broken I would've been.  
I put on my happy face and headed back to the table, when I approached the three guys from earlier were standing at the table.

"oh there she is" JJ said. Instead of going to take my original seat by Morgan I took the empty chair next to Emily who was sitting in the middle of Me and JJ.  
They guy that danced with Emily spoke first "we were just wondering before we stood up here and made a complete ass of ourselves, you girls aren't dating any body right now are you"

"nope I'm single as a bird" JJ said  
"Me too" me and Emily both said at the same time as we both started to laugh.

"oh great, so we were wondering if we could maybe get your number" Jonathan said looking at me

"yea sure maybe we can hang out as a group again" Emily said

We all wrote our numbers down on napkins and exchanged them.

"well we better see you girls before y'all skip out of here tonight" Chris the guy JJ was dancing with said.  
"yea we got soo much to learn about each other" johnathan said

"what the hell so you guys are planning on having an orgy after you guys leave here" Morgan said. As everyone gasped and gave him a look

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I don't know what made me say that. I was beyond pissed not only at Kaylin, but at the idiots standing at the end of the table  
I looked up and saw everyone staring at me especially Penelope. I tore my eyes from her I stirred my drink around in my glass.

"Sorry guy's he's being an asshole right now" Penelope said  
"Yea pay him no attention" Emily said  
"No problem we wasn't" Johnathan said

I looked up at him and gave him a glare "listen I don't know you, I don't need to know you, so you are the last person at this table who should say a word to me" i told him

"Morgan" Hotch hissed  
I just looked at him " I' m going to the bar, anybody want something"  
They all nodded so I went to the bar and ordered them all refills and got me a glass of something stronger.

I felt someone touch my lower back. I knew that touch from anywhere. She must've gotten up and followed me.

"Derek, what the hell is wrong with you" she asked me.

I turned and stared into her brown eyes I never saw her look at me this way the love and laughter she once had was now replaced with so much hatred

"what the hell is wrong with me, some asshole is over there throwing his self at you and you are falling for it" I told her

"Derek you have no right to be mad, especially since you have been hiding a girlfriend for a whole freaking year!" she practically yelled at me

"Yea whatever, so because I have a girlfriend you're going to go fuck the first guy who approaches you" I spat out angrily

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I flinched at him, I can't believe he just said that to me.

"Baby girl, no I didn't mean to say that" he told me reaching for my waist. But I pulled away

"no you don't get to call me" I told him walking away towards the table. He followed an sat down in his chair.

"hey you guy's I think im going to head home" I told them  
"don't be stupid Garcia you didn't drive you rode with me remember" Morgan told me  
"Well see Morgan there's this thing called a cab-" I told him  
"like I'm going to let you take a cab home" he said

"hey I will take you home" johnathan told me  
"like hell you will, why the hell are you still here anyway" Morgan asked him

"look like you said earlier, you don't know me and it's obvious Penelope doesn't mind me being here so why in the hell does it bothers you, and if she needs a ride home i will take her" johnathan asked him

"listen man we are not trying to start problems we saw three ladies we were interested in nothing more than that but it's getting pretty late we are going to head out, talk to you girls later" Chris said as him and his friends turned and left.

"listen guys it's been a long night everyone go home, we will be back in the office Monday morning" Hotch told us. " and Garcia ride with Morgan I don't want you taking a cab" he told me  
"ugh ok boss man" I said

We all said our goodbyes and headed towards the cars. We finally reached Morgan truck and he started it up. "listen Penelope we both said some pretty fucked up things back there, Penelope I meant none of that, you know I would never talk to you that way" he said.

He sounded so sincere when he spoke to me I know the whole situation with johnathan was making him feel the same way I felt when I realized he lied to me about Kaylin, was I being to hard on him. Probably. So.

Authors note: ok so this is my 3rd update what does Penelope have up her sleeves, This doesn't get any happier anytime soon but we will get there  
Please read and review


	4. Truce

Truce?

We finally made it back to my apartment. He shut the car off and turned towards me. We just looked at each other for what seemed to be hours. It was almost as if we were trying to read each other.  
After what seemed like forever he finally spoke  
"ok hear me out please" he took a minute and waited till I nodded to continue "there's a really good reason why I didn't tell anybody, when me and Kaylin started this relationship it was strictly pleasure, we never agreed on becoming official , she was still talking to other guy's, but I stayed committed to her I was willing to just be with her but obviously she wasn't ready, so I gave up and I started spending more time with you, and I guess she took notice that she could lose me at anytime and decided to become official and that was only a month ago, so tonight when she first showed up tonight I didn't want to introduce her to you guy's because we haven't been that serious, but the minute I knew we were getting serious I was coming to you, but she kinda showed up and well you know the rest"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I waited for her to process everything I just told. I noticed her go through so many emotions.

"Oh handsome you could've just told me tonight when she showed up, it would've saved me a lot of hurt" she said "I felt like our friendship meant nothing to you"

"listen baby don't you ever worry about me hurting you ok, that's the last thing I ever want to do" I reached my hand to cup her face and she leaned into my hand.

"hey listen do you think you have time for a movie and twizzlers, but if you have to get back to Kaylin, I understand" she said nervously.

I gave her a look that said I can't believe you just asked me that  
"of course I have time, listen no matter what I'm doing I always have time for my baby girl, unless Kaylin is dying are severely injured I have nothing but time you call and I'm here. Ok?"

"sure handsome you say that now, but what if one night I get lonely and need my best friend, and when I call you are in the middle of hot steamy sex with Kaylin are you just going stop and come to me" I asked with a chuckle " a lot is going to change now handsome"

"wanna know what I would do in that situation" I asked her and she gave me a nod telling me to continue. "well of course I wouldn't just be able to pull out and get dressed but after we have finished I would simply tell her that my best friends needs me than I would go take a shower put on clean clothes and load me and clooney up in the car and we would be on our way, I know it's the wrong thing to do but hey my baby girl matters most, me and her are not married probably will never be so need to act like we are"

Okay I know that's wrong but still, she's my best friend and best friend means more to me then girlfriend.

"ok handsome I believe you, can we go on up now" instead of an answer he leaned over and gave me a kiss to my temple and got out and opened my door. I got out and he locked the door and threw his arm around me and we headed up the steps towards my apartment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in the kitchen getting some bowls down for the pop corn that was in the microwave popping. Morgan came out from the bathroom wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and his socks. He keeps some extra clothes in the second bedroom that has became his personal room here at my house. He came and sat up on the counter. Once again he just looked at me I stopped what I was doing obviously he had something he wanted to take about. He reached for my arm and pulled me between his legs and he wrapped his legs around me.  
"can we talk about something"  
"sure what's wrong handsome" he looked into my eyes, his stare was doing something to me I quickly looked away

"listen I need to explain my actions at the bar, it wasn't because I was jealous, ok maybe just a little, I wasn't upset I wasn't anything but worried, baby girl you don't know how protective I get when a random guy approaches you, ever since that night you got shot I promised myself nobody would hurt my baby girl ever again, I knew Em and JJ could protect their selves hell they carry guns for a living, but you don't, and I know you put on this tough girl act and you know how to defend your self but I just felt like I needed to protect you which caused me to be an ass hole"

I looked into his eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder and gave him a small peck on his cheek. " I know you had the best intention handsome, but I'm a lot more cautious of dates I accept now, as soon as I got back to work all three of their names I was running through my computers"

"well in that case I guess you can go out with him, if you really really really want to go out with him" he said shaking his head in a "no" fashion  
We both let out a laugh. I wrapped my arms around his waist.  
"handsome I can't let me getting shot stop me from enjoying the world, I'm alive handsome and it's time I start enjoying it"

"hey. What I said at the bar about you fucking the first guy that approaches you, please tell me you wont ever do that"  
"I promise handsome, I don't want to be that girl that wakes up the next morning from sex and the guy is gone"  
"ok I understand I use to be that guy, but those stopped a long time ago, but how about we do this" he paused to look at me.  
"what" I asked raising my eyebrow  
" for nights when you just feel really really horny, how about tomorrow we go shopping for you some toys or a vibrator or something"

I burst out laughing it can't believe he just offered to go shopping with me for self pleasurable sex toys. I smacked his chest  
" no thanks hotstuff I can probably find something around the house that will be helpful. Come on let's go curl up in bed and watch the movie and bring clooney" I said as he untangled his legs from around me and I moved from between his legs and headed towards the bedroom. He turned the lights off and turned on the bedside lamps and put the movie in the DVD player. I folded the covers down and we laid down by the foot of the bed with the bowl of pop corn and twizzlers with two sodas in the middle of us.

Half way through the movie he asked "baby girl why are we watching this movie, didnt we watch a romance movie last time" he chuckled as he reached into the bowl and threw pop corn at my head  
I gasped in disbelief I can't believe he just did that. " handsome why did you wait half way through the movie to ask that"  
"because I really just started paying attention my mind was other places"  
"feel like sharing, where you mind could've possibly been"  
He shook his head " no not really just some thoughts, but I'm perfectly fine with romance movies"  
I nodded my head and turned my attention back to the movie I reached into the twizzlers bag and begin to nibble on it with it hanging out of my mouth I turned to see if Morgan was watching the movie he leaned over and stole my twizzler right out of my mouth his lips brushed against mines  
"Hey that was mine!" I said laughing as he finished chewing  
"hmm I think I just found my favorite way to eat twizzlers" he said

"hey baby girl"  
"yea handsome"  
"Truce"  
"of course handsome"

Damn so much for making him pay for the way he acted earlier but who could really stay mad at him

They fell asleep that night curled up in each other arms all drama put aside for once


	5. Realization

Realization

As I lay in bed with Penelope tonight after she feel asleep i couldn't help but think that something seemed so different I can't pin point it. I was going through so many emotions all at one time. I know I love pen sometimes even more than myself. But than again how do I know what love is, I've never been in love. I have a really good idea of it, if it means wanting to spend every weakening moment with a person than yep it is love.

Can't let pen no that though, our friendship is too important for me to mess it up, because that's exactly what I will do. Mess it up to the point to where it will never be able to fix, do before I pour out my heart to her I need to fix something's in my life.

I turned over a reached on the nightstand and got my glasses. I put them on a stretched and yawned as I turned my head I saw a note on the pillow where Derek head laid last night and noticed a note with his hand writing. I picked it up and began to read it.

Baby girl

Don't worry bout yo boy just gone out for a run be back shortly. You looked so beautiful sleeping didn't want to wake you. Made you breakfast it's in the microwave just press start and enjoy

Your hot stuff

I chuckled to my self. If only I could be the girl he woke up to every morning. But I know I can't do for no I will enjoy it. I took a shower and put on a pair of jeans and one of Derek's old t-shirts and went downstairs and pressed start on the microwave. I poured myself a glass of orange juice grabbed my plate out the microwave and went and sat on the sofa.

I was half way through my breakfast when the door opened and Derek walked in all sweaty and glistening, yeeeaa I can really get use to this.

"hey baby girl, your up" he said as came over and gave me a kiss to my cheek.

"hey hot stuff, want some water" I asked him getting up to get him a glass"

"yea sure, hey pen what do you have planned for today" he asked me as I came back in and joined him on the couch.

"um nothing probably going to be a lazy day, I do need to go to the store to pick up some things though, why" I asked him.

"do you think we could hang out today" he said as he started twirling my hair between his thumbs

For a guy who has a girlfriend you would think he would be wanting to get back to her not spending time with me.

"hot stuff really as much as i love our time together you have a girlfriend, go spend time with her, go have fun handsome"

"pen I can't -"

"no really go just because I'm single doesn't me you have to waste your time here" I told him

"ok one i would definitely not be wasting my time and two I can't go spend time with my girlfriend because I don't have one kaylin broke up with me over text this morning.

"wait a minute what why"

"okay so I woke up this morning and I had almost 20 missed calls and over 10 text messages from kaylin, so when I went down for my run I called her, and sent on to tell me how she didn't appreciate me spending so much time with you and that she felt unappreciated, sooooo I told her I didn't mean for her to feel that way, so she said give her time to think, we hung up I stuck my headphones in did my run came back here checked my phone had a missed call and a text message that said I thought about it we are done, don't call nor text I don't want an apology, so that's the end of that"

I let out a long a breath and looked at pen who had been awkwardly quiet this whole time.

I just sat there after he told me about his break up I took a minute to process everything and turned my head towards him. He was looking at me. I couldn't help but smile.

"So let me get this right, your single sooo I can spend as much time with my best friend as I want too" I asked him

"Baby girl you could've did that any way" he said

I leaned over and hugged him.

"Hey handsome do you think we could go to the pet store today" I asked him

"Pet stores, what type of animal are you looking to buy, you look like more of an iguana person" he said chuckling.

"Ha ha ha very funny hot stuff, for you information I am scared of any type of lizards, big or small, I was thinking more of a cat or a dog, ooo maybe a bird." I told him sitting up beaming with excitement.

" um Pen you are not a cat lady, so that's out of the question, I don't like birds, so noooo so how about a dog, we can go have on one, it would be like ours it will spend time her with you and at home with me" he said.

"Ooh almost like a Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia child, that would be awesome hot stuff, can you get a big dog, oooh and name him Clooney" I said

"Clooney" Derek said giving me a look that said no.

"Yes Clooney after George Clooney, or we could always name him Derek Michael Morgan Jr." I told him.

"Hey Hey Hey are you implying that I'm a dog" He asked.

"Well hey if the shoe fits" I said.

"You have soo much more to learn about me baby girl". He said as he leaned over and tickled me I squealed with laughter. "Say I'm not a Dog"

"Ok Ok Derek I give, you're not a dog" I said as he let me go. "Hey I didn't say you had to let go of me just stop tickling me. " I said .

He pulled me back into his arms we cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie and all the while in the back of my mind was "Maybe now we can get somewhere."

Authors Note: Hey guys I am really enjoying writing this story I hope you guys are enjoying reading it. If you are please write and review


	6. Chapter 6

The case

"Aw damn baby girl, seems like we got a case. Rain check on movie and cuddle night" i said as I got off the couch pulling her with me.

"aw hot stuff can I get at least 3 more minutes of hug time, seeing as though your are about to get shifted off to do your super hero duties on the other side of who knows where"

"Of course you can have 3 more minutes and when I get back we will continue this" I told her pulling her to me. "Hey, we are taking my truck to work, I want you to drive it back it, looks like it's going to rain, not a good day for your car, ok"

PEN

*AT THE BAU *

This case ended up sending my superheroes to California so here I was in my lair in front of my babies wanting on a call from any one of my superheroes. And sure enough my ear piece began to beep in my ear.

"Hello caller you have reached the office of all knowing please speak" I said and then came his sweet delicious voice through the phone

"Aw baby girl, you don't know how bad I needed to hear your voice, this case is just starting and we have already seen hell" I heard him breath out a long shaken breath

"That bad huh hot stuff, where are you now handsome"

"I had to get out of there pen, I mean all the kids dead and beaten, and the cops in there aren't helping at all, they are being bigger assholes, than help, so right now I'm in one of the SUVs'"

"I know what you mean handsome, but you have to keep your head in it so you can catch this creep to make sure he doesn't hurt no more kids, I know what you are thinking hot stuff I see the pictures"

"baby girl I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about you, I mean you have to sit back in the office alone and look at all of those pictures and videos, I just needed to hear your voice"

"Hey hey whose complaining anytime I can hear that deep sexy voice of yours is ok with me, but really handsome you guys will catch this guy soon, and maybe when you get back I will give you a treat"

"Aw baby you are such a tease, ok I think it's time for the both of use to get back to work"

"Aw hot stuff why you wanna ruin all the fun. Ok I'm going to work now, call me back if you need me"

*2 weeks later*

Who would've thought that catching a creep soon would take 2 weeks. This means long days at the office and even later nights. So when I got the call from Derek that they were headed home, I immediately rushed to my apartment I sat out some beers on the coffee table and cooked a small dinner that I left in the oven after it was done till I got back. After that case I wanted my hot stuff to have a calm and relaxed couple of days off. I went into one of the rooms that kept all his stuff in it, and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of sweats. I went to the hall closet and grabbed a towel and wash cloth and sat it all on the arm rest on the couch in the living room. I was in the middle of setting out my clothes on the bed when my phone rung

"Aw are my superheroes home" I said chuckling

"Yea baby girl were at the BAU now and seeing as though a little busy body has my truck I'm going to need a lift"

"Ok sit tight I'm on my way now" I said hopping into the truck, and cranking up the music

"Oh no you can't not listen to Katy Perry in my truck that's just wrong, baby girl"

It didn't take long before I reached the BAU and was entering the bull pen everyone was gone beside Derek I walked over to his desk, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned with a big grin

"Hey there's my favorite girl, where you have been" he got out of his chair and pulled me into his arm "see I told you we would continue this"

"Yea yea but not in the office, did everyone go home"

"Everyone but Hotch went out and got drinks, I hope it's okay I just wanted to get to a bed" he started reaching for his go bag, but I took it from him "baby girl I got it"

"Nu uh, I got it come on let's go"

The car ride to my place was filled with a comfortable silence, Derek seemed to already relax, when we reached my place I once again took his go bag in which he protested but I just shh him and led the way to the apartment.

"ok handsome you see that over there on the end of the couch I want you to go pick that up take that hot body up stairs take a shower come back down take a seat turn on the TV find a game open a beer and dinner will be served"

"Baby girl you didn't have to do all this, you could've just drop me off at home and I could've went to sleep or tried to"

"hot stuff if I know you like I think I do, than I know the last place you want to be is at home, so please just do what I say for once" I said giving him a puppy dog face that I know he couldn't resist

DEREK

I let out a breath, who could turn down a face like that. "Ok baby girl I'm going" I said giving her a small peck on the cheek. I walked over to the couch and picked up the stuff she laid out and headed up the stairs.

While in the shower I began to think about me and pens friendship and the more I thought about it the more I realized that I'm ready to be in a relationship with her. We have so many feelings for one another it's hard to deny them, me and pen are meant to be together and I'm going to tell her tonight.

I got out the shower and headed down stairs to see pen in a pair of identical pair of sweats as the ones that I had on, and two plates filled of chicken spaghetti on the coffee table. I saw pen in the kitchen washing the dishes so I went in turned the water off grabbed her band the hand and led her to the couch where I picked up the two plates handed her one, and then turned on the TV and found an old bears game on and pulled her to me, while we ate in complete silence, I was thinking of the perfect way to tell pen that I love her.

"Hot stuff, can we still go to the pet store tomorrow since we didn't get a chance too" she asked me as turned so her head was in my lap

"Anything for you baby girl, but we need to talk, like really talk"

"Aww sounds serious; ok let me prepare myself, ok talk"


	7. Chapter 7

The talk

DEREK

"Ok baby girl before you freak out its nothing too bad, or I hope. But pen it's a lot I need to tell you, so can you just bear with me" I watched her nod here head as a motion for me to continue. I took a deep breath and the talking began.

"Baby girl do you remember the first time I called you baby girl" she chuckled "how can anybody forget that day it was magical"

"Magical. I don't know about all that but it was definitely something, that day I knew some type of way it would be me and you from that day forward. I didn't care what type of relationship we had as long as I was with you. As time grew by we became more than just friends, and I don't know how because I don't normally let people into my life, but some way you managed to mosey right along into my life, and soon enough it was you who I came too for everything, on your deepest darkest days, which was very rare I might add, you always put me before your troubles, and for that I am truly grateful. Pen you know everything about me, you know how badly I screw relationships up, you know things that my own family doesn't know, I never thought I would be able to trust anyone ever again, but damn baby girl you proved me wrong, and I think I have showed you that numerous times that I put all of my trust into you. You have always been completely truthful and honest me, but to sum this whole thing up I've never met someone so smart, beautiful, loving, and caring as you baby girl. It seems as though every day you do something to make me fall deeper and deeper in love with you, I know I have a lot of baggage, and I don't have the best reputation Pen, but I promise I will never intentionally hurt you, so my question is are you willing to take a chance on us in a relationship."

There i got it all out in the open now the ball is in her court.

PEN

Holy Hell did Derek Morgan Mr. FBI tough guy just tell me... Me Ms. Penelope Garcia tech nerd that he is in love with me.

I grabbed Derek hand so he would look at me "Derek are you serious, why me, I'm nothing like your ex's"

"See pen that's the thing you're not like them, you challenge me. Pen you got to believe me when I say that those other girls are not what I dream and think about every wakening moment of every day, when I'm out there in field with the team it's not those other girls that I wish I could come back home too, and if something happened and I didn't have a chance of making it. It would be your face that I would want to see last. Baby girl if that doesn't prove my love to you than I don't know what will"

"handsome I feel the same way, honestly I always have even with Kevin, I always wanted it to be you, but at that time I knew I was only hopping for a dream to come true, if I would've known Kevin would have never been in the picture"

"baby I know you remember that night after I brought you home after you were shot, and I know you remember what I told you that night, did you think I was just saying that as a in the moment type thing"

"not a in the moment type but more of a friend thing, but I know now hot stuff, but handsome we both just got out of relationships do you think it would peachy if we just jumped in head first, without bracing ourselves"

"baby girl I understand and I'm not asking to jump straight into a relationship I just wanted us to lay our feelings on the table, so if you need and want time that's completely ok with me I will wait"

"hot stuff I just really need time to think, I'm not completely ready for a new relationship right now, please don't be angry" I said as I reached for his face and began rubbing his cheek

"Angry. Baby girl just you telling me that you have feelings have made me the happiest man on the face of this earth" he said "I'm sorry pen but I have to do this. He began inching closer to my face and not a minute later his mouth connected with mines.

Wow can you say fireworks. I never thought I would be kissing Derek Morgan. He pulled away when his phone began to ring. "Baby girl I need to take this"

While he was on the phone I took the time to go to the bathroom.

"Come on baby girl we need sleep, remember we have to go to the pet store tomorrow" he told me as I came out.

We crawled into bed. Turned on the tv and snuggled into each other, and feel asleep.

Who knows where this will end up.

Authors note: Hey You Guy, this isn't a very long chapter but I promise the next chapter will be better but thanks everyone who has followed and reviewed this story but I'm having writers block any ideas for the next chapter


	8. Chapter 8

It all meant nothing

DEREK

Vibrating on the night stand is what woke me from one of the best nights of sleep. I looked over at the clock and it read 7:30 a.m.

Who in the hell could be calling this early in morning, without looking at the caller I.D.

"Morgan" I answered groggily into the phone

"Hey baby don't hang up, we need to talk, i missed you" kaylin purred down the phone. Now I regret not looking at the caller I.D., I tried to move out of bed and not wake Penelope, but she threw he arm around my stomach and snuggled closer to me.

"Listen we talked yesterday, there's nothing else we need to talk about, especially not at 7:30 in the morning" I growled out

"Well listen can we at least meet up somewhere" she asked

"No we can't, but what we can do is never talk to each other again, and now I'm hanging up" I ended the conversation and that's when I noticed Pen was awake.

"Good morning baby girl" I said as I leaning down and kissed her on the cheek.

"well I would show you a good morning hot stuff, if I wasn't so curious as to who that was on the phone, but its none of my business so I'm going to drop it, and get up cook breakfast, clean a little bit and then we can go find our little puppy" she started moving towards the edge of the bed.

"Baby girl I'll cook, go shower and all that good stuff" I said getting out of bed and heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey hot stuff" she called out as I stopped and turn around "that's going to be one HOT kitchen if you don't put a shirt on" she whistled and ran into the bathroom. I chuckled and headed to kitchen and began pulling bowls and pans out the cabinets and began pulling food out the refrigerator.

Within a full hour the food was done and set out on the table, Pen was down stairs dressed casual not the normal Pen, but she was still the sexiest person I have ever seen. As we sat down to eat we were situated in the most comfortable silence ever that's before Pen spoke up.

PEN

"Hey handsome can I ask you a question" I asked as I broke off a piece of the bacon and plopped it into my mouth.

"Um baby girl I think you just did, but if you want to ask another one than go right ahead" he chuckled

"ha ha ha hot stuff, but my question is, what is your definition of a sexy girl or a sexy woman, I mean you hear guys every day saying oh that girl is so sexy, and she has sexy legs, and sexy lips, what makes a girl sexy too you"

I watched him as he sat back into his chair and dropped his fork onto his plate. I watched as his eyebrows went up and down as he thought about his answer.

"well I can't answer or speak for every guy, but for me sexiness goes deeper than the outer self too me a girl who walks with her head held high, and has so much confidence is sexy too me, sexiness too me is also on the inside, a girl filled with so much joy is sexy, a girl who knows how to wear clothes that fit her in all the right places is sexy, sexy is also the spirit and soul she has. So it's not always about the outside. But see most guys think all girls who are sticks and has fake hair, and fake eye lashes, and fake this and fake that is sexy, but that doesn't do a thing for me" he finished and he continued eating.

I sat stunned I couldn't believe him all the girls he has been with has been sticks hell kaylin was as thin as a dime, he had to make some of that up.

I finished my plate and went and put it in the sink.

"Why so quiet baby girl"

I let out a deep breath "hot stuff come on like let's be for real you always go with the skinny girls, the girls you dance with at the club and take back home are skinner than my pinky, and kaylin is wow like kaylin is skinner than a dime so I think I know what you definition of sexy really is"

"baby girl I'm a man and not just a man I am a man who is an FBI agent, who is continually stressed, I need ways to release all of my built up stress, and those girls are more than willing who am I to turned them down when they offer, and as for kaylin she hasn't always been that skinny hell back in Chicago she was known as the thick chubby girl, and what I mean by that is all the guys wanted her because she was thick, but in her mind she was chubby so she begged me to bring her along every day when I went to the gym, and when I left Chicago she was still the same, but when I saw her here she was a changed person, personality was the same but her physical appearance changed, so you can't base my definition of sexy off kaylin and those other girls"

"Yea but handsome-"

"no buts baby girl, no lets go put on comfy shoes so when can go get our puppy, but I think instead of going to buy a puppy let's just adopt one"

"Oh handsome that would be perfect he can already be a fully grown puppy"

"Ok baby girl... shoes on now"

*at the animal shelter*

PEN

"Ok handsome the first fully grown puppy that runs up to us and plays with us is the one we get. Deal" I asked him as we stepped out of the truck.

"Whatever you want baby girl"

We walked in to see a young blonde standing behind the counter.

"Hi my name is Cindy how may I help you guys today" she asked but instead of looking at the both of us her eyes were stuck to Derek.

I cleared my throat "uh yea um excuse me over here, hi we are looking to adopt a puppy" I said as I waved me hand in front of her face.

Once again her eyes went to Derek "and what type of dog are you looking to adopt how about we go to the doggy playground and take a look shall we"

Really if she and Derek were going to flirt this whole time I could've stayed at home. I rolled my eyes as I followed her towards doggy playground with Derek following behind me, he wrapped his arms around me as we walked "pay her no attention" was the only thing he said.

We came to a stop and Derek let go of me and stood to the side of me. There were so many different puppies to choose from, and in one of the cages there was guy cleaning it out.

"Ok this is the doggy playground as we like to call it, and over there in that cage is our doggy genius as we like to call him around here" and then she called him over "Hey Johnathan get your butt over here!"

"Hey Cindy what's up" he said and when he finally looked up and that's when I gasped when we locked eyes. "Penelope, how are you, I would give you a hug but I'm filthy right now, so I will just offer you a big grin"

I gave him a big smile back "hey Johnathan I'm good, I didn't know you work at an animal shelter"

"well yea me and the guys have been meaning to call you guys we were wondering if you guys wanted to go out sometimes, I hear Chris and John has been talking to JJ and Emily just about every day, but I kind erased your number"

"Well I will have to talk to the girls but yes we could probably do something later, but for now can you help us we're looking, for a big fluffy puppy"

"Oh yea I remember you, you're the guy from the club that night, Derek am I correct" Johnathan asked Derek as he gave Derek a head nod.

"So any type of breed of dog" Johnathan asked

"Um no man we are just looking for the first energetic one that comes and play with us" Derek said

"ok well we close the door and let the cage open on the dogs over there since that's where we keep the full grown dogs, and just so you know these dogs has all been spayed and neutered, they have all their shots and all of the dogs are friendly" Cindy said as Johnathan went and closed.

"HOT STUFF IM SO EXCITED!" I said as I move in to hug him but be moved away. "Hot stuff what's wrong"

"Nothing Pen, I'm just as excited as you are" he said flashing me a smile that wasn't a true Derek Morgan smile.

Johnathan unlocked the gates and all the dogs ran out to us, all except one who wandered to a corner and lay down. As we petted and played with the dogs the one in the corner kept catching my eye. He was a pretty dog he was a beige and brown dog.

"Hey hot stuff what about that dog, over there I know he didn't come play with us but I'm drawn to him, and he's an perfect match between us"

"Hey you're right let's get him" he said going over and petting him and the dog immediately wrapped his self around Derek's leg and he licked my hand when I petted his nose. And there he was our very own dog Clooney.

After all the paperwork was done and we bought dog food and toys we left out the store but not before Derek and Cindy exchanged numbers.

"Hey hot stuff want to go to the park and let this baby run around a little"

"Um you know Penelope I really just want to get home, so I will drop you off and then you and Clooney can go to the park"

"Hot stuff, what's wrong just the other day we were happy about getting a puppy that would be ours what happened"

"you know baby girl" when he said baby girl it was just so harsh and angered filled "I am happy about the dog, but things changed and obviously all that, the things we said it all meant nothing, so get in the car so I can take you home." He said as he got into the car, buckled up and waited for me and Clooney to get in. And so we did.

When he finally pulled up to my apartment "are you coming up hot stuff"

"no pen you and clooney go up I will talk to you whenever" he said as I got out the car opened Clooney door as he jumped out and Derek sped off. What the hell just happened I asked myself?


	9. Chapter 9

YOU DON'T GET TO DECIDE THIS

PEN

Derek had just sped off so I took Clooney by the leash and we walked up the stairs to my apartment, I opened the door, took him off the leash, and he ran and climbed up on the sofa. I went and got his dog dish and dog bowl and filled them up with food and water.

I went to my room got out a pair of Derek's sweats and an old shirt took a shower, and when back and sat on the couch and called JJ and Emily and we agreed that we would all meet up at my place for drinks and a movie just to keep it a simple fun date/night.

After hanging up with the girls my mind kept jumping back to Derek. I don't understand what happened. We were having a good day. Unless he got upset over me and Johnathan. But Derek shouldn't be upset, we are not together, when we had the conversations we both agreed that it was to early to jump right into a relationship, so he shouldn't be upset that I agreed to go on a date with Johnathan. And quite frankly he stood in the animal shelter and flirty and exchanged numbers with the blonde and I didn't get upset. So no matter how sexy his jealousy is too me it's doesn't change how he was acting like a bigger asshole than I have ever seen, and for that his sexiness doesn't matter.

I began to doze off when I heard Katy Perry fireworks ringing from my phone. So know the jerk wants to call. I got up from the couch and picked up my phone

"Yea, what do you need Morgan"

DEREK

Wow maybe I should've waited a little more before I called her to do this. I can't just sit around and pretend that everything is okay between me and pen I know we agreed on not being in a relationship but I can't just around and watch her go on dates, so I called to do what I had to do.

"hey pen, we need to talk, well I need to talk, first let me say, that I'm sorry for the way that I acted, but I'm not going to give a big speech about how I felt you should already know, but what all this comes down to is that as much as I love you Pen, I can't do this anymore, we can't do this anymore it's not healthy, but I promise if you ever need me or need to talk I'm here, you have my number, but I don't want things to be awkward between us Pen… I really don't"

There I said it as much as I didn't want too, and no matter how hard it was to say it, I said it. I heard her take a sharp breath

"Derek you can't do that, you just want us to pretend that we weren't best friends, you know I thought we had an understanding I thought we both agreed on this, that we weren't ready-"

"No Pen, you weren't ready, but now it doesn't matter we just move on"

I knew this was going to be hard but the longer this conversation went on the more my heart ached but it had to be done.

"so what Derek you're just going to go back to Kaylin, or what about Cindy the little blonde from the shelter, you don't get to decide this, Derek" she shouted through the phone, I had to end this conversation quick.

"Well you know what Penelope, I just did" I said as I hung up the phone the last thing I heard was her saying "Derek please"

That had to be the hardest thing I had to do. I hate to see my baby girl so hurt but it needed to be done. And as a good saying goes if we are meant to be together than will come back to each other. But until that day, I'm going to do me, I refuse to sit around and mop around and if I know Pen like I know Pen she's not either.

"So I took my phone off the couch that was lying next to me, and scrolled till I found the number I was looking for and I dialed it"

The line rung a few times before she answered "hello"

"Hi Cindy its Derek, the guy from the animal shelter today, I was wondering are you going to be busy later on tonight"

"Um no I will be completely free, what did you have in mind"

"Well I know you must be pretty tired, so how about I cook at my apartment and we watch a movie or something"

"Uh yea sounds nice, I would love too"

"Oh okay I will text you the address, be here around seven"

"Ok see you then"

I decided to take a little nap, before I went to the store, so I could prepare for dinner.

PEN

Wow I can't believe this, he just ends our friendship like this, and like it all meant nothing. So if that's how he wants it that's how he's getting it.

7:00 p.m.

The girls and the guys had just arrived and we were in the living room eating a plate off chicken pasta that I had made. We were debating on what movie to watch.

"Hey PG, do you have that new comedy movie that just came out" Emily asked.

"Um yea actually I do, it's at Morgan house, I bought it for one of our movie nights but we never got a chance to watch it, I could run and go get it"

"Hey do you want me to go with you "Johnathan asked me "um no I will be really quick, be back in a jiffy" I said as I headed out the door to my car.

I really had no intentions of seeing Derek tonight but the guys wanted to see the movie, and plus I needed to get some things from his place. I pulled up to his apartment and braced myself before I got out and headed towards his door. I thought about not knocking and using my key, but I remembered we weren't friends like that anymore so I knocked. But I was surprised by who answered the door, I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Oh hey Penelope, Derek's in the kitchen" Cindy said as she stepped aside.

"Um yea hi, I didn't know you were going to be here" I said

"Yea Derek asked me over for a date" she said as Derek walked in.

"Penelope what are you doing here, I thought we -"

"No don't, I'm not here to talk to you if that's what you think, I think you made yourself clear, and I'm sorry to interrupt you and your date but the guys wanted to see that movie I brought the other day, so I came to get it and other things that I left. You guys continue on with your date and I will be out of here before you can even blink" I said as I turned and headed up the stairs to collect my stuff. When I walked back down the stairs Derek and Cindy were standing by the counter in the kitchen and Derek was feeding her something off a fork, as she smiled and laugh as Derek wiped some food off the corner of her mouth I couldn't help but catch the tear that fell from my eye, I quickly wiped it away.

"Um enjoy the rest of night, you guys" I called out but my voiced cracked instead. And Derek and I locked eyes, but before he could say anything I was heading out the door and towards my car.

I made it back home, and I managed to make it through the night, and when they got ready to leave Johnathan asked could he take me to dinner the followings weekend. I told him as long as there's no case I didn't see why not.

That night as I lay in bed my phone began to ring I grabbed it and it was a text message from Derek

"We need to talk" -D

"You don't get to make that decision, I'm tired of talking" -p

I put my phone on the night stand, a few tears hit my pillow, but I managed to get a full night sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I DON'T LIKE THIS FEELING

PEN

After that eventful couple of days, I was back in my lair as the team were away on a case that they had just wrapped up and were now on the way back home. all of the team agreed to go to the bar and let out some stress. Emily even invited the guys.

Me and johnathan had been on a couple of one on one dates. And we really enjoyed each other company. I learned a little more about him and he learned a little more about me. So I looked forward to him showing up tonight.

I finished off the cases that the other team needed me to do. By the time I was done, my superheroes had arrived. There was a knock on the door.

"you may enter at your own risk" I called out

"I will take that risk, are you ready to go, we don't come back in till wednesday, so tonight we are going to have some fun, the guys said they would meet us there" JJ said

"oh yea I am sooo ready let's go" I said as I shut my babies down, and grabbed my coat and purse and followed JJ out to the bullpen.

"aw there goes my suber awesome superheroes, glad to see you all back in one piece"

*at the bar*

"hey PG, the guys are over there" Emily said as she pointed to a table that was big enough for all of us.

I looked to see Chris waving us over. "come on you guys" JJ told the rest of the team.

We walked over and after introductions, hugs and handshakes. We all sat down and ordered our drinks. We all started to engage in conversation, everyone except Derek. I was in deep thought when I heard Chris laugh, so I turned my attention back to the conversation.

"I've never seen someone so nervous than John and Johnathan when I told them we should ask if we could hang out with the FBI team, they were really shaking in their seats" Chris said as everyone burst out laughing.

"hey we are not the worst people, we are actually pretty nice people" Rossi said.

"but remember, we are FBI agents and we could very much destroy your lives if you fellas hurt those three girls right there" Hotch popped in he was laughing but everyone knew he was serious.

"yea plus, we have the tools and the brains to get rid you, Garcia will completely wipe you guys off the face of the earth" Reid said

"wanna know what else we got" Derek piped in.

I shot him a look "not really Morgan" I told him. He just snorted and shook his head.

"I would love to know Derek" Johnathan said.

"Well since you want to know I will tell you. we also have guns, we have powerful guns to be more specific i happen to carry a glock 17 and I should let you know I am a very trigger happy person"

DEREK

There was a round of gasps and Morgan's thrown around the table. "look I'm going to the bar who needs something"

I looked at the table and noticed everyone glasses were still half way full. So i turned and went to the bar.

I gave the bartender my order, and I waited on him to fix it.

I was lost in thought as a song came on that I have danced to many nights with different girls I couldn't help but look to the dance floor and I noticed Pen and Dog Boy grinding against each other. Me and Pen eyes connected, I couldn't help but send her a lust filled look, but then I remembered that she was dancing with him and not me, and my look turned cold.

I couldn't help but think that this how she must've felt all those times when I danced with those girls. I never knew that this feeling could hurt like this, and to know that this is how she felt, it made my heart crumble a little bit more. Lost in my thoughts I didn't notice my phone vibrating in front of me, until the bartender told me.

"Yea... Morgan" I said as I answered the phone.

I heard sniffling on the other end of the phone and I pulled it away and realized it was Sarah on the other end, I was immediately alarmed

"Sarah, sweetie what's going on" I asked her. She took a couple of deep breaths before gaining the street to talk.

"Derek its Michael -"

"Michael as in your boyfriend Michael , what about him"

"he got kind of upset after I told him I was. I was.-"

"Sarah breath...you was what"

"Derek I'm pregnant, and we were all at moms house when I told him and he accused me of cheating, and the baby wasn't his, and he, he hit me so hard that I flew into the wall and he threatened me Derek he said if he had anything to do with it that child won't be in here, when mom heard she came upstairs and they got into an argument and she tried to make him leave she managed to get him into the hallway but he shoved her and she fell down the stairs, we're at the hospital now"

"oh my god, wait till I get my hands on that son of a bitch, I will be on the earliest flight I can, but until then I'm getting my boss to order the cops in Chicago to protect you guys room at the hospital"

"Derek just get here we need you, I need you, Dessi thinks this is all my fault"

"If I don't make it tonight I will definitely be there tomorrow, okay?"

"Ok Derek"

I hung up the phone, paid the bartender, grabbed my coat and walked over to the table at the same time that Pen and Dog Boy came back.

"Hotch is need a huge favor please" I said in a hurried tone

"Morgan what is it" he immediately went boss mode

"My sister's boyfriend flipped out and went crazy when she told him she was pregnant, he threatened her and the baby's life man, then he pushed my mom down the stairs she's in the hospital, can you please order the Chicago police department to send over cops to the hospital to protect them, please man, I need to find and early flight or something"

"Yea sure Morgan I'm on it right now you go, and I hope everyone is fine" hotch said as he pulled out his phone to make the call.

"You guys I'm sorry but, I have to go will you guys be okay getting home." I asked.

"Yea were fine, we will take the girls home" Chris spoke up

"Yea Pen I will take you home" Johnathan said as he put his arm around Penelope's chair.

"Uh actually you won't because I'm leaving with him, will you guys tell Hotch please" Penelope said as she got up and pulled on her coat.

PEN

No matter what Derek thinks right now, his family is my family and there was no way I was letting him leave, alone.

"give me the keys" I said as I took the keys away from him.

"Pen stay and enjoy the rest of the night" in which I just shut him up with a raising finger to my lip.

I turned to Johnathan "sorry but I have to go"

"that's cool I will call you later" he said as he got out the chair to hug me. "uh don't, call me later, it's just not working out"

I don't know what came over me but when Derek came over to the table all panicked and angry, I felt that within in me and I didn't even know what was going on. All through the night I watched Derek go through so many emotions and the look he gave me while I was on the dance floor. Made me realize that there with him is where I want to be, and I will do my damn best to get him back.

We were now in the car on the way to his apartment I had booked an flight from my tablet that left in the morning at 6:00. I also booked myself A flight whether he knows it or not. "Pen you didn't have to leave your date, to come with me " he finally broke the silence.

"Derek how many times have I met your family" I didn't even give him a chance to answer "a lot of times that's how many Sarah and Dessi are my sisters, and Fran is my mom, no matter what happens with us that won't ever changed, so if something happened to them I want to be there"

"seethatswhyiloveyou" he mumbled.

"what was that, Derek" I asked him taking my eyes off the road for a split second to looking at him.

"nothing Baby-g... um Pen, just thanks for coming along with me.

We finally made it to the apartment, we got inside, and we both packed bags for the early flight, I called my neighbor and asked of she would take care of clooney in which she agreed too.

I had just put my bag by the door, and I went in the living, and he was sitting on the couch, I went and sat by him.

For the first time we were in a awkward silence. There was a lot i wanted to say so I'm going to tell him, maybe not today or not tomorrow, but I'm going to tell him.

"Baby girl please just talk to me we don't have to talk about anything to serious, I just want to talk to my friend, I need my friend, i don't care what, we said we will handle that later"

"ok handsome, first of all let me say, that I miss you, handsome"

"miss you too baby girl"

"ok now that's that out of the way, OH My God Clooney is so energetic and he's soooo protective of me. Like each time the doorbell ring, he would bark like crazy, he cuddles up beside me every night, he's so cute"

"he probably doesn't even know me now"

"yea right handsome, ok, I had a picture of you that I was looking at one night ,don't ask me why, and he just started to lick the photo and wagged his tail, it was the cutest thing ever, so handsome he knows you"

"Pen I'm sorry, do you think you will ever forgive me, do you think we can go back to how we was, and I know I shouldn't be asking this but, Pen I hate not talking and seeing you every day, and if your not ready for a relationship than I will be very happy to have our friendship back, that's what means the most to me, but if you and Johnathan are in a relationship, and he doesn't want us to spend time and become friends again, than I understand"

"want to know something handsome" he just nodded so I continued "Me and Johnathan could never be in a relationship, we are so different, like we have nothing in common, ok for example, I like romance movies, he like adult x rated movies,i like comic books, he like play boy magazines, see nothing in common at all"

We shared our first laugh that night. All walls were let down between us. This is the Derek I missed.

"Hey Derek, you know tonight at the bar, when me and Johnathan was dancing, everything in me wanted to leave him and come to you and grab you and start dancing with you, and believe me I would've, but I knew Cindy wouldn't be to happy with that"

"Cindy, what does she have to do with anything were not together, after a couple of dates and talking we were more like brother and sister at the end of the day, and plus she has a boyfriend"

"Derek that day when I came to your apartment and Cindy opened the door, I don't know what happened my heart crumbled and I knew then that I don't like this feeling of not being with you, and when I came back down stairs and you guys were laughing and touching, I just wanted to come up to her snatch her by the hair and claim you as mine, but that's not me. So instead I just left, and in that moment I knew I missed my chance"

"baby didn't I say I would wait, and if you were to claim me as yours I would've dropped Cindy like a bad habit, so can I ask you a question" I nodded "are you ready now, are you ready to be in a relationship with me"

"there's nothing more that I would want right now, Handsome, I love you too much to just let another girl claim you"

He leaned over and we shared a heated kiss, our tongues had their own dance party. He finally pulled away.

"I love you soo much baby girl"

"hot stuff lets get some sleep, we have to be up early tomorrow" we both got up and headed upstairs after changing into our sleeping clothes. We snuggled into bed, my head on his chest. His phone began to ring, on the night table, he reached over and picked it up and look at the caller I.D, he groaned out,

"why the hell is she calling me"

I looked at the phone and it read Kaylin, I took the phone from him

"Hello" I said into the phone

"uh who is this, where is Derek"

"um Derek, is not available right now, so what do you want"

"I'm calling to check on him his sister, call me and told me about their sister and mother, and ask If I could check up on him"

"well Kaylin he's doing fine he doesn't need you, calling him ever again"

"is this Penelope, what are you doing on his phone, this late at night"

"exactly, why am I on the phone, you have a good night" and with that I hung the phone up and handed it back to Derek.

He put it back on the night table, and turned towards me and he kissed me which turned into a heated make out, and murmurs of "I love you" from the both of us.

This is the feeling, that I like, I thought as we feel asleep for a peaceful night, because in the morning all hell will break loose once we made it to Chicago, and I will be by his side the entire time.

AUTHORS NOTE: ok everyone their together finally, but things will not be easy, please read and review


	11. Chapter 11

Where is my family

DEREK

I don't know but this morning, felt so right, it felt so complete. Waking up with Pen, snuggled into my side almost made me forget about the problems that Chicago waited for me. We woke up this morning, took a quick shower and headed out the door, we stopped in the drive thru for breakfast, and now we sat in the airport waiting on our flight, we were a few minutes too early.

"Hey hot stuff, not trying to stir any anger up in you, but what are you planning to do if you see Michael"

"Baby Girl, there is no if, so when I see him, I'm going to talk to him man to man, and if the son of a bitch get a few bruises in the process so be it"

"As long as you don't get into any trouble"

"I will try not to, but I need to call Dessi and see if they know anything"

"Go ahead hot stuff"

I pulled out my phone and dial Dessi, after a couple of rings she picked up

"Hello"

"Dessi how's everyone"

"They were doing good until, we went to the cafeteria and Michael's dumb ass was there and he begged Sarah to talk to him so they stepped outside, and when she came back in she had another bruise on her face, what I don't understand is why her stupid ass won't call the freaking police"

"Dessi, who knows why Sarah isn't calling the police but I will handle it when I get there, but how's mom"

"well she was awake when we brought her yesterday, but she has slipped into a coma, the doctor got her hooked up to all these machines, Derek I hate seeing her like this, and it's all Sarah's fault" she began to cry and sniffle.

"Listen Dessi, this isn't her fault, Michael is all to blame for this, do not blame this on Sarah"

"But Derek, mom told her when she first brought him home, that he wasn't good enough for her, she said that it was something about him that made her uncomfortable, and all her ass could say was that Mom needed to stay out her business, so see it's all her fault"

Just then they called our flights, over the intercom

"listen Dessi they just called our flights, I got to go"

"Ok Derek"

I holstered my phone back into its clip, I let out a deep breath and I ran my hands over my head in a frustrated gesture.

Pen began to stroke my arm which immediately calmed me, "come on handsome let's go, and you can fill me in on the plane"

We made it through bagged, and now we were finally situated in our seats. Pen made herself comfy, she rested her on head on my shoulder. "Talk to me hot stuff"

"Pen, my whole family is breaking apart because of this ass hole, he showed up at the hospital and he hit Sarah again, I just don't understand why she's not calling the police. And Dessi isn't talking to her she's blaming her for everything, I don't know what I'm supposed to do"

"want me to tell what you're supposed to do, you are supposed to go there be there for them, let them deal with this their own way, but at the same time show them who fault this really is, because I'm pretty sure Sarah thinks this is all her fault too, so you go be the brother that they need"

"Thanks baby, I love you"

"Love you too handsome"

"Get some sleep, we have a couple of hours before we reach Chicago"

"Yes sir, Mr. Hot Stuff Sir"

I laughed leave it up to pen to make me laugh at a time like this. I rested my head on top of hers, and we both slept the entire way to Chicago. I woke a few minutes before Pen, so I called ahead to the car rental place so they could have us a car waiting. We finally landed, and headed towards the car, and headed towards the hospital. We walked in and went to the front desk.

"um I'm looking for a Fran Morgan room"

"Sorry sir, but only family is allowed up there at this time" the nurse said

"I'm her son, do I need to show I. D. Or something"

"Give me a minute to call up to see, if they are expecting you"

I gave her a look, of confusion and anger, this nurse was really beginning to piss me off. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my credentials.

"Listen lady, this FBI Agent Derek Morgan, now tell him the damn room number, before I really get angry, and if you don't want to tell him, I'm pretty sure I have ways of figuring it out." Pen said as she tried her best to get into the lady face. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind me.

"And miss who might you be" the nurse asked her.

"Well I might be. Penelope Garcia, FBI Technical Analyst"

I couldn't help but to chuckle when she said that, and that only made the nurse angrier.

"And are you family" she asked

"Yes she my fiancé, room number now please"

"306, just show the guards your badges"

"Thanks"

Me and Pen headed to the elevator, and to the 3rd floor. We walked down the hallway till we found the room. I tapped on the door and we went in.

"Derek!" Dessi said as she jumped out of her seat to hug me.

"Hey Dessi, look I brought a surprise"

"ooooh hey pen, I miss you" she said as she hugged pen. "I've missed you too Dessi"

I looked around and noticed Sarah standing by the window, looking out of it, I walked over to her.

"Hey, you" I said as I nudged her.

"Hey, D, hi pen good to see you"

I looked over to my mom, it hurt me so bad to see her like this. I walked over to the bed, leaned down and kissed her cheek, I spoke to her

"hey mom, I know you hear me, just wanted to let to you know that your baby boy is here, and I brought along Pen, you gotta wake up for us ok"

I went and stood by Pen. I looked at both of my sisters, I've never seen them so distant.

"Sarah did you do something about that bruise, did you put ice on it are something" I asked her

"No, Derek I deserve this I'm not going to put ice on it or get it checked out" she said as the tears began to fall.

"Sarah you don't, deserve this, you thought this would be a happy moment for you guys, you couldn't have known"

"No Derek, don't baby her, she knows this is her fault, mom told her she didn't feel comfortable around him she should've took that and said ok if my mother doesn't like him, he's not for me" Desiree said

"Dessi, you can't base the person you date off your parents, it isn't always about pleasing your parents" I told her.

"You know something Desiree, I'm tired of your shit, you're always trying to play the innocent sweet child, but you are one to talk, your no different than me, instead you know that mom isn't going to like the guts you date, so you don't bring them home, you hide them" Sarah said

"Sarah, you're tired of my shit, my shit shouldn't even have anything to do with you, Sarah, I don't come to you for nothing, and my shit wouldn't bother you, if you just mind your own damn business." Desiree said

"Ok guys listen, do you realize how stupid and ridiculous you both sound right now, you are sisters, you shouldn't be arguing right now, mom would be so pissed, and you guys know it, and Sarah she would be so upset to know that you are blaming your self for this, and Dessi she would be pissed if she knew, that you were blaming her, what we need to be doing right now is making sure that mom is going to get better and make sure that Sarah and the baby is well protected and with me way in Quantico, Dessi you're going to have to be there"

"Oh no Derek I'm not keeping this baby, I'm having an abortion or something, and I'm not raising a kid as a single parent" Sarah said as she continued to cry.

"See Derek, her ass is being selfish, she's not thinking. She's act she's the only person to be a single mother, hell mom did it, she's not even thinking about the fact the she's killing a human, that she's killing a life, Derek how stupid can she get"

I looked at Pen, who had been crying.

"Look, Pen, I'm sorry that you have to sit through all this, I really appreciate you coming down here, but I can't stay here, not when my own sister is judging me, I have to go" Sarah said as she moved from the window and out the door.

I sat back in my chair and put my hand over my head.

"Derek are you mad at me" Desiree asked from her chair.

"Don't. Dessi, I'm not just mad at you, I'm mad at the both of you, you guys are sitting here arguing and yelling, but neither of you seems to realize that our mother is in a fucking hospital bed, and no matter how bad I want to go out there a find this son of a bitch, I put my own selfish thoughts to the back because I know what my mom would want, so Dessi you can save the whole I'm sorry act because right now I am way too pissed."

I hated to talk to my sister like this but if they could both but upset at each other why couldn't I.

"Derek I'm sorry, but I'm not apologizing to Sarah, I'm leaving" Dessi said walking out the door.

I waited a few minutes before I went to the door

"Hey you two, you know them two girls that just left I need both of you to follow them, but don't let them see you"

They moved away from the door and headed down the hallway after them. I went back into the room, and sat back down. Pen began to stroke my neck. Just the touch of hand on my neck seemed to calm me down.

"Thanks Baby"

"No problem"

Just then the doctor came in.

"Oh hello, hi I am Dr. Williams, and you are" he ask as he stretched his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Derek Morgan, I'm her son, and this is Penelope Garcia, her daughter in law"

"well nice to meet you both, I would like to check on your mother's progress, I'm going to check to see if I can get any type of response from her." he said as he went over to her and began checking her over. He was just about to lift her eye to shine a flashlight in it when my mom began to groan, and her eyes began to flicker, and then she spoke

"If you shine that light in my eye, I will personally destroy you, I have a bad enough headache as it is"

"Mom!" I grabbed Pen hand and we went and stood by her bed.

"Hey is that my baby boy, and my daughter" she said as she squinted her eyes away from the window.

"Hey doc do you think, you can close the blinds and dim the lights" Pen ask the doctor.

"yea sure, and I'm going to have the nurse come in, in about an hour or so to give you more medicine, from what I can tell, you're doing great, the only thing is you have a broken leg, and you broke your wrist but other than that, I'm very glad you pulled out of the comma so early, I will leave you and another doctor will come in tonight to run some more test" he said walking out the door.

"Mom how are you feeling"

"Like I've been hit by a truck, where's Sarah, and Dessi" she asked looking around the room.

"Uh mom, the team sends their get wells to you"

"Derek I know, when you are trying to stall, tell me did something happen to them"

"No mom Sarah is going through some things that I think she should explain to you, but as for her and Dessi their not best of friends right now, Dessi blaming Sarah. And Sarah is blaming herself, but I really think they should be her to tell you some other things."

"Derek this isn't Sarah's fault, this is his fault, he doesn't want to be a father to the child so be it, she doesn't need him, she has us"

"Mom, I really think Sarah should be here, but I'm going to tell you, she's not planning on keeping the baby, she says she's not raising a child as a single parent"

"Derek no she can't do that, she's not doing that"

Just then the door open and Sarah walked in and then Dessi.

"Mom I glad to see your up, how are you feeling" Dessi asked as she took my spot as me and Pen sat back down.

"How am I, are you asking me how I feel, you want to know how I feel, I feel furious, I have taught you three so much better than this, how could you act like this towards each other, haven't I always told you all, that when time gets bad at the end of the day you three have to be there for each other, you guys got like this after your father died, everybody wanting to blame everybody except the person who cause the mess, and quite frankly I'm tired, and I'm even more pissed off at you Sarah, not because of what happened, as the oldest I made sure that you knew how to take care of yourself and your brother and sister, and I know I taught you well, so why in the hell can't you take care of a child by your self"

"Mom you are wasting your breath on her, she's too stubborn to listen to anybody, but herself and you know her once she got her mind made up, no one can change it" Desiree said

"Mom, you want to know why I can't take care of a child by myself, I can't take care of a child by myself because I don't want to end up like you"

"Wait one damn minute Sarah-" I jumped up, but Pen pulled me back down before I could continue

"Derek" my mother scolded me

"No mom I want to know what the hell she means by ending up like you, what's wrong with the way mom ended up"

"oh come on Derek, you were there you know the troubles, mom had to go through after dad died, long nights at the hospital, early mornings at the hospital, holidays at the hospital, we spent more time with auntie than with her, hell Derek she didn't even know what happened to you, all those years. Mom never ever got a chance to just be our mom, I refuse to live my life like that, so if that means aborting my kids then so be it"

I can't believe she just said that. What has gotten into her, mom did everything she could do for us.

"Wait did you just say kids" my mom ask

"Yea I'm pregnant with twins and by Friday they will be gone, I'm sorry mom but I'm not turning out like you" Sarah said as she went and stood by the window.

"Wow, Sarah, really. How in the hell can you say that to mom, mom did every damn thing she could to make sure we lived a good healthy and happy life, I'm not complaining and Derek isn't complaining why are, you, hell mom isn't even complaining, but you are, why. Oh I know why because you're a selfish bitch" Desiree said from the corner where she was standing.

I looked at my mom and she was crying. I looked to Pen who was looking at me.

"Sarah do you really think, we didn't have a good life" I asked her.

" Derek I know I didn't, I was stuck at the age of fourteen to take care of two kids, that wasn't my job, you guys weren't my responsibility, I didn't want that responsibility and I don't want it know" Sarah said

"you know something Sarah, you continue being the bitch you are being right now, but you're going to need us one day and Derek, might be there but I'll be damned if I'm there, ma I'll check on you later, but I got to get out of here" Desiree said as she gave mom a kiss on the cheek, than she gave one to Pen and with that she was out the door.

"Ma I got to go I'll see you tomorrow after work" Sarah said as she left not bothering to hug mom.

"Fine everyone just go, storm out, I have taught you guys soo much better, I told you guys that we never go to bed angry with each other because we don't know whose waken up" My mom started to cry and Pen got up and wiped the tears away. My mom grabbed her hand and held it against her face, as she kissed the palm of her hand.

"Pen, sweet heart may I ask you a question" she asked as she looked into pen's eyes.

"Sure Fran, what is it"

"Penelope, where is my family, that is not the family I raise, I did not raise my kids to, curse each other out the way they just did" my mom said as another tear rolled down, in which Pen caught it.

"Oh Fran, they are your family I think this situation has them on edge and they have soo many bottled up feelings, they need to let them out, and when they do realize that they are being ridiculous, this will only be a thing in the past." She leaned down and kissed her cheek. Than my mom reached for my hand.

"Baby boy I want my family back, I hate seeing you upset. you and your sisters need to talk, everything Sarah said about me was true, I shouldn't have put her in that position, and I should've been there maybe I could've noticed, what you were going through"

"mom no I could've told somebody there were enough chances that I could've told, but I didn't, don't even worry about it, and I promise I'm going to get our family back, I love you ma"

"Love you too Baby Boy, now take your Baby Girl home ok"

"Are you sure.. We can stay the night"

"No baby go home, I'm fine, love you both"

Me and Pen both said our love you, and we headed out the door and headed home. I pulled out my phone and texted Sarah and Desiree telling them to be at the house tomorrow and 9:00 and that we needed to talk. My mom wanted her family back and dammit she's going to get it back if it's the last thing I do.


	12. Chapter 12

You are not my father

PEN

I got out of bed earlier than Derek this morning I took my shower and headed down stairs and began to cook a small breakfast for when Dessi and Sarah came over, I put on a pot of coffee, and headed back upstairs, it was almost 9:00. I jumped on the bed and began to kiss Derek all over his face, I started on his forehead, then his left cheek, than his right cheek, and then I moved to his chest, and finally I made it to his lips"

"Baby girl you sure know how to show a person a good morning" he grumbled out, and I laughed.

"Oh handsome, you have seen nothing yet, but that's going to have to wait, you need to get up its almost nine"

"Baby girl, will you stay downstairs with me, with you there I seem to stay calm, I don't know how to deal with them two, and they are both so stubborn, there isn't going to be a single apology from neither one of them"

"of course I'm going to be there, but just talk to them, let them know what you think, about the whole situation, let them talk it out" I gave him another kiss "Now up. shower is waiting for you"

"Ok ok ok baby girl I'm going" He got out of bed and went to his bag to find some clothes.

I know this isn't the time to be having, these type of thoughts about Derek, but he is standing there in all his glorious form, I think my heart stopped for a minute.

"Well damn hot stuff, give a girl a heart attack why don't you" I put my hand over my heart and fanned with the other. "A girl could get use to this"

"You better get used to it baby girl"

He walked out the room, laughing. I chuckled and got out the bed, and made the bed up. I went down stairs, and began watching TV.

A couple of minutes later I heard a key in the door, just as Derek was coming down the steps. The door opened and Sarah walked in.

"Derek, what do you want I have somewhere else to be"

DEREK

"Well hello to you too Sarah, how are you this morning"

It's something about this Sarah, that I'm just not getting, this isn't my big sister, that I once knew, and to be honest I think she's leaving out something, and don't want to tell us.

"Derek cut the crap, I got somewhere to be as I already told you"

Just than the door opened and Dessi walked in "hey pen" she said walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek.

"Derek why am I here, I was planning on going to see ma this morning" she said.

"no neither the three of us are going anywhere, we are all going to the kitchen table, and we are sitting our asses down and were talking" I told them as I headed towards the kitchen, and stopped when I noticed Sarah wasn't following, so I turned and she was giving me a hard look

"You know Derek, you are not father I don't have to do a damn thing you say so I'm leaving" she told me.

"you know what Sarah, I may not be your father, but I am your brother, and I happen to know that our father would be very pissed, and hurt right now to know that his family is yelling and arguing and fighting like we are, we are a family and we are going to talk this out"

"Derek, you are wasting your time, just leave her alone, she obviously doesn't give a damn about us, she doesn't even care that she is hurting her family" Desiree said from the kitchen door way.

"Family, you know you guys throw that word around a hell of a lot, but where the hell was my family when I needed them, I'm going through hell and you guys want me to try to raise two damn babies on my own"

"Sarah we have always been there, but when you make stupid ass decisions, like killing a life, why the hell should we be there for you" Desiree said as she came in and stood by me.

"You guys have not always been there, if so this wouldn't have happened to me I don't deserve this"

By now Sarah was in tears. Dessi was in tears and my heart was breaking.

"Sarah, what happened, what don't you deserve" I asked her. For her to say that she doesn't deserve something, I expected the worst. When I asked Sarah to tell me what happened she finally broke and the tears were now falling like a waterfall.

"Derek, you guys don't understand, I can't keep these babies, I can't. You guys didn't even give me a chance to explain why, y'all heard the word abortion and then it became Sarah is heartless, Sarah is being selfish all she can think about is herself, but you guys couldn't be more wrong, that night when he was on top of me and I keep saying no stop it, and he didn't I just stop fighting and you guys want to know what I was thinking about, I wasn't thinking about me, I wasn't thinking about what I would do afterwards, I was thinking about what my family would do, I was hoping and praying that my brother would race here catch the son of a bitch and kill him. But you wanna know what made matters worse is when he threaten not only my life but you guys life too. And then once he left and i tried to get in contact with you Desiree, I called you but you told me you were busy and couldn't talk on the phone. So please excuse me if I have soo much hatred towards my family, you guys weren't there, I'm leaving"

What the hell, did my sister just tell me she was raped I felt my stomach drop, and soon enough I ran to the bathroom and vomited into the toilet. I couldn't seem stop, my sister has been raped, and now she's pregnant and the son of a bitch is out there walking free, and there it goes again I clenched and my stomach emptied some more.

I heard her heels clicking on the tile in the bathroom. I appreciate Pen being here for me, but I just needed some time to think.

"Hot stuff" she said as she began to rub my back in soothing circles.

"Not now, baby I just need some time to myself"

"Ok hot stuff, but I'm going to leave you with this, Desiree just ran into Sarah's arm and she apologized, and apologized, and now they are sitting there talking it out like grown women, all because of their suber awesome brother"

"Baby, I can't go back there and look at her, I know how she must feel, you know she called me when her and the jackass first became an official couple she told me she wanted me to meet him but I became too busy with work and I had just rekindled with Kaylin, Dammit Pen I did the one thing I promise myself not to do, I put work before my family"

"Handsome you can't blame yourself"

"Pen if I would've met him I could've profiled his ass, or something"

"Derek, Sarah, is a grown woman she would've continued seeing him anyway because that's who she wanted"

I took in what Pen just said, and I knew she was right. Sarah is just as stubborn as the rest of us,

"Thanks baby, I know you're right."

Just then my phone rang. I took it out of my pocket.

"Hello"

"Is this Derek Morgan"

"Uh yea it is, may I ask whose calling"

"I'm one of your mom's nurses, and she's refusing to take any of her medicine, unless her kids are here she said something she needed to talk to her kids, and they are hurting more than she is. So if you guys can get here, we are trying to keep her on a schedule"

"Yea we'll be right down"

"Thank you Mr. Morgan"

I hung the phone up, "Baby, mom's being a hard head, we gotta go" I said getting off the floor to brush my teeth. I took my rag and let it sit there, covering my face, hopping that the heat from the rag could release some of the tension.

"Are you ok, hot stuff" she said as she began massaging my neck and shoulders. I took the rag off my face and dried my face "yea baby, I'm fine, thanks for being here"

"Hey hey, what did I tell you, no need for thanks, your family is my family, remember hot stuff, now let's go Momma Morgan is waiting."

I grabbed her hand, and we headed back downstairs. I stopped at the bottom of the stairs and I couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Desiree was sitting on Sarah's leg with her arm wrapped around her neck and they were both smiling. Finally I have my family back.

"Hey you guys, the nurse just called moms being hard headed she wants us to get there before she takes her medicine" I told them.

"Hey Derek." Sarah hesitated a bit before continuing. "You may not be my father, but you are the best I got, I love you soooo much Derek" Sarah said.

"Aw come on now stop with all the mushy mushy stuff" I told her

"Just get over here big head" she said taking one arm from around Dessi and holding it out. I walked over to them and engulfed them into a hug.

"Hey Pen, I feel a little too much space over in this area" Dessi said as she stretched her arm out and moved it around. Pen walked over and put her hand arm around Dessi. We all hugged for a few minutes, just letting it all absorb.

"Ok ok, enough of all this lovey duvey stuff, mom is waiting on us" I told them

*AT THE HOSPITAL*

We walked to Mom room I knocked on her door

"So I heard somebody's been missing they baby boy" I said as I went in giving her a big smile.

"Now Derek you know I'm mom's favorite I think she missed me the most" Dessi said as she went and kissed mom on the forehead.

"All I'm going to say is that I'm the oldest, soooo I think I have you both beat" Sarah said

"oh my god, I have missed those smiles and that laughter, it's like music to my ears, but all of you are completely wrong, I have missed Penelope the most, the rest of you can go now" she said laughing.

Pen went over and gave her a kiss to the cheek.

"Ouch momma are you already replacing me" I asked her.

"Hey Derek, you know that your time is running out, you and Pen aren't even a couple and momma already likes Pen better than you" Dessi said laughing.

I looked at Pen, and she gave me a head nod so I continued

"see little sis that's where you are incorrect, me and Pen are a couple and has been ever since you called that night and said you needed me here, so there little sis, In yo face"

"Oh my god, Congratulations, you guys, I'm so happy for you guys. But wait the day I called kaylin, you and Pen were together" Dessi asked

"Yea and that night Kaylin called, and my baby had to set her straight, put her right in her place" I told her laughing, thinking about that night.

"Yea she called, and was questioning me about why I was there, and where was Derek, soooo hey I had to do what I had to do" Pen said

After everyone sat down and we all fell into an awkward silence no one wanting to address the elephant in the room. After a couple more minutes Sarah finally spoke up

"Mom we need to talk"

It was hard for me to sit there and listen to Sarah tell my mom this. It was even harder to watch my mom as the tears fell.

"Derek isn't there something you can do can't you get him arrested, there's gotta be something you can do, we can't just sit here and let him walk free" my mom started to panic.

"Shh mom listen to me you need to calm down, you working yourself up isn't going to help the situation" I told her

"Derek you got to do something" my mom said

"Mom I'm not going to lie to you and say I can just find him and arrest him, if I did they would just let him go, even though we all know that he did it, there is no proof, it's too late for Sarah to do a rape test, and because her and that bastard were a couple, they are going to say it wasn't rape and that she wanted it, they are going to say after a bad break up or something she started claiming rape, mom as of now there isn't anything that I can do."

"So Sarah is just going to live the rest of her life in fear that this guy is going to hurt her, or worse kill her"

"Ma I see things like this every day, I work with cases like these -"

"Derek, I don't give a damn about those other cases, those other cases are not my daughter, do not compare my daughter to those other cases" My mom yelled at me, and I knew right then, that I had a job to do, I had to go find this guy, it's what my mom wants.

"Ma don't blame Derek for this, it isn't his fault I should've called immediately after it happened, so do not get angry with Derek" Sarah said

"Ma I wasn't going to compare Sarah to those cases I was just going to say that the creep always slips up, he's been smart to stay away, but he's going to slip up and I promise we will get him, and I'm sorry I can't do a damn thing about it"

My mom's right I'm a FBI Agent, I should be able to catch the creep. I'm giving this son of a bitch more time to come up with a plan, but It's not going to happen. I stood up "Sarah where does Michael stay"

"Derek what are you planning on doing" Sarah asked me

"The address Sarah"

"He stays on 11th street, in a red bricked house, there should be a black BMW in the drive way".

I went into my overnight bag I brought because I planned on staying the night with my mom, I felt around for my gun. I found it under one of my t shirts. I took it out and holstered it.

I looked at Pen, who had tears in her eyes ready to fall.

"Morgan, what the hell are you doing" she asked me. She used my, she only uses that name when she is totally pissed at me.

"Baby, I'm going to do what I have to do to make sure my family is safe, my family is not living in fear for the rest of their life." I told her. Her only reply was "Fine Morgan"

I headed towards the door

"Derek please don't be Stupid, if you say that he will slip up wait till then, we don't need another person in the hospital or we worse we don't need any one else in this family to die" Desiree said.

"Look guys you are not talking me out of this, I am supposed to protect my family and me sitting here isn't helping"

"Derek look drop the Big Ego crap this guy has guns, he could kill you. You know how I said, that you aren't my father, but you are the best thing I got, I don't want to lose you too, please think about this" Sarah said.

"I've done enough thinking" and with that I was out the door.

"Morgan, wait, please. I'm not going to try and stop you but please just listen to me." Pen said from behind me.

"Baby girl go in the room"

"No listen, I understand where your mind is at, but handsome be careful please, don't just go there and lose your temper, keep your head, please and promise me you will come back to me, who knows how dangerous this guy is. I love you way too much, please be careful."

"Baby I'm just going to talk that's it, there's nothing to worry about ok"

She nodded her head. I leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Go in the room, I'll be back" she turned and went into the room.

I arrived at the house within a few minutes. I got out the car and looked around to scope out the scene. I saw the black BMW in the drive way along with a few other cars. I went up to the door and rung the doorbell.

A guy answered the door that had to be a little taller than me.

"Um I looking for a Michael, is he here"

"I'm Michael, who are you"

I reached into my pocket and showed him my credentials.

"Oh Derek Morgan, come on in let's talk"

I followed him into the house, and we stood in his living room.

"So I guess Sarah told you about, everything, huh, how much she told you"

"She told me enough you son of a bitch"

"Oh Derek there's no need for the profanity is there, so I take it you know she is pregnant, I bet your glad you are going to be an uncle"

"listen you go any where near my family again I promise you, I will personally get rid of you. You have caused my family enough trouble"

"Hey Derek did, uh, Sarah tell you how she got pregnant, and did she tell you about what would happen if she told. " I didn't give him an answer, and he began to laugh.

"ooooh I take it she did, so you know what's got to happen next, should I start with her first, or what about your mom, you know she never liked me hmmm, or what about your beautiful sister Desiree, or I could just start with you seeing as though you are already here" he said as he reached behind his back and drew his gun and slowly raised it to my forehead.

Luckily for me I was quick at thinking and I lifted my leg and kicked him in the back of his leg and his gun went off as it fell to the floor I felt the bullet enter my leg, me and him looked at the gun we both reached for it and we begin to fight for it, and then the last thing I heard was a gun shot ringing out.

AUTHORS NOTE: I have forgotten to put this in this story so as much as I would love too I don't under any circumstances own criminal minds, but I do own Kaylin, but she doesn't matter.


	13. Chapter 13

Our problems are over

DEREK

I begin to blink my eyes, as I slowly opened them, I sat up, I realized I must've hit my head on the nearby wall when me and him began to struggle for the gun, I remember a gunshot going off, I checked over my body, I touched my arms and my chest. Then I checked my legs and I winced when I came across the wound on my leg. I quickly looked around for Michael, he was laying on the side of me. He had a bullet hole in his stomach. I got up and checked for a pulse and I did not find one. I tore off a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around the wound on my leg to stop the bleeding. I pulled my phone out and called the cops. I told them the address. I tried to make my way out the door but my leg began to give out, but I managed to drag it out to the car, I managed to leave before the cops got there, and I headed back to the hospital, on my way my phone began to ring, I reached into my pocket and took my phone out. Looking at the caller I.D., I couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey Baby"

"Derek where are you, we are beginning to worry what happened are you ok"

"Baby I'm on my way back now, but can you look in my bag and get me a shirt, I'll get it when i get up there, I got a little dirty"

"yea sure handsome, but your mom is getting discharged today they gave her some pain pills and some crutches, so as soon as you get here we can take her home"

"Wow that's good news, I knew nothing could keep my momma down, but I'm pulling up now Baby"

"Ok baby" we hung up the phone and I reached into the back seat and grabbed a jacket. I got out of the car and tried to walk my best into the hospital despite the pain in my leg. I managed to make it to the room, I let out a deep breath and I opened the door, and three sets of eyes landed on me. Sarah and Desiree jumped out of their seats and ran over to me.

"Derek what the hell happened, I thought you were not going to do anything stupid" Sarah yelled at me.

I unzipped my jacket " Sarah can you just get my shirt, I'll let you guys know when I come out of the bathroom" I tried to stand but my wobbly leg did not go unnoticed by mom.

"Derek why is your leg wrapped up, what the hell happened" she asked

"Ok, ok I went to his house, we talked, things got heated he pulled his gun, I kicked his leg he fired and the bullet hit my leg, then we struggled some and I guess I shot him, he's dead"

"Derek he's really gone" Sarah asked

"Yea your problems are over, you have no more worries" I told her.

"Ok now please explain why you are limping and barely able to walk, if it was just a graze" My mom asked me as she swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"See that's thing the it's not a graze, the bullet is still in my leg, and no I'm not about to let a doctor check it out, I can get it out with a pair of tweezers, and I can get a nurse to stitch it up real quick and we can get out of here, let me get this bullet out and get it stitched up and by that time, mom should be released and we can go home"

I stepped outside, and asked the nurse for a pair of tweezers, she went inside her coat and she handed it to me. "Um do you need me to get a doctor to look at that" she asked me pointing to my leg.

"Um no but I might need someone to stitch it up for me, thanks"

"Ok if you need me, just poke your head out here I will be at the desk, are you sure you don't need a doctor it looks pretty nasty" she giggled

"Thanks, but believe me I've seen worst"

I went back into the room and something in my head and made me look at Pen, she looked scared, angry, and every emotion.

"I suggest that everyone who doesn't like the sight of blood step outside" I told them. None of them move out of their chairs.

I untied the shirt from wrapped around my leg. And they all gasped, did I not tell them to leave out. I managed to remove the bullet from my leg. Dessie went and got the nurse from the desk.

She was in the middle of stitching up my leg "Mr. Morgan, are you sure you don't need me to go get a doctor to look at this, maybe it would be the best idea to have him look at it, it wouldn't take that long"

"Yes I'm sure I'm just ready to leave so I can get my family home, but if It causes me any more pain I will come straight back"

"Well here's a card it has my number and the doctors number on it feel free to call any time, if you need to set up an appointment or need your stitches removed"

"Thanks"

I looked at my mother and sisters, who were sending me deathly glares. I refused to look at Pen, because I knew what she was thinking.

PEN

What the hell, how obvious could this chick be. I managed to hold my thoughts inside this whole time, when she went to great measures to feel him up, but now she is practically throwing herself at him.

"Why in the hell would he need to call you, if he needs his stitches removed couldn't we just take him to a regular doctor's office, why in the hell would we bring him back to a hospital, and on top of that he happens to have his own doctor here, how obvious could you be, like really, are you really that easy" I said to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't mean to offend your family I'm just very attracted to your brother"

I had to laugh a little to myself. Me and Derek. Brother and sister, do I look anything like Desiree and Sarah, last I checked I didn't. She must've heard me laugh to myself.

"oh I'm sorry, you two are not brother and sister, you must be really close friends" she said. I sent her a death glare that said she had five seconds before I grabbed her hair and threw her out. I noticed Desiree staring at me.

"Uh thanks for stitching his leg up, but I suggest you leave before his girlfriend shred you to pieces" Desiree said.

"Oh his girlfriend is here too I've only seen you three come in and out of here"

Wow this chick really is stupid more than I thought. Can she not catch a hint.

"Well I'm going to tell you something you see them two right there" Derek said pointing to Desiree and Sarah. The Nurse just nodded her head. "Well those two are my sisters, and you see that sexy blonde right there" he said pointing to me, in which the nurse nodded " Well she happens to be my girlfriend, and you see that really cute vein that's popping out of her forehead, well that's her trying to calm herself, so my advice to you would be to take your card back, go get our regular nurse who take care of my mom so they could discharge her, now if you don't want to do that then I'm pretty sure she could find a way to erase you from existence, your pick"

And see that is why I love him, he could always pick up on my emotions it's like we feel the same emotions.

"Some people just can't take a hint could they" Mrs. Morgan said.

Just then the discharge nurse came in with the wheel chair.

"Oh no no no I can walk down there with my crutches" she said

"Mom you should know that these are hospital rules" Sarah said.

She eventually sat down in the wheel chair and we loaded up in the car headed back to the house.

DEREK

We had just made it back to the house, I helped my mom out of the car and the girls grabbed her bags and things. We opened the door, and Mom let out a breath and said "Home sweet home, I hated being stuck in that place"

"So mom up the stairs you go" I told her.

"Oh no you guys are not about to stick me up in that room by myself, I am staying on that couch, now leave it alone" she said

"Wow handsome, you really are your mother son, you told me the same exact thing when I was shot" Pen said as she came and sat down by me on the couch after I got my mom situated. And Sarah and Dessi on the floor.

"Yea baby girl and you don't know how tempted I was to just come in your room and do some very, very naughty things to you"

"Ewww mommie, make him stop, nobody wants to hear all that" Dessi screamed.

"Hey Dessi at least be happy that he's finally getting some from a real woman" Sarah said.

"Hey you guys leave your brother alone, but he really is happier now" My mom said

"Hey, hey, hey, I said I was tempted, and this is not a conversation I feel comfortable with having in front of my mother and sisters"

"Well handsome you brought this on yourself, you should've kept that all to yourself" Pen said.

"Hey you two, I want grand babies from you two before I'm eighty five, and Derek that doesn't mean you and some other girl, because in my eyes Pen has ruined any other girl from coming into our lives" My mom said as she shifted on the sofa.

"Mom you don't have to worry about that, nobody else is going to put up with Derek" Sarah said.

"Whatever big head"

"Hey mom I got you something, today when I went down to the gift shop" Sarah said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a tied up bag. She handed the bag over to mama. Mama untied the bag, and from what I could tell, it was a shirt, but this shirt had my mom tear up.

"Sarah sweetheart are you serious, are you positive this is what you want" my mom asked her.

"Yea mom I sure" was her reply

"Mom what does the shirt say" Dessi asked.

"I'm two times a sexy grandma" My mom said as she turned the shirt around and on the bottom it had an ultrasound picture on it that showed the two babies. "Sarah I love this shirt, I'm going to wear it every time I go out in public"

"You're keeping the babies, that's great news, and just to let you know, I'm going to get me a "I'm a sexy auntie" shirt made!" Dessi said as she jumped up and sat in Sarah's lap.

"Well I kind of figured you would get jealous, soo I might have got you one already and I got you one too Derek, and you too Pen" Sarah said as she handed us the shirts.

"Um Sarah I appreciate the shirt but, I'm not walking around with a shirt on that says I'm a sexy auntie, I refuse too" I said. Everyone began to laugh.

"Just look at the shirt big head"

I opened the shirt up and it said "World's Greatest Uncle" I began to smile I really think Sarah is making the right choice by keeping the kids.

"And guess what Derek, I even got the babies one it says "My uncle is and FBI Agent, so back off" it's the cutest thing ever" Sarah said.

Just then the door bell rung "I'll get it" I said as I got up and went to the door I peeped through the window "What the Hell" I opened the door, and there stood one of the men that made my life a living hell coming up as a kid.

"Gordinsky, what the hell are you doing here"

Just then my family came and stood in the door way behind me.

"Where's your gun and your badge Derek"

"What Damn business of that is yours"

"Gun and Badge, Derek"

"My gun is holstered on my hip and my badge is in my back pocket"

"Un holster your gun and take your badge out and hand it over"

"Is all this really necessary, and any way I thought you resigned as the detective, why are you are here" I asked him as I Un holstered my gun and handed it to him and then my badge.

"Derek Morgan, you're under arrest for the murder of Michael Ellis"

"Um Sarah, you know how I said your problems were over, I think mines are just starting"

The two cops who were with Gordinsky stepped inside the house and one began to cuff me.

"wait a minute, Gordinsky, are you really going to have your guys cuff me in front of my family, if you say I'm arrested, than I'm arrested, I'm not going to run, this isn't necessary"

"Fine, come on" Gordinsky said as he started to read me my rights. He turned to my family "and if I were you guys, I would make sure I get him a damn good lawyer."

And with that they led me to the car, one of the cops put their hands on my arm. I jerked away "I'm pretty damn sure I know how to get in a car by my damn self" I said as I got into the car and closed the door.

AT THE PRECINCT HOLDING CELL

"Ok Derek, where going to make this simple, where were you this morning around the time of 10:45 a.m." Gordinsky questioned me.

"At 10:45 to be exact I was just visiting Michael"

"Yes we know we have it on tape"

"So Gordinsky let me ask you did you watch the whole tape or did you see me and automatically come in search for me, I'm going to make this simple for you so you don't have to ask so many questions, first off this wasn't homicide, it was self-defense okay, I was only there to talk to him, and if you would've watched the whole tape you could see, that he pulled his gun on me not the other way around"

"Derek, why were you there in the beginning"

"You want to know why I was there. I was there because that son of a bitch raped my sister and threaten to kill my whole family, so I go over just to talk to him, I had no intentions of killing this guy, I even left my gun in the car, I just wanted to talk, he found out Sarah told us that he raped her so he pulled his gun, Dammit Gordinsky go back and watch the damn tapes."

"We traced the 911 call back to your phone, care to explain that"

"What was I supposed to do leave him there, hope that someone found him, how would that have looked"

"Why did you flee the scene why didn't you wait till the cops arrive"

"I didn't wait because I knew I would've been took in as a suspect and in that time my family needed me, so I left and I didn't flee, and you want to know something else, I don't remember pulling the trigger, I remember I hit my head when we fell and the some type of way I got the upper hand but my hand wasn't on the trigger his was and then I heard a gunshot and then I blanked out, Gordinsky it's all in the tape go watch it, I did not kill him, he killed his self"

He gave me a look and left out of the room. I remember it clearly now I didn't kill him, he killed his self, he wanted to die, and he knew he was over with.

A few minutes later Gordinsky walked back into the room. "Well damn Derek, you were right he committed suicide, he knew what he was doing, If I would've just watched the tapes from the beginning I could've saved you and me both from all this trouble. I guess you are free to go."

"Oh no Gordinsky, I didn't bring myself here did I, so you are going to take me home, and you are going to apologize to my family, and from this day forward you leave me alone"

"Deal, Derek, let's go get your badge, and once again I'm sorry"

We went and got my badge and my gun, and headed out to his car.

PEN

"Oh my god what am I supposed to do, Derek is in a lot of trouble. I need to get down there or something."

"Pen, you got to stay calm, Derek wouldn't want any of us to come down there, the last time this happened he made us stay home" Sarah said

"But-"

"No buts Pen, let's just see if we can find him a good lawyer, I can't do it because I'm his sister and no one in my firm are able to work on this case" Sarah said.

I pulled out my tablet and began to search for lawyers. "I wonder how Gordinsky even knew that Derek was there" I asked out loud.

"Damn, I totally forgot, Michael had video cameras all over that house" Sarah said.

"Hey I think I've found a great lawyer, he has won all of his cases except for two, he has been a lawyer since he was 25, and his firm is located right around the corner from here, he said he will be willing to take this case on and he said that he would be willing to meet us in 20 minutes, we should go now" Dessi said

Everyone got up and grabbed their coats, Mrs. Morgan grabbed her crutches and we all headed towards the door, Sarah opened the door.

"Well I see you guys are about to leave I guess, I could come back later"

Derek! We all screamed.

"What happened, we were just going to meet with a lawyer" Sarah said

"Well obviously, I didn't kill him, he committed suicide, I knew I didn't remember pulling the trigger, my hand wasn't even on the trigger, Gordinsky went back and watched the tapes, and he let me go" he said.

"Mrs. Morgan, I am so sorry I caused your family any trouble today, I should've watched the tapes fully, and that goes to you too Desiree, and you Penelope. And Sarah I am terribly sorry for what you went through, once again I'm sorry, enjoy the rest of night, see you around sometime Derek" Gordinsky said as he left out the door after giving Derek a handshake and a pat on the back.

After Derek shut the door, I don't know what came over me but I walked up to him and began kissing him. I didn't care that his mom and sisters was standing there, all I cared about was that he was here. He began kissing back and his hand began to roam over my body.

"um girls I think we need to give Derek and Penelope a few minutes to their selves come help me in the kitchen" I heard Mrs. Morgan say. As she turned and headed into the kitchen, leaving Sarah and Desiree standing there.

Derek turned us around until my back was pressed against the door and his body was pressed against mine and his kiss deepened.

"See now that's just nasty, you would think they would get a room" Sarah said.

"Oh my god maybe they are voyeur's or some of that freaky kinky stuff"

Without breaking the kiss Derek lifted his hand and flipped them both off.

"Girls didn't I say leave your brother alone and Derek be nice" Mrs. Morgan scolded when she came back in.

"Oh mama believe me I am being nice"

Derek broke this kiss to say. I managed to catch a quick breath before he attacked my lips again. I heard them walk out of the kitchen again, I turned Derek again to where he was pushed up against the wall.

"If you ever do something like that again, I will hurt you" I told him between kissed.

We finally broke apart

"Baby I think we should go in there with the family before I take you right here in the door way of my mother's house" Derek said as he spanked my butt.

"Hey, Hey, you have been the naughty one today, why do I get the spanking" I asked

He began to smirk " well for one, I'm the aggressive one, and I get to do that because I'm your boyfriend, and secondly" he said as he moved his hands to my butt and cupped it and pull me into him " and secondly, you did this to me" he said as he grinded into me "so you have been naughty today"

"Damn I want you"

"And you can have me when we make it back to Quantico"

"Awe, I have to wait that long we aren't leaving till Tuesday and its Tuesday today that's a full week"

"Baby girl you have been waiting for seven years, I'm pretty sure you can wait a week"

"Well handsome, you weren't mine seven years ago"

"Baby I have always been yours"

DEREK

I grabbed her hand and we walked into the kitchen. "Hey what are you guys doing" I asked.

"We're making cupcakes, we are doing blue and pink ones since we don't know if Sarah is having boys or girls. Grab a bowl we are making plenty" my mom said.

I grabbed a bowl and a box of cupcake mix and me and Pen began mixing the chocolate batter. I dipped my finger in it and brought it up to Pen lips. She grabbed my wrist and held it there and she began to suck the chocolate of my finger I couldn't help but groan at the way she was staring into my eyes. "Chocolate, my favorite" Pen said

"Mom. Derek and Pen are doing sexual things with the cupcake mix" Sarah said.

"Hey, hey you two cut it out" my mom said.

I pulled my finger away and me and Pen began laughing.

"Ha ha you guys got in trouble" Dessi said.

We all begin to laugh. Now my family was completely back to the way it was supposed to be. Our problems are over and that's all I could ask for.


	14. Chapter 14

She's Pregnant and it's his baby?

DEREK

"OOOOH BABY GIRL" I called out to Pen as I came down the stairs the next morning. How did she manage to slip out of bed before me this morning, I have no idea. As I declined the stairs I began to smell coffee, and bacon. I couldn't help but to smile to myself. What a wonderful feeling this is.

"Morning, hot stuff" she said as I turned the corner and stood in the entryway way.

"Hey Baby, why are you up so early"

She went to the cupboards and pulled down the coffee cups and plates and sat them on the table.

"Well handsome, the reason why I am up so early is because I heard your mom and sisters, moving about the house soo I got up, Sarah has a doctor appointment, so your mom went with her, and Dessi has a early class today, so I decided to make you breakfast, or atleast try to make you breakfast"

She began to look frantically over the food cooking on the stove. I walked into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Awww baby, what happened" I looked at the stove and noticed she had eggs in a skillet, she must've intended to scramble them.

"Baby, I tried to scramble eggs, but the stupid eggs just sat there when I put them into the pan, and no offense to your mom stove are anything, but how in the hell do you work an electric stove, why couldn't she just have kept a gas stove, would've been soooo much easier" she blew out a breath that made her bang go up, then she began to pout. "I gave up on the eggs, but its bacon over there on the table, all that I didn't burn"

"Aw babe, you didn't mess up, let me show you" I reached and turned the knob on the stove to high "ok first of all, when scrambling eggs, you might want to try and scramble them" I grabbed the fork and began to scramble the egg yolk until the eggs began to scramble. "See that's easy isn't it, and as for the bacon, it's not burnt, it's just extra crispy and I happened to like my bacon that way, so see problem fixed"

She turned in my arms, and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I love you , you know that right" she said

"Without a doubt" I backed us up to the counter and I sat up on it, with her between my legs, I leaned down and gave her a short kiss, that soon turned into a full blown make out session. Soon there was sounds of moans, and groans sounding out through the kitchen. I began tracing my hand up and down her sides.

"Mmm hot stuff, food, this will have to wait" she said pulling away, with swollen lips, she couldn't have looked anymore sexier than she do right now.

"What If I'm hungry for some else" I said as I began pulling at the waistband of her pants. She slapped my hands away.

"Behave, now lets eat" she removed herself from in between my legs and walked over to the table. I hopped off the counter.

"Fine baby girl, but you really don't know what you are missing, I could've just made this morning a really, really good morning"

"Oh baby I know, If my dreams do you any justice"

"So you dream about me"

"Well Duh hot stuff, how do you think I managed, all this time, between the dreams, and fantasies I have about you, and the thoughts that run through my mind while we are at work, I have to find ways to satisfy myself"

"Ooh sounds interesting, care to share some of these thoughts"

"Ok well there's one where I think about you taking me in the bathroom on the jet, and having your ways with me. There's also the time when you were unit chief and you were soo stress and the only thing I could think about was me relieving some of that stress by locking us in the briefing room, and you calling me Ms. Garcia and me yelling out take me Sir"

I felt my pants tightening

"And don't even get me started on the nights when I was home alone, and all I could think about was you between my-"

"ok baby girl, I get it you fantasize about me"

"I do a lot more than just fantasize"

I coughed, as I began to choke on the coffee I was drinking. I felt myself began to sweat.

"you are so bad, you know that, what am I going to do with you"

"take me upstairs, and make my fantasies come true"

"Really, Pen, I don't want to rush things we haven't even been on and official date yet"

"So we go on an official date,  
When we get back to quantico, But I want you now, this mama has needs that hasn't been fulfilled since her college years"

I sat back in my chair, was she telling me she hasn't had sex since college.

"Baby, what about you and lynch, you guys never had sex, if you don't mind me asking"

"Oh we had sex, believe me, but the question is, did me and lynch have good sex, see Kevin thinks sex is about his needs, and plus he was way to serious, it was in and out and bam done, he asked to many questions for my liking, wasn't fun at all"

"What you mean he asked too many questions"

"what I mean Is what I said, too many questions where asked, he would always ask am I doing this right, maybe we should try it a different way, you don't look like you're enjoying it, should I go this fast, or this slow, blah blah blah boring"

"So your were never satisfied while with him, in bed"

"no only when, I would imagine it was you, and I know it was wrong to picture it was you, but I didn't do it all the time, just the few times where you guys didn't go off on cases and you would spend your whole day in my lair with me, that's when I would go home to Kevin and release that built up frustration"

My eyes clouded over with lust, my baby just admitted that she has been lusting over me for quite some time.

I got out my seat and put our now empty plates into the sink. I walked over to her and held out my hand and she grabbed it and stood up.

I looked into her eyes "Baby, you don't have to fantasize, or imagine anymore, I'm going to show you what you have been messing"

PEN

Wow is he serious, the look in his eye tells me he is. Before I could even think we were walking up the stairs and he was stripping me as we closed the door to the room. He began to kiss up and down my body as I stripped him of his clothes. Heavy breathing and groans were escaping the rooms. "No time for slow Derek, I need you know and fast"

"ok baby girl, this is all about you"

And with that final statement he proceeded to make my morning a very fast and rough morning. To say it was like fireworks exploding that was an understatement, Derek knew my body, more than Lynch, ever knew. He did things to me that no one has ever done. We managed to laugh as we teased and bit at each other skin, not seeming to get close enough to each other. Derek has amazing stamina, there was no way to compare his to Lynchs, and when we both reached the peak, of our orgasms we both came down together, it was truly amazing.

"Damn baby, that was amazing, you may not believe me but that was better than I ever had, and I mean that Pen"

"I love you handsome, I think I'm addicted now"

"that's good to know, baby, because there will be plenty more times that we do that"

He rolled off of me and got out of bed and put on his pair of boxers and he handed me his shirt and my girlie boxers I had. I got up and put them on, we both cuddled back into bed. I began to trace the tattoo on his arm.

"Hey handsome, how many tattoos do you have"

"uh, I have twelve" he began to chuckle as my faced dropped.

"Handsome I just saw you fully naked I only saw three"

"uh let's see, I have my tattoo on my left arm right there, I have my lion tattoo, I have freedom on my back, I have my sign on my leg, I have three lips on my thigh close to my junk area -"

"wait a minute how could I have not seen that, I mean it was right there"

"well maybe next time, you can get close enough to where you can see it, but then have i have a quote that says, when looking for something, make sure you find it, also have my moms, and sisters initials, and lastly I have an tattoo on my wrist under my watch that is an heart that said I love baby girl."

"YOU DO NOT!"

"uh yes I do, I actually got it a few days before you were shot, I planned on showing you but we got called on a case, and when you got shot, you got with lynch, so I never showed you, why do you think I always wear a watch even when it's not working"

"oh my god, you are serious aren't you"

He began to take the watch off, and then he turned his wrist so I could look and indeed there it was the tattoo.

"aww baby I love it, I can't believe you got this tattooed" I began to trace it with my finger, before bringing his wrist up to my lips kissing the tattoo. "I love it baby, and I love you soo much"

"Come on baby let's go back to sleep, ok"

I nodded and curled back into his side.

DEREK

After me and pen awoke from our nap we went back downstairs to watch some movies and wait on my mother and sister to get home.

"Hey, do you think you could take me to get a tattoo, while we're here" pen asked, as she lifted her head out of my lap to look at me. I gently pushed her back into laying position.

"Baby, you don't Have to get a tat, just because I have one"

"No that's not the reason, I just really want one, I have a lot of stuff pierced , my friends and I were always into that type of stuff but nobody never wanted to get a tattoo and I wasn't going by myself, I already know what I want"

"Really what"

"I've always wanted a butterfly, but not a colorful, just a black butterfly"

"Um baby, I know a tattoo expresses you, but a black butterfly does not express you"

"Yea I know, but it would prove that a butterfly is still beautiful, with out all the brights colors, I was in that stage when I first entered the BAU, I realized that I had entered a world where most of the females could wear all these black suits and they would look ten times as better than I did. I mean look at Em and JJ, they can come in the office with a shirt and a pair of slacks, and the guys would pay more attention to them, than the work their doing, but if I was to come in there, nobody would notice me. So the only way I do get noticed Is because of the bright colors I wear, but I know when I go home and I'm in a t shirt and sweats, and no make up, I'm beautiful than, but no one sees that, so I really want that tattoo"

"Ok baby, we will go tomorrow, but Pen what you just said isn't true, I've always noticed you"

"Really Derek, you're just saying that because I just gave you some, I know what your type is, and it isn't me"

DEREK

Ok now I'm getting angry, do she really think I don't see her as the beautiful sexy woman she truly is.

"Oh yea baby girl care to give me an example of what my type is"

"Derek, can we not get into this right now, we just had mind blowing sex, and I don't want to ruin the aftermath of it"

"No baby we are talking about this"

"Ok Derek you want an example, gladly too"

PEN

I can't believe this, why can't he just drop it.

"Ok let's see for an example, um how about Tamara Barnes, all legs and long hair, skinny, caramel color, you saw her and that was it for you. Your man hood went into overdrive, it was always she's so sexy, and she's beautiful. Another example how about Agent Jordan Todd, you were in the coffee shop and you had just purchased a coffee, you saw her and you threw it in the trash just to impress her. And don't get me started on the millions of times when the team were at the club, and you always approached the skinny girls standing at the bar. So see Derek I know your type and it isn't me, you have never crossed a Crowded Bar for me, you've always went out onto the dance floor with them other girls and I was stuck at the table wishing you would show interest in me, and that you would grind up on me in the club like you did with them girls, but I know you would probably be too embarrass, and I completely understand."

"Pen, baby, listen to me I'm not going to give you some tired excuse like that was the old me, but I am going to tell you this, I have always been attracted to you Pen, you are so much more attractive than any of those girls, if I would have known than, that you wanted to be with me, them other girls wouldn't have been in the picture, they could never fully satisfy me, Pen your body is... Is -"

"Yea I know Derek, my body is awkwardly shaped, I'm fat, I know you don't have to try to make me feel better"

He lifted his hand and smacked me on my butt.

"Listen no one talks about my baby that way, not even my baby, ok. And what I was about to say was, your body is amazing, I love every inch of you, from your amazingly plump ass, I love that Pen" he said as his hands traveled to my butt and gave it a squeeze, than his hands moved back up my body " and these" he said as he cupped my breast into his hands. "These, are like amazing, you come into work with them low cut shirts on, and it takes every thing in me not to just come and bury myself in them"

I began to blush as his hands roamed all over my body. No man has ever explored my body the way he did.

"Baby I would never ask you to change, and I never want you to change unless that is what you want to do ok"

I nodded, and he flipped us over, to where he was on top, and before I knew it our bodies where joined together and we could be heard through the house. This time was much slower as he explored and kissed and loved every inch of me.

AFTER THE NAP

DEREK

Me and Pen had just got done with our shower, and were downstairs, when my mom and sisters walked in.

"Hey there's my babies" my mom called out as she came in the door.

"Hey ma, where have you been all day"

"Oh your sisters wanted to all meet up for lunch, so we went and ate did a little shopping around, getting prepared to move, um I bought some really cute shoes" my mom said all In a rush, that I thought she said they were getting ready to move.

"Wait a minute ma, did you just say that you guys were moving. Why?"

She began to look at Sarah, and Dessi.

"Um look baby, right now you are going to need me, so I'm packing up and I'm moving to Quantico, Sarah has a job offer there, and well Dessi isn't staying in Chicago by herself so in about 4 months we will be in Quantico with you guys."

"Mom wait why would I need you there, what's going on"

Dessi came and stood in front of me.  
"Um Derek, your my brother so I'm not going to lie to you, and you know that me a Kaylin are friends, she was in Chicago yesterday and ugh she called me and asked if I could help her with something, and I agreed, make the long story short, she was having signs of pregnancy, she took three test and they all came back positive, she had a doctors appointment today and they confirmed she was about six weeks pregnant, with your kid"

"Wait a minute, that cant be right,six weeks ago I was... Damn, so Dessi she's pregnant with my baby"

As I thought back to six weeks ago I remembered that night perfectly well, we were hanging out, and she started to complain about me not showing her enough love and so I took her to bed that night and I proved just how much I did love her.

"Yea, Derek it's your baby, Kaylin said she was going to call you after she went home and took a nap, she's still in Chicago, I think she wants to meet up and talk about it" Dessi said as she rubbed her hands up and down my arms.

"So see baby boy, I'm going to have to be there with Sarah and her kids and then whatever decision you two decide to make, I have to be in Quantico with you guys." My mom said.

"So you guys are trying to tell me I'm going to be a dad, is that what you guys are telling me"

I watched as they nodded their heads. Wow.

Pen stood up from the couch where she watched all this go down. "Um excuse me, but I think I'm going to be sick" she said as she ran out of the room and up the stairs. I heard the door slam, and I heard her vomiting.

I turned and headed towards the stairs.

"Derek let me go, I don't think It would be a good idea for you to go up there" my mom said as she put her hand on my shoulder. I only nodded in agreement.

PEN

The man I love, is going to be a dad from someone else other than me. Was the only thought going through my head as I emptied everything out of me. Only hours ago we were having sex and he made sure that we used a condom, because I knew and he knew that he wasn't ready for kids. As I best friend I was nothing but happy for him. But as his girlfriend I couldn't feel nothing but jealously, and hurt.

"Penelope, sweetheart are you ok" Fran asked as she came in and began to rub circles on my back.

"I'm fine , i am Derek's best friend first before anything, and I am truly truly happy for him, but as his girlfriend I can't help to feel jealous I always pictured giving him his first child, but you know things don't work out the way you picture them."

"You know, pictures are meant to be altered, just alter that picture, you guys are going to be just fine"

"But what if, they both decide that they want to try and work things out for the baby. The baby deserves a full family a mommy and a daddy, I grew up without a mommy and daddy they were barely there, and I don't want that baby not to have his daddy around, I love Derek I really do but right now he needs to focus on Kaylin and the baby"

"Pen sweetheart listen, do you know how good that baby life would be if it had a mom, a dad, and a step mom. That baby will be so blessed to have you in it's life"

"No Fran, Kaylin hates me this isn't going to cause nothing but troubles for Derek, and I'm not going to be the cause of it"

"Ok Penelope, do you think by you calling it quits with Derek, will make him happy, do you really think that would be ok with him"

"Fran excuse me for telling you this, but just a few hours ago we were having sex, and he made sure we were protected because we both knew he wasn't ready for kids, but downstairs he was smiling and happy because he's going to be a dad, who am I to take that away from him"

"Ok sweetheart if you say you love Derek like you say you do, you would go down the steps, and be there for him, because he's going to need his baby girl, at the end of the day, you are just going to have to work it out with him, ok"

"I understand where you are coming from, but how can I sit there and watch him do all these fatherly duties, and not get jealous and emotional, and pull away from him"

"You wanna know what your supposed to do." Came Derek's voice from the door way. " Your supposed to tell me when it's getting to you, you are supposed to talk to me, let me know if you feel I'm stepping out of line, and when the baby come and I find myself not showing you enough attention, you let me know, and please believe Pen, our time will come for us to have our family, this is just a set back, I love you... not her" Derek said as he came through the bathroom door and sat beside me. "So my question is. Is you going to stick it out for yo man"

I laughed "of course handsome I'm going to stick it out for my man"

"Good to know" he said than he leaned over to kiss me. I began to blush and I moved away from him

"Hot stuff your mom is right there"

"Well I take that as my Que to leave" Fran said as she got up to leave.

"Um actually mom after I go make this phone call I'm taking Pen down to the tattoo parlor" he said as we both got up.

"Oh you and your tattoos, have fun you guys"

"Baby I'm going to go call Kaylin, then we can leave ok"

"Ok handsome"

"I love you baby girl"

"And I love you hot stuff"

He left out the room to go handle the phone call, I wiped all the smudge makeup away, and reapplied some. In the back or my mind I couldn't help but wonder if love is enough because at the end of the day she's pregnant and it's his baby.

Authors note: ok you guys I don't know how you feel about this chapter, but it doesn't look like Kaylin is going anywhere for the next 8 months. Please r&r. Thanks to everyone who is still following me with this story it only gets better from here.


	15. Chapter 15

Tattoos and baby mama drama

DEREK

"Come on baby, why are you scared to go in, I thought you was all for it to come get a tattoo"

"Oh hot stuff I didn't actually expect you to bring me here, did you know that when you get a tattoo, blood is a result from that, I mean seriously Derek that one little needle causes that much blood"

"Um Pen, of course I do, I get a tattoo every time I come back to Chicago, and this place is the best place to get a tattoo, you can trust them 100%. And baby if you don't recall I happen to know about all of your piercings, and I do mean all of them, you get blood from piercings. Hell Pen you even got your vagina pierced"

"Well that piercing was a result of a bet that I lost, so I had no choice, I was expecting them to say if you lose you have to get your tongue pierced, but no they said i had to get a princess albertina, in other words i had to get my area down there pierced, can you imagine how awkward and embarrassing that was"

"We'll baby if it counts for anything I'm kind of glad you lost that bet, I find that to be quite sexy"

"Of course you do, but about this tattoo, I'm ready, lets go"

"Baby trust me your are in good hands here" I took her hand as we got out the car and walked into the tattoo parlor.

"Oh my god, it's so dark and scary looking"

"Baby calm down"

Just than my tattoo guy Blake walked out from behind a curtain.

"Well what the hell, it's Derek Morgan, the guy who comes get tattoos just for the hell of it. HEY MICHELLE COME LOOK WHO'S HERE!" He called out as he poked his head back through the curtain. A few seconds later Michelle appeared from behind the curtain.

"DEREK OH MY GOD, ITS GOOD TO SEE YOU" she said as she walked up to me and I embraced her in a brotherly sister hug.

"Hey little knuckle head, how's it been" I asked as she looked over towards Pen.

"Oh my god Derek, is this the Famous Baby Girl, that you are always rambling on and on and on about, the same Baby girl that you got tattooed on your wrist, the very same Baby Girl that you said you couldn't wait till she was finally yours. Oh my god it is so awesomely amazing to meet you, this guy right here talked soo much about you"

I looked over to Pen and she was blushing that color red that I loved about her. "Hi it's nice to meet you too, the both of you actually" she said.

"So whose getting the tattoo today, let me guess it's you Derek" Blake said.

"Um I might but today is all about her, she already know what she's going to get"

"Oh yea, what are we looking to get, if you would like you can look in one of the books, and either me or Michelle will do your tattoo" Blake said.

"Um just a butterfly" she said.

"Any color, or anything special" he asked.

"No just a really fancy butterfly, on this part of my wrist" she said as she turned her hand over and pointed to her wrist.

"Ok come on back, and we can get started." Blake said as he and Pen began to walk towards the back room.

"Hey Michelle, do you think you could hook your boy up with a tattoo" I asked her

"Of course what are you getting this time"

"I want Penelope tattooed in Chinese on my chest"

"Yea sure come on"

"Can we be in the same room with Pen, she's kind of scared"

"Yea come on back"

We went to the back and Pen and Blake were just getting situated for the tattoo. I walked into the room, and stripped of my shirt.

"Hot stuff not that i don't enjoy the little strip show your doing but what are you doing"

"What I'm doing is, sitting in a chair getting prepped for a tattoo"

"Really what are you going to get"

"See that's something that only me and the tattoo artist know and that's something for you to find out"

It took us at least an hour or so to get done with our tattoos, I ended up getting my Chinese tattoo and I also got my other tattoos touched up, and I even got my lion colored in. Once the Blake started on Pen's tattoo her fears went away, we were able to all laugh and joke around, and before we knew it we were done.

"Ok all done" Blake said as we got up and followed him to the cash register. "Now remember take care of them things, they will itch, once it's time for them to start peeling, make sure you put unscented lotion or Vaseline on it, and do not scratch them."

"Um Blake you must've forgot how many tattoos I have, I'm pretty sure I know what to do" I told him as we all started to laugh.

"Ok, your total Pen will be 65.05, and yours Derek will, be 85.40" Michelle said as she wrote us out a receipt.

I went into my pocket and pulled out two one hundred dollar bills and handed it to her.

"Hot stuff I can pay for my own, you don't have to do that"

"I know I don't have to do anything, I want to do it, don't worry about it" I told her as I leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Ok here you go your change is 49.95 and make sure you take care of them things ok"

"Will do, see you guys" I said as I grabbed Pen's hand and we walked out the door and headed to the truck.

"Hey baby, do you want me to drop you off back at home, I have to go meet up with Kaylin, I would love it if you came with, but if you want to go home I understand"

"No handsome I'll go with, and I promise to behave, I'm just there for support"

"Thanks baby"

*AT THE PARk*

"Hey baby she's over there" Pen said pointing to a table where Kaylin was sitting. I let out a breath and grabbed Pen's hand and we walked over to the table.

"Uh hi Kaylin" she looked up to me and I could tell she had been crying not even minutes before we got here. Me and Pen took a seat on the bench.

" Hey Derek, I'm glad you came, I didn't think you would, I didn't even know Dessi told you"

"Yea she told all of us actually, oh Kaylin I don't think I've officially introduced you to Pen. Pen this is Kaylin, Kaylin this is Pen"

"So this is your girlfriend now, the girl you left me for. But look Derek you know me I am not the fake type, so I'm going to be honest, I have no intentions of knowing Pen, that's not  
why I said I would meet you, we have things to talk about and i have things to give you"

"Kaylin you do realize that Pen is going to be in my life which means she's in the baby life. So you guys do need to get along some type of way"

"Before we get in all of that, I have something to ask you"

"What is it?"

"Does your family have a history of twins"

"Um yea my uncles are twins on my mom side, and my dad was a twin. Why"

"Well that will explain this, my mom is a twin"

"Yea I know" I told her as she slid a piece of paper over to my side of the table. When I picked it up it was a ultrasound photo. I looked closely to the picture, and what I saw made me drop my head in shock. I let out some breaths, and the I lifted my head up to look at her.

"Hot stuff what's wrong" Pen asked.

I began to rub my head and my neck. It seem as though I got an headache out of nowhere. I turned and looked Pen in her eyes, trying my best to read her. "She's pregnant with twins"  
I said as I watched Pen gasp. And than she turned her head away from me. I knew Pen needed a few minutes to process everything so I turned my attention back on Kaylin

"We're having twins, ok are they healthy and all of that" I asked her

"Yea their healthy, the doctor printed out my scheduled appointments, and he printed out some classes he suggested we take since we're going to be new parents" she said as she handed me the papers she had in her hand.

"I will try to make all the appointments, I want to be in my kids life, the only way I don't make it is if I'm out of town on a case, which brings us back to Pen, it's very rare that she goes on a case, so she can take my spot when I'm not there"

"Look Derek, I understand that she's the new woman in your life, but you have to understand I don't want her around my kids, and that should be my decision, my kids are not growing up thinking that another woman is their mother, I would never do that to you, these are your kids I would never let another man come into their life. So you should respect me when I say no Pen cannot be in their life, and no she cannot go on appointments with me, that's your responsibility."

"And that brings me to another thing, how do I even know those are my kids"

"Here" she handed me a piece of paper. "I knew you would think something like that, so I have schedule us to have a DNA test in Quantico next week"

I let out a breath "wow we're really doing this aren't we, we are going to be parents"

"Yea we are, and Derek I know we are not a couple, but I hope you will be there for me through this as if we are one."

"I promise I will try my best, you need me you just call as long as it nothing to outrageous I will try my best to be there"

"Thanks Derek that's all that I asked, and I think we will be good parents"

"Wow twins, that's crazy"

"I heard Sarah is also expecting twins, so you shouldn't be that surprised, and I bet your mom is so excited, she's getting four grand babies and two of them are coming from her baby boy, it's going to be so funny to see two little us running all over the place I can't wait"

PEN

Twins, what the hell. I thought I could handle not giving him his first child but now I won't even be able to give him his second either. After twins he probably wouldn't even want anymore kids, where does that put me, I wanted us to have our own family, not him have his own family with another girl.

I sat there and listened while they talked. For her to say she doesn't want me around their kids, I didn't like it, but I will respect her, she doesn't want me around them and around them I will not be.

Something else hit me that she said. I just remembered that Fran is going to be soo excited for her baby boy, she's going to be doing all her grandmother duties with Kaylin, she's going to go shopping for baby clothes,cribs, and toys. I can't sit there and watch that. That would literally kill me inside.

I continued to listen to their conversation, not even realizing that I had started to cry, until I felt a tear drop onto my hand, I quickly wiped the tears away. I sniffled before I excused myself

"Um excuse me guys, but handsome I'm going to the truck I need to make a phone call"

He grabbed my hand before getting ready to stand up

"Oh handsome you don't have to go, stay and talk I just have to make a call, ok" I watched as he nodded and sat back down. "I just want to say congratulations, Kaylin, I know you will be a wonderful mother"

I said as I turned and headed towards the truck. I really had no one to call, but I had to get away from there. I walked to the the truck with tears scrolling down my face.

Today has been one crazy day for me. I never thought I would get a tattoo, I also never thought my boyfriend would be have kids by someone other than me.

So today was filled with tattoos and baby mama drama.


	16. Chapter 16

Friends are better than nothing

DEREK

On the way home from the park, I could tell Pen was bottling up her thoughts. I tried my best to get her to talk but she just wouldn't open up, and if I know anything about my baby girl it's that she will talk when she's ready too. So I let it go and we drove home in silence. When we pulled up to the house, we got out and headed up the stairs. Before going in she turned to me and gave me a long heated kiss like it would be the last kiss from me that she would get.

"Baby, are we going to talk" I asked her as she pulled away.

She shook her head "not yet, handsome"

So I stepped around her and opened the door. She went in and immediately headed upstairs. I decided to give her time to herself, so I headed into the kitchen where I heard my mom humming to herself.

"Hey baby boy how did it go today" she asked as she sat down in the chair opposite me.

"Not good ma, she's not even talking to me"

"Wait who's not talking to you Kaylin, or Pen"

"Pen, we were at the park, and I was trying to explain to Kaylin that Pen was going to be in my life, and she basically said she didn't want Pen to even touch the kids. And I know Pen she's going to respect her, and not come near them. How am I supposed to make sure the girl I am madly in love with is happy and also at the same time make sure the mother of my kids are happy and healthy. Ma how am I supposed to do that"

"Baby I don't know what to say, but things will definitely be difficult over the next eight months, and it will get even more difficult once the babies are born. Pen is going to feel so many different emotions over the next couple of months it's going to be hard for her."

"I know that Ma, and I know that right now Pen is upstairs thinking about what everybody wants, and what everybody needs but she is not thinking about what she needs, or what she wants. She's doing that because her heart is as big as anything I have ever known.

Just then there was a cough from the doorway, me and my mom turned and saw Pen standing there.

PEN

When I came up to the room, I thought about the all the emotions I would endure over the next couple of months and the more I thought about it the more I realized what I had to do. So I went downstairs, to do the hardest thing I have ever done

I heard them talking and I began to get chocked up at hearing how stressed my hot stuff sounded. I accidentally coughed and they turned to look at me. Here goes nothing.

I walked in and I took a seat next to Derek.

"Uh I will let you guys talk" Fran said as she started to get up.

"No Fran I want you here too"

"Ok dear, if you are sure"

I let out a deep breath and Derek turned his head to face me. I looked him into his eyes

"Ok um, how can I say this, um"

"Baby just spit it out I think I already know what you are going to say anyway. So just say it" Derek said as he began to rub at his neck.

"Ok handsome, I really think that it would be best if we put our relationship on hold for the next couple of months. Because I don't think it -"

"What! put our relationship on hold what the hell does that even mean"

"Derek let Pen finish you didn't give her time to explain before you cut her off" Fran said.

"Thanks Fran, as I was saying handsome we should put it on hold, me and you will constantly argue, we will never have time with each other. Baby you will be stressed everyday trying to handle the job, Kaylin, and me. You even said so yourself. I don't want you to have to worry about my happiness. Which brings me to another reason why I think we should put it on hold, Derek you know how badly I want kids, don't you, and most of all you know how bad I wants kids with you"

"I know that Pen, and we will have kids, plenty of kids" Derek grabbed a hold of my hand and his thumb began to massage my hand.

This was a lot harder than I imagine. I cannot believe I was here trying to figure out a way to end things with the guy I have loved for many years now. But it had to be done.

"Derek, the first thing I thought about when we first got together was how you were changing and how you were ready to be in a committed relationship. I had a dream a couple of nights ago about us starting a family and me and Fran going shopping in baby stores, and me and you painting nurseries. How can I sit there and watch while you go to doctors appointments and watch you run off to Kaylin when she's having weird cravings and all of that, I can't do that. I can't sit here and not feel an ounce of jealously when Fran goes shopping with Kaylin, or  
When Sarah and Dessi help her plan a baby shower, how am I supposed to sit through that."

"So what we are not even going to try, we are not going to see if we could pull through this together, just end it and act like this never happen. This has to be the quickest break up ever I mean we just got together, and it's over all ready. Damn I always managed to screw shit up" he said as he banged his hand on the table and stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Derek, watch your mouth. There's no need to use such language" Fran scolded him.

I stood up and went over to him "listen to yourself Derek, you are already blaming yourself . Imagine if we drag this alone and it gets sooo bad to where we can't even stand to be in the same room with each other"

"Pen, you know that will never happen, I love you too much to let that happen"

"And I love you too, but there's always that one possibility that it will happen, you have so much on your plate right now Derek, just work on your family for now and in a couple of months if you and Kaylin can't work your relationship out I'm here. Okay"

"No not okay, hell Pen you are my family, how can I even attempt to try and be with Kaylin, when I only want to be with you"

"Derek babies change things, just try or not try, but we are on hold."

"Listen, I know what I want, and I know I don't want to argue any more with you, so if you need time, I am willing to put us on hold, but I promise Pen if anything change between us -"

"Handsome nothing will change I promise, we are still going to be the same hot stuff and baby girl we have always been"

He pulled me into him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you baby girl" he whispered into my ear as he leaned back and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too handsome"

"But Pen just to let you know this little on hold thing you thought of its only temporary so don't forget that, and tomorrow I have somewhere to take you since it's the last day we will be in Chicago."

"Ok hot stuff"

"Hey Pen, I just want to say that even though I'm happy I will be getting grand kids from Derek, I would be more excited if they were coming from you, and no matter what, you are my daughter and you are stuck with me ok"

I laughed to myself. This is one family I cannot get out of even if I tried. I loved them too much and they loved me too much.

"Mom me and Pen are going to go up to bed, it's been a long day" Derek said as he began to walk out the room.

"Hey handsome I'll be right up"

He nodded and left out the door, I waited till heard the door close upstairs.

"Hey Fran may I ask you a question"

"Yes you may Penelope"

"Fran how big of a mistake do you think I'm making, honestly"

"To be honest I don't think you are making a mistake at all, I think you are in the right state of mind, but I will tell you what your mistake is and that is expecting him to give him Kaylin and chance sure he might be there for her, but that relationship is over. He's going to still want to be with you, he's going to spend these eight months with you even if you guys aren't together, and you want to know why"

I nodded my head as I processed everything she was telling me.

"He's going to do all this because he is madly in love with you. You are his baby girl nothing or no one is going replace that"

"Yea I know and no one will ever replace him, I just hope we can make it past these eight months."

"Hey Pen, you know once the kids are born and Kaylin leaves the kids with Derek at his house she can not control who stays over there, so do not let Kaylin get to you ok"

"Ok good night Fran"

"Good night sweetheart"

DEREK

Ok so do I want me and Pen to be on "hold" no I don't, but it's better than her saying we are done. I will take on "hold"over,we're done any day. I made a promise to myself that I will tell Pen I love her everyday of these eight months, A day will not go by without me telling her.

My phone on the side table began to vibrate. I picked it up and looked at the caller I.d. It read Kaylin. I let out a breath and than I answered it.

"Hello"

"Hey Derek, I'm just calling to see if you have read over any of the papers I gave you"

I looked over to the spot on the floor where my jacket laid and the papers were laying.

"Uh not yet, but I will though, is it anything that I need to look at like now"

"Uh no not really the real stuff like appointments and all that doesn't start until a few weeks so, no rush"

"Oh ok"

"Um I'm headed back to Quantico, tomorrow so I thought I should let you know, do you want to head out with me, I'm pretty sure after the big news Penelope has probably already left, so if you don't want to fly back by yourself, you can fly back -"

"Listen you don't have to tell me everything you do, this doesn't change a damn thing we are not together, if it wasn't for my kids you are carrying we wouldn't even be having this conversation right now. And as for Pen, she has not left and she will not leave so you might as well get use to it. And to be honest until we have the DNA test do not call me, until I know for sure those kids are mine we have no reason to talk"

"Ok Derek, I guess I'll see you in a few weeks so we can do the test, but these are your babies"

"Yea well we will see have a safe flight" I said as I hung up the phone just as Pen walked into the room. I sat my phone onto the table, and I began to rub my temple.

"Ugh! Damn" I mumbled

"Handsome what's wrong" she said as she came over and sat beside me on the bed.

"Kaylin just called, and she kind of pissed me off, but it's nothing"

"Oh come on Derek we are still friends remember, just because we are not together, together doesn't mean we can't talk to each other"

"I know Pen, it's just she says these things that she know would get to me, and she has always been that way, but I just realized how horrible she is. And now that's she's pregnant she feels as though I should know where she is at every weakening moment, or she has to call and check up on me. It's just annoying me. I just can't believe she's pregnant."

"We'll handsome you guys were in a relationship, more even you guys were in a sexual relationship, it was bound to happen at some point."

"Can I tell you something" I looked at her as she nodded her head so I could continue.

"You know after you got shot and you and Kevin got together or whatever, and the day that we got back from the case and we were all in the bullpen and Kevin called Rossi up to the office. JJ started singing the sitting in the tree song, I came to your office and we talked about why you didn't tell me and blah blah blah. That night I went to the club, because I must admit I was feeling kind of down, so I'm in the club and I find my girl for the night everything was going perfectly, we got back to my place we were in bed, I reached for my jeans for a condom and what do you know, I was out, I even looked in the night table nada. So I told the girl that I was out and she gave me the line "oh it's ok I'm on the pill" I told her that it just wouldn't happening to night, she got up and left. And that's why with every girl after that I made sure I had protection, because the only person I was willing to go down that road with was you, if anyone was getting pregnant because I didn't use a condom was you. But that day with Kaylin was a big slip up on my part, she was complaining and nagging and I took her to bed not even thinking, I just wanted her to shut the hell up. It totally slipped my mind to grab protection, and now I'm in a situation that I can't get out of. I guess that's my fault though, but Pen I just really want you to know, me and you will have all of the kids we dreamed about, we will have that big house that has the pool that we dream about every night, ok, nothing or no one is going to stop us from having that."

"Derek I just want you to be happy, but if you are sure that I'm what you want maybe we can lower the temporary hold to half and make it four months, because I don't think I can make it the full eight months"

"I don't even think I can make it a full two months, but I will. I love you baby girl, now can we get some sleep we have to be up early tomorrow"

"Love you too hot stuff good night"

"It would be if you curled up against me like we do every night" she scooted over and wrapped her hands around me and laid her head against my chest.

"Hey Pen, you know we can never stayed angry with each other"

"What do you mean handsome"

"I mean think about it how many times have we had an argue meant and we actually stayed upset with other, none"

"Yea well you hate to see me upset and you will do anything I ask, because you love me soooo much"

"Damn, I am going to have one spoiled family, if I can't even say no to you"

"Yea well there's nothing you can do about it. Now as I remember some told me to get some sleep because we got somewhere to be tomorrow"

" ok fine sleep I'm going"

Nothing or no one could come between me and my baby girl. She may not be my girlfriend right now but she is my friend. And Friends are better than anything.


	17. Chapter 17

This is My promise to you

DEREK

I don't know how are why but I was up earlier than Pen, I eased my way out if bed, and headed down the hall to my moms room. I knocked on her door.

"Come in!" She yelled out

I twisted her door knob and walked in and closed the door behind me. My mom was propped on in bed watching t.v.

"Hey Ma" I said as I went around to the other side of the bed and sat down.

"Hey baby boy what's up" she asked as she turned the t.v, off,

"Uh nothing, I got up earlier than Pen, and I didn't want to wake her and plus I kinda have something to talk to you about"

"Oh ok sounds serious what's wrong"

"Ugh a lot is wrong, but that's not what I'm here to talk about. Um Ma do you still have the ring that grandma gave you, when you and dad first got together"

"Why yes I do, I believe so, hand me that box over there on the dresser."

I got up and walked to the dresser and got the box and took it to her. I sat back down on the bed, while she began searching through it.

"Aha found it. Here it go, what are you planning on doing with it"

"We'll it's not an engagement ring, but I do believe it will make Pen, very happy, I'm going to use it as a promise ring. I just hope she takes me seriously"

"Oh baby she will, but my question is what are you going to promise her" she asked as she began to laugh.

"Ok see now someone's just being nosey, but I will tell you after I tell her ok"

"Sure baby what ever you say"

"Ok thanks mom, I'm going to go see if she's up yet"

I left out of the room and headed to my room, and sure enough Pen was sitting up in bed staring out the window.

"Good morning baby girl" I entered the room and sat on the bed beside her.

"Good morning hot stuff, why are you up so early"

"I had a talk with moms, nothing to worry your pretty little head about, but we do have somewhere to be in about an hour, so get that beautiful ass of yours up and get dressed"

"Well what if my beautiful ass doesn't want to get up, and I just want to lay in bed the rest of the day before we leave."

"Well I guess you could do that but you won't be able to get your surprise, so I guess you could do that if -"

"Ok handsome I will get up, what are we doing today"

"That's for me to know and for you to try your best to figure out baby girl, now get dressed"

After me and Pen got dress and said our goodbyes to my mom, Sarah and Dessi. We headed out the door and to the truck.

"Ok baby girl I think it's time for me to show you around the city in which I was born. The last couple of times we were here we never had time to look around, soo this whole day I'm taking you to some of my favorite spots"

"Ooooh sooo exciting where are we going first" she said as she began smiling and clapping in her seat.

"Ok first since we didn't eat breakfast at home I'm going to take you to this diner, that a friend of my dad owns, I promised herthat every time I come back home that I will stop by and have some food."

"You really love Chicago don't you, will you tell me about your life here"

I let a breath, Chicago was a touchy subject for me. Even though Pen know everything about me and my issues with Buford, and my Dad dying, I hate reliving or talking about it. That's the past, but it's something that I know I cannot avoid.

"Um yea it has its perks. I love it here, it's the only place that I can truly say that I know, and it's the only place I can really call home. I mean Quantico is home too, and I have you guys there as my family, but my Family is here, in Chicago. But now they are moving and now my home won't be here anymore, I wont have a reason to come back here. And most people will say that's a good thing because of all the bad stuff that has happened to me here, but I don't see it that way. I see Chicago as the place that made me the person I am today, I mean yea I could've went down the road of gang banging and drugs and all of that, but I knew Chicago had other things in store for me. You know when I first came to the BAU, after the first case, I wanted to just pack up and leave and head straight back to Chicago, and it might sound crazy but on the Inside I felt as though I would have let Chicago down if I have up and came home."

"That's not crazy at all, I wish I had a home I could go home too, but unlike you Quantico is my home"

"Hey baby girl, do you think you and your brothers will ever rekindle again"

"Um to be honest, no and I wouldn't care if we ever talked again, because they got upset with me over my parents death and it wasn't my fault. I still remember that night."

"Well we have awhile to drive its kinda a far out so get to talking"

PEN

"Ok so that night I was at a guy friend house now me and him had a very um strange relationship and we were each others first everything. Now keep in mind my brothers at that time were very protective of me, so you can imagine how furious they were with me when my best friend at the time screamed it out loud that i had lost my virginity while we were in the house and when my oldest brother walked passed the door and he went and told the rest of my brothers. But anyway that day my mom and dad gave me permission to stay at my guy friend house, since they were going out. They came home and my brothers started complaining about me not being home and if they didn't come get me and bring me home they would. Because I was too young to be out there whoring around. At least that's what the youngest brother told me. But any way the next morning when I came home the house was silent, I called out for mommie and daddy, but instead I was met with four angry faces. I asked where our parents were and they told me if I wasn't out there being a whore I would've known that our parents were killed in a car crash. I tried to get all the information I could about what happened and all they told me was that it was my fault, and I deserved to rot in hell, so I left. I managed to sit through the funeral and the will reading and I left, I was left from the will with my dads old car I packed up and left and never made contact with them again, I don't know if they are still in California or not. And I really could care less."

"Baby how could they blame you for that they didn't even give you a chance to explain"

"Well hot stuff they had their minds made up, And I couldn't change that, and I'm not the type of person whose going to make someone like me, that's not me."

"Yea I understand that but don't you at least want to know what they are doing, or where they live"

"Nope they don't care about enough about me, why should I care about them"

"Ok, I understand where you're coming from"

"See I knew you would. How much longer till we get there"

" I'll say about twenty to thirty minutes, hey I have another question"

"Go ahead shoot"

"What ever happened to that guy, your best friend"

"See nope ex best friend, he has been replaced by someone much more handsome, funny, caring, loveable, and sexier. But to answer your question, after I left we stayed in contact about a year or two. Last I heard he was the proud parent of a beautiful baby girl. He did write me when the baby was born and asked if I would be the god mother, and I said yes, but I haven't met the baby once, never even got a picture"

"Damn baby girl, I would say me and you have lived some very messed up lives"

"Yea we have but we both made it out of our situations and we are stronger than ever. But I would say right now we are living a very confusing life."

"That means what"

"That means we are best friends, who are madly in love with each other, but we are also on hold from our relationship, and on top of that we are both addicted to mind blowing sex with each other."

I don't know what made me add that last part in there. But it's true, we are both addicted. Last night the only thing I wanted him to do was take me to bed, and have mind blowing sex over and over, but I had to remember I'm the one who started this on hold relationship and that means on hold sex.

"Yea well that last part is very true, I don't think I have ever gotten addicted to sex with just one person, it's different, it's fun, it relaxes me. And to be honest these next four months are going to be hell"

"Well who knows maybe just maybe if you're a good boy, maybe mama will give you a treat"

Ok I know this may be wrong, but I can have Derek Morgan whenever I want to. Who am I to turn down sex with him. Maybe we can have a friends with benefits type thing.

"So basically we are friends who have occasional sex"

"I mean yea, plenty of friends do it, sex with no strings attached , why not what could it hurt as long as we use protection. It should be fine, don't you think"

"Wow baby girl your are a bad girl, but I'm down with that. Hey does anybody at work know what has happened with us down here"

"Um yea I told JJ, about you and Kaylin breaking up, us getting together, you becoming a dad. But no one else knows, I hope your ok with that."

"Yea I'm ok with that I'm just happy you are talking to someone about it and not keeping it bottled up."

"Yea me too, hot stuff"

DEREK

After we made it to the diner we had breakfast and talked a little to my dads friend. Than we left and I took Pen to the old neighborhood, I took her to the youth center. She even met James. We stopped at the gym where she met some of my old buddies, I took her by my old high school, I even took her to the park. And now we are heading to my favorite place as a kid, a lake that only me and my family knew about.

"Ok here we are baby girl our last and final stop in Chicago" I said as as we got out the car. I locked my arm into hers and we began to walk.

"You know handsome I happen to see crime scenes everyday, and If you brought me here to do some weird type of killing , where you remove my foot or something, I ask you to at least strip for me once so I can die happily."

"Hey hey nun of that I wouldn't hurt you. But come over this way" I said as I walked over to the edge of the lake. "This lake bring back so many memories, this is where all the good stuff happened with my family, my dad proposed to my mom here, my mom told Sarah she was pregnant with me here, she told me she was pregnant with Dessi, here. My dad gave me my first pocket knife here, I mean yea I was only nine, but he trusted me. We spent birthdays, holidays, family fun days, here and now I hope to add another good memory here."

"Oh you will one day handsome and this lake is beautiful, it's so peaceful out here."

"Yea I know Pen, but I have so much that I need to tell you."

I began reaching into my pocket and I pulled the ring out

"Now listen this isn't an engagement ring right now. What this is a promise/friendship ring. I asked my mom for this ring this morning. She begged me to tell her what I was going to say when I gave it to you, but hell I barley know what am I going to say now. But I do want to let you know that I promise that nothing or no one will stop me from making sure you are mines. I promise to spend this on hold time showing you that no matter what it is you who I want to be with. I promise that I will always put of friendship ahead of anything, because without friendship me and you are nothing. I promise that one day you will become Mrs. Penelope Garcia Morgan and I promise we will have kids, that are ours and only ours. I promise that no matter what happens we will be there for each other. And most of all I promise that nothing will change between us, we will only get better. So this is my promise to you"

I finished and looked into her eyes. She had been crying, I couldn't help but smile, when she started too.

"So baby girl, will you except this promise from your hot stuff"

I watched her as she processed everything I just promised her. She began to nod her head.

"Yes hot stuff, I will except this promise"

"Good, so put this on and I want you to remember this as a token as my promise to you."

I told her as I slid the ring onto her finger. This a start to better things for us. This is my promise to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Home is wherever she is

PEN

To say I was floating on cloud nine, would be a lie,I was above the clouds. If I ever doubted his love, and if he really wanted to be with me, he proved it.

When we made it back to the house we were met with the three smiling faces of his mother and sisters and dinner waiting on the table.

"Handsome they do know it wasn't an engagement ring right" I leaned over in the seat I was sitting in at the table to ask him.

"Well baby girl, to them that's how they see it, butttt I made it clear to my mom that it was a promise ring."

"Are we going to be getting a lot of questions from them" I asked him.

"Well you guys do know that we are sitting here, and we can hear everything you're saying." Dessi said as me and Derek turned our heads and were met with their faces.

"Um shouldn't you guys be eating or something" Derek asked as he began to eat his food.

"Come on baby boy it's your guys last night here, did you think we were letting you guys out of our sight" Fran said as she reached to refill Derek's drink.

"I was kind of hoping so, but I know your guys aren't, thanks ma" he said

"Soooo Penelope, that's a very nice ring you got there, um where did you get it" Sarah asked as she started chuckling.

" ugh! This is going to be a long night isn't it" I looked to Sarah and Dessi and they began to nod. "Well you guys already know where I got it from, soooo next question"

"Uh did he say something corny when he gave you the ring. What did he say" Dessi asked

"Really guys, shouldn't that just between me and Pen. I mean you guys keep everything from me." Derek said as he grabbed his plate and mine and got up to put it in the sink.

"Well Derek that's because your an over protective big brother, but me and Dessi tell each other everything, sometimes" Sarah said.

"Yea she know everything that happened to me, she know about the guy that's in my history class at school, she even know what happened when I lost my virginity" Dessi said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Uh excuse me, did you just say lost your virginity, um you betta still have it. Who was it, I swear I will hunt him down. You're not even married. Ma did you know about this." Derek said as he looked from his mother to Dessi.

"Well Derek she's twenty five years old, what do expect. And Derek you're not married either but you have kids on the way, and lets not forget about you and Pen up in the room, oh what about little Lillie from the old neighborhood." Fran said as Dessi and Sarah started laughing

"Hey hey momma this wasn't about me, but I do believe you guys were asking Pen some questions"

"Way to throw me under the bus hot stuff" I told him as I slapped his arm.

"You're right Derek, so pen was it corny" Sarah asked

"Um actually no, he just promised that we are going to be together, and no one can change that."

"Aw come on there has got to be more to it than that." Dessi said

"No no that was it" I shook my head

"Well where did he take you" Sarah asked

"To the lake" I told them as Derek grabbed my hand.

"And now I'm going to take her upstairs so we can get out of these clothes, how about we come back down and watch some movies." He said as I stood up.

"Oh I get to pick the movies" Sarah said.

"You picked last time" Dessi argued back.

Me and Derek exited the room leaving the two of them arguing and Fran trying to come to some type of compromise. We climbed the stairs,  
hand in hand and went into the room.

"Sooo baby girl, did you enjoy our last day in Chicago, who knows when we'll be back."

"Yes I did hot stuff it was amazing, and we will be back when your mom and sisters get ready for the move, and your mom is keeping the house so we can come back whenever we get ready too"

I reached into my bag to search for my pajamas, and a hair scruntchy to pull my hair up with.

"Yea I know, it's just going to be weird to have my mom and sisters in Quantico with me." He said as he stripped out of his button down shirt and went in search of another shirt, and a pair of sweats.

"Hey hot stuff, what does your tattoo say" I asked as I traced it with my finger.

"Baby girl what's your name"

"Penelope Garcia, but I don't see what that has to do with anything"  
Why would he ask that, he is completely avoiding the question.

"Well do you know what Penelope looks like in Chinese" I shook my head no.

"Well look here, this is what your name looks like in Chinese" he began pointing to his chest. Than it finally registered.

"You did not do that, aww and it's over your heart, that is sooo cute, I can't believe you did that, hot stuff"

"Well yea, I just felt that was the best place for it"

I felt my eyes tear up. I never knew that one guy could make me this happy in one day. He may not be my boyfriend as of now, but he is the best best friend ever, in the history of best friends.

"Baby girl don't cry"

"Happy tears, handsome, happy tears"

"Go put on your pajamas I will wait on you"

"Ok handsome I will be quick" I wiped the tears from my eyes as I left out the room and headed to the bathroom. I changed into my pajamas, wiped the make up from my face, applied a little Chapstick, and pulled my hair up into a ponytail.

I walked out of the bathroom, and back into the room. Sure enough he waited. When he noticed I walked in he looked up and his face dropped.

"Damn baby girl, you are beautiful" he said standing up

"Um hot stuff I'm only in pajamas, I don't even have make up on"

"You don't need it"

"Well Thanks"

"Hey Pen, can I ask you a question"

"Sure go ahead"

"Ok so I know we're not technically together right now, so were not boyfriend and girlfriend, so what are we exactly, because I know and you know we are way more than friends, and I understand you wanting space these couple of months, but I need something to define what we are"

"Well handsome, I can't call us just friends, we are two people who love each other so much, whose preparing their future. But if someone was to ask what we are, I would say we don't use labels because no labels fit us right now, we know what we are to each other and that's all that matters. Even after these four months of our relationship being on hold there's still no label that will fit us."

"Yea your right, ok thanks baby girl, I just needed to know that there is an us somewhere in there, but we have family waiting downstairs lets go."

We went downstairs that night and we watched movies and ate pop corn, all that we didn't throw at each other. We ended movie night after watching three movies, and we all headed up to bed. The next morning Me, Derek, and Dessi will be on a plane heading to Quantico.

THE NEXT MORNING

DEREK

The next morning me and pen rolled out of bed, and packed up our bags, and headed downstairs. The girls were already in the kitchen.

"Good morning Ma, big heads" I said giving them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Ewww I don't know where them lips been, but I'm pretty sure Pen does, no wonder your so damn happy this morning" Dessi cried out.

"Please remind me why I'm bringing you with us. And for your information nothing happened." I said as I ruffled her hair.

"Because you love me, and I need a school to go to so ha" Dessi said

"And besides Dessi, we were actually able to sleep so obviously they didn't do anything last night, i mean dont you think you would've heard Pen screaming or something, unless he has horrible sex" Sarah added

"Hey I can be very quiet thank you very much and FYI there's nothing horrible about it" Pen said as I shot her a look.

"Don't egg them on baby girl, um you guys Mom is in the room for crying out loud" I said.

"Baby boy, I have heard my share of banging and bed squeaking going on in this house than I can count" she said chuckling. "No you two sit and eat" she added.

We all ate breakfast and then went and got ready to leave for the airport. I loaded the truck with our bags.

"Ok baby boy, you guys have a safe trip, I will be in Quantico as soon as I'm cleared to fly, I have to do check ups on the house. Call me as soon as you land, and Dessire stay out of their business ok, and Pen darling thanks for coming out here, you really didn't have to, but I'm glad you did" my mom said as she hugged us. We hopped into the truck and headed for the airport.

I hated leaving Chicago behind. It's my home, but to be completely honest with myself, home is wherever she is.

BACK IN QUANTICO

DEREK

Well we made it safely back to Quantico. I made my call to my mom, we went and had lunch, than we went back to my place and we took a quick nap.

"Hey Pen, why don't we call Anderson, and see if the team is in and we can go by there, Hotch will probably tell us to stay out of the office for two more days, but I kind of miss those people."

"Yea sure handsome go ahead."

I made the call to Anderson and he confirmed the team was in doing paperwork. We had just pulled up to the building. I turned the car off and turned to Pen.

"Baby girl what's wrong"

"Derek, JJ knows what is going on between us but what about the rest of the team"

"I say the longer we keep it to our selves the more awkward it's going to be if they ask, we tell them simple as that, remember that little promise ring on your finger, no one is coming between us. We let them know  
where we stand, let them know I might be a dad and get it out the way"

"Ok handsome, let's go"

We got out the car and headed up to the bullpen. Everyone was engrossed in their paperwork none of them noticed we had walked in. I sat in my chair and I pulled a chair up beside me and let Pen sit down. I threw my arm around her shoulder, and pulled her closer to me.

"So I take it no one cares to tell us about the new case baby girl"

" I guess they don't hot stuff"

That got their attention. And everybody turned around, and stood up and walked to my desk.

"OH MY GOD HOW HAVE I MISSED THOSE NAUSEATING WORDS" prentiss said. As she leaned down and hugged Pen. Who stood up and hugged everyone else. I followed and hugged everyone.

"Pretty boy, give me some!" I told Reid as I offered him my balled up fist expecting him to dap me up, instead he took his hand and covered my fist and shook it.

"Welcome back guys" he said and I began chuckling.

"Pen you're back how are you guys" JJ asked as she looked pen in the eyes.

"We're fine JJ, calm your horses" pen responded.

"Are you sure" she asked again

"Yes JJ we are FINE"

Just then Hotch, and Rossi came down the steps from their offices. They walked up to my desk, where everyone was standing.

"Welcome back, Morgan, Garcia. I hope everything went well in Chicago." Hotch said.

"Yea um everything went well, my mom and sister is at home resting up, and my other sister is actually down here with me." I told them.

Just than Prentiss screamed out "OH MY GOD, YOU GUYS AREN'T ENGAGED ARE YOU"

"Em calm you're horses, no one is engaged" Pen told her.

"But there's a ring on your left finger, what is it, you guys didn't elope did it" she asked.

"Pen, you did not do what I think you did because of what you told me did you" JJ asked as she grabbed Pen, hand to look at the ring.

"Hotch do you think we can have a meeting in the briefing room I don't think this is a conversation for the bull pen" I asked

"Yea sure, briefing room in five minutes" he said than turned and headed back up the stairs and everyone followed.

" hey baby girl look at me, no matter what they may say or think up there. It is still me and you ok"

"I know hot stuff I'm ready"

We walked up the stairs and entered the briefing room where everyone was already sitting, and me and pen stood at the end of the table.

"Ok there's some things that I have to tell you guys, well we have to tell you guys. Okay first of all you should know that the night we left the bar when I got the phone call, pen and I became a couple that night." I paused to catch the faces of the people surrounding me. Some look like they were ready to burst out of their seats. Some Didn't look phased at all.

" ok we became a couple, I know you guys remember Kaylin from the bar, we broke up, before I left for Chicago, while there after we brought my mom home, I found out she's pregnant, with twins, and they are mines. I'm going to be a dad"

There were rounds of "WHOO HOOS" and "CONGRATULATIONS" going around the room.

"I bet Derek, you are going to be an amazing father, I bet your mom is soo happy" prentiss said. I shot her a look and she immediately caught on. "Oh, um congrats Derek" she said as she looked at Pen.

"No Em, his mom is very excited, she's getting four grand babies two from him, and two from Sarah, you should've seen her face" Pen said as she sniffled and begin to play with the ring on her hand.

"Well if you don't mind me asking Kitten, where does that put you, are you two still together are what" Rossi asked.

"Well sir, as of now we are not technically together, but we are together" Pen said. "I needed to give him space to focus on Kaylin and the babies for now so I'm stepping back and allowing him to do that."

"Which brings us to that ring, it's a promise ring, not a wedding ring, not a engagement ring, a promise ring" I told them.

"Gee thanks, handsome" Pen tried to mumble.

"So Morgan, where is this going to leave you with work, after the babies are born, you are out of town most of the time, will Pen keep them here with her until Kaylin get off or what" Reid asked.

"No boy genius I won't be keeping them Kaylin doesn't want me around the kids and I respect that 100%, she doesn't want me near them at all." Pen told him

"And besides, my mom and sisters are moving here, so they will be able to watch them, it'll all work out in the end" I told

"Aww Pen she will come around give her time, you guys are going to have to get along, if you and Morgan, are going to be together" Prentiss said.

"Well you know what Em, Me and her do not have to get along as far as I'm concerned, sooo you see I'm happy Derek's having kids, I would be even happier if they were by someone else, but that's something I can't change can I. And you know what else I don't need people telling me I have to get along with her, I'm not the problem, she is,you guys should tell her that. I am not going to make someone like me if they don't." Pen said as she got up and headed for the door.

"Pen I didn't mean anything by it" Prentiss said.

"Yea I know, no one means anything by it" and with that she stormed out of the room.

"Morgan I really didn't know it would upset her like that, I wasn't blaming her for them not getting along" Prentiss said.

"Yea I know, I'll go get her, she'll be fine. Don't worry about it." I told her.

"Morgan for what it's worth, congratulations, I really hope everything works out, um see you guys in two days." Hotch said

"Thanks man I better go get Pen"

I left out the room and headed to the one place I knew she would be.

"Why in the Hell is my office like this!" I heard her scream

PEN

I know it was wrong to storm out like that, but I needed time to myself. I shouldn't have did that we aren't even a couple right now, before we leave I will go back and apologize, I just needed to get away for a minute so I headed down to my office. I opened the door to the smell of feet, to the sight of empty food cartoons, chip and cookie bags everywhere spilled coffee all of my desk. I finally looked to the person who was sitting behind my desk, and who was there you may ask, no one but Kevin Freaking Lynch.

"What the hell did you to my office!"

He spun around, in the chair and fell to the ground when the chair broke.

"Penelope, you guys are back, hi -"

"Do not hi, me Kevin, you are going to fix and pay for everything you have destroyed, you are going to scrub, everything in here, do you understand!"

He scrambled to his feet. Knocking over even more coffee.

"Oh my god I promise if you don't get out of here now. I will personally throw you out."

"Well baby girl, that's what I'm here for" came Derek's voice from the door "what's going on here, why are you screaming, do I need to draw my gun"

I chuckled "no handsome you don't Lynch just destroyed my office, nothing he can't fix" I told him

"So I'm Lynch now, you can't even call me Kevin, you use to call me Kevin, now that he's in your life and he's your boyfriend, I'm Lynch to you" Kevin said as he stared Morgan down.

"Um ok one he has always been I'm my life, and two he isn't my boyfriend-"

"Oh really now, does that mean there's a chance me and you can maybe go out sometime" he said as he began smirking.

"There's no chance in hell, I'm leaving and when I get back in two days my office, better be back the way it was before I left. Come on hot stuff lets go"

" um have a good day Lynch" Derek said as we walked out the door.

"Momma, you know you were kinda mean to Prentiss"

"Yea I know, I'm going to apologize"

I found Em, and I apologize to her. Me and Derek headed back to his place. I begin to think to myself so back in Quantico has already started off badly. But I'm home and home is wherever he is.


	19. Chapter 19

TEST AND HAPPINESS

DEREK

We finally got settled back into Quantico life, Dessi was still looking for schools,she found a couple, but she was still looking around she even managed to find a job that will be set up when she finish with the move.

Me an Pen, had just walked through the door, after a half day of work. It was only paperwork today, we finished quickly and headed to my place. I took off my shoes and my jacket and headed towards the kitchen. Just as Dessi came from down the stairs.

"Oh good you guys are home, hey Derek can I borrow you're truck" she asked.

"Dessi, what's wrong with the rental"

"It's to small, I met a couple of people at the schools and they want to show me around town, and I told them I will pick them up"

"Dessi, you know that truck is my baby, but I guess you can, but you are putting gas in it, the keys are by the door."

"Thanks big brother, I'll be careful I promise, love you guys Bye!" She called out as she ran towards the door an grabbed the keys and left.

"Hey no fair, you don't even let me drive the truck, how many times have I asked you to let me drive the truck" Pen said as she came into the kitchen.

"Baby i let you drive it, when you had to pick me up from the case and besides all the times you asked to drive, I was in the truck with you, and I'm sorry to say but you have road rage, you are not the nicest driver, and I cannot let my truck go through that."

"Hey I should let you know, I am a good driver, until some makes me mad."

"Yea so now you see why I don't let you drive me truck, but you can ride any day"

"Oh really"

"Yea, and speaking of riding. If I may say so myself, I do believe I have been a good boy today, soooo how about we head upstairs, and start this friends with benefits, thing"

"Ooooh someone's being a bad boy, I don't know if he deserves a treat or not, but the place is empty, soo what the hell."

I leaned down and kissed her. God how have I missed her lips. My hands began to travel her body. My hands twisted in her hair. She began stripping me out of my shirt. Just as my phone began to ring. I broke out of the kiss.

"Let it ring" she breathed out.

"Baby I have to get it" I said as I walked over to my phone as she pouted.

I picked it up without looking at the caller I.d. "Morgan" I barked through the phone.

"Hey Derek, am I interrupting something"

Kaylin, why did I pick up the phone I could've let it go to voice mail.

"Uh hi Kaylin, is something wrong" I looked up to Pen, who had her backed turned. I walked to her, grabbed her by the waist and I moved us to the couch. I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"Um no but I was wondering if maybe we can all sit down after the appointment tomorrow, maybe for lunch or something. It's something that I really need to talk to you and your girl about"

"Um my girl has a name, and I know you know it"

"Fine, you and Penelope about, we have to talk."

"Ok sure, we will set something up after the appointment."

"Derek one more thing, I just want you to know, I didn't sleep around when I was with you, I cared for you too much, I honestly loved you too much to do that, and I really wish we would've ended on better terms."

"Yea well we will see about that tomorrow, and I wish we could've ended on better terms too but we will talk tomorrow"

I ended the call and threw my phone onto the couch opposite me and Pen.

"Sooo where were we" I said

"Was there something wrong with Kaylin" she asked and I looked at her and she was genuinely worried.

"No baby she's fine. She said she needs to talk to tomorrow after the appointment."

"Oh so maybe tomorrow I will go to my apartment and straightened. I haven't been over there in forever, I'm pretty sure it's filthy"

"Well baby girl that will have to wait she needs to talk to both of us that means you are coming along, for the appointment"

"Oh no no nooo, I am not going that's between you two"

"Pen she needs to talk to us, you are coming along, she wants to talk to us. Ok"

"Nope"

"Pen"

"No"

"Baby girllllll"

"Ughhh fine"

I began to rub my hands up and down her hips. "So baby girl, where were we"

"We'll I think I was headed to bed, and you were heading up for a very very cold shower."

She got up and ran upstairs, and into the bedroom. I followed her upstairs. And let's just say when my baby girl makes up her mind that's she not going to do something, she really sticks to."

DNA DAY

PEN

I got out of bed that morning and showered. I got dressed and went down to make a pout of coffee. I went a saw Clooney at the back door I let him in. Dessi must've went and got him from my apartment. He has gotten bigger since the last time I saw him. I put out his water and food dish.

"Good morning Pen" Dessi said as she came down the stairs, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Dessi, what do you have planned for today"

"Um I've decided since Mom and Sarah are coming down sometime next week, I need to go get a few things from the store. Oh The test is today isn't it"

"Yea, and get this she wants to talk to us both"

"What about" she asked as she got up and poured us both a cup of coffee, and she went to the freezer and grabbed ice, and put it into her cup.

"Uh I have no idea, she called last night and said she needed to talk to both of us. I must admit I'm kind of skeptical about meeting up with her, but I understand Derek wants me there sooo I'll go"

"Maybe, she has decided that she wants you to be there for the kids as well"

"I doubt that but we'll see, I guess"

"Yes we will baby girl, so until then stop worrying" came Derek voice as he descended the stairs. "Good morning Dessi"

She waved to him as she drunk some more of her coffee.

"Hot stuff how can you be so calm this morning, I'm shaking in my boots" He looked down at my feet and began to smirk.

"Baby, you're not wearing boots" He said as he grabbed my coffee and began to drink it.

"Hey hey there's a full pot over there why must you take mine, why can't you just get a cup out the cupboard and fix you're own" I said as I tried to grab my cup back, but he moved the cup out of my reach.

"One. those cups in the cupboard, your lips wasn't on them, it's almost like me kissing you with out actually kissing you. And two what ever kind of Chapstick you have on it mixes great with this coffee. What type of Chapstick is that, it kind of taste like honey"

"It's cinnamon, will you at least fix me another cup please"

"Anything for you baby girl"

Dessi scoffed from her seat, as she stood up "eww you guys are sick, but I need to go get dressed, I have places to go" she left out and headed up the stairs.

"Hey handsome, how are you really doing" I asked him as I looked him in his eyes. He let out a breath and grabbed my hand as we went and sat on the couch, than he handed me my coffee.

"You know Pen to be completely honest with you, I'm nervous as hell, I mean what if their not mine, I'm kind of excited to have two little me's running around, I was getting use to the their not mine all of that is taken away from me. Buttt what if they are mine, how can I raise two little kids, am I going to be a good father, will I be able to protect them from harm, we see this type of stuff everyday, how can I ensure myself that I protect them from that world. How can I protect them from the killers, rapist, and molesters, pen how can i do that. I don't know Pen maybe it's just hitting me that this day is going to change my life either way it goes."

"Listen Derek you can't protect them from this sick crazy world, all you can do is ensure that whenever they are with you that they are safe with you. You will be an amazing father, you had one of the best role models there is, and I'm pretty sure he would hate that you are sitting here beating your self up, he is probably soooo proud of you Derek, and if you take what you have learned from him and your mom, you will raise such amazing kids, you and Kaylin, are going to be blessed with such wonderful babies."

"But Pen, there's still a chance that they aren't mine"

"Listen when you and Kaylin were dating did you ever have any speculation that she was cheating" I watched as he shook his head no. "Ok then Derek you are one of the top profilers the F.B.I. has, and if you didn't feel she was cheating, than those babies are yours, but we have about thirty minutes till your appointment , go get dressed."

AT THE APPOINTMENT

DEREK

We walked in the doctors office. I looked around for Kaylin and noticed she was in a corner.

"Come on Pen she's over there" I told her as I grabbed her hand. We walked over to her.

"Hey you guys are here, hey Derek, hello Penelope" she said as she looked up at us.

"Hey Kaylin, how are you doing"

"I'm doing good, a little nervous, not about the test though about some other things. What about you"

"I can't lie and say I'm not a little nervous, like what exactly am I supposed to do"

"Well first you and Penelope go up there and tell the nurse who you guys are and she's going to give you some papers to sign so the doctor will know it's ok for the both of you to be back there, and then you come back have a seat and we wait." She said.

"Ok".

We walked over to the desk. The nurse took our names, and gave us the papers to sign, and told us to have a seat, and that the doctor would be with us shortly.

We walked back over to Kaylin and took a seat.

"So now what" I asked her

"Derek, calm down now all we do is wait. "

I took a couple of breaths in and out "ok I'm calm now, what are you reading"

"Oh just a book of dos and don't when expecting twins" she lifted the book up so that I could see the cover of it.

"Oh, hey have you told your parents about you being pregnant, yet"

She began to laugh, "oh yea, my dad is kind of upset, he says I have too much going on to let kids slow me down, and my mom said she always knew you would be the one to get me pregnant, and of course my sister is pissed off, she says she was supposed to have you not me, and now that I'm pregnant with your kids then you are officially off limits."

I remembered her sister, her sister use to always follow me around whenever I was over there.

"Oh I remember her, she was a cutie pie, how old is she now"

"Twenty-seven, her birthday was last week actually"

"Oh when you see her tell her I say happy belated birthday"

"She might pass out if I tell her" she began to laugh.

Just then the door near the nurses station opened "Kaylin Williams" she called out.

"Whelp this is it" she said as she got up and went towards the doctor. I sat in my seat suddenly afraid to get up and follow.

"Come on hot stuff, lets go" Pen said as she began to rub her hand up and down my arm. I grabbed it and stood up went up to the doctor.

"Ah you must be Derek Morgan, and you must be Penelope Garcia, you guys come on back"

We followed him to a room, where a nurse took Kaylin's blood pressure and weight.

"Ok I understand you guys are here for a paternity test, Am i correct" Dr. Hudson asked

"Yea that's correct" Kaylin said

"Ok well let me explain what's going to happen, I'm going to have to take some blood from you, Ms. Kaylin, we are also going to have to take some blood from you Mr. Derek. Okay Ms. Kaylin we are goin to insert a small needle into your stomach so we can receive some of the fluid, this fluid will have your babies DNA in it and it shouldn't take us no more than twenty minutes to get the results back, any questions" he asked.

We all shook our head no "ok you guys lets get started.

Dr. Hudson started with me first, then he moved on to Kaylin, when he finished he sent it down to the lab.

"Ok any questions while we wait." The doctor asked

"When will we be able to tell the sex of the babies" Kaylin asked.

"Well you are nine weeks now, so I will say in about four more weeks, we can start the process of guessing the sex, but we won't be able to confirm it till about the fifteenth week" he said.

"Oh I can't wait" she said

"Are guys going to want to know the sex, a lot of parents wait until the baby is born, you no kind of a surprise"

"Um I would like to know, I mean if they are mine, I mean -"

"I get what your saying Derek, we will talk after the results are back."

The room soon grew quiet when Dr. Hudson left out the room, everyone kept looking at the clock, counting down the minutes. Pen was leaning on me and she kept whispering sweet and assuring words in my ear. "Thanks Baby Girl" I whispered back.

"You guys are really cute together you know that" Kaylin spoke up.

I snapped my head up to look at her and I gave her a questioning look.

"Don't look at me like that, yea I said it, y'all are cute together, almost as cute as me and you was, almost" she began to laugh.

"Ugh thanks I think" Pen said

"No problem" Kaylin replied just as there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called out.

"Ok you guys, the results are back, are you guys ready" Dr. Hudson's

"Yes we're ready" Kaylin said.

He took a seat, and opened the envelope. "Ok, so I can give you the long version, but since it look like you guys are shaking in your seats I'm just going to come out and say it" he took the papers out the envelope and read over it. "Ok Derek it appears that you are the father, congratulations."

"Oh wow, thanks doctor." I told him

"No problem, you guys have a nice day" he said as he left out.

"Well there's your confirmation Derek, you're going to be a dad."

"Yea, were going to be parents. You said you needed to talk to us how about we meet up at that little sandwich shop around the corner."

"Yea sure see you there"

AT THE SANDWICH SHOP

PEN

"Sooo why do you think I have to be here" I said as me and Derek entered the shop, and took a seat by the window to wait on Kaylin.

"I don't know, but she was really acting differently today maybe it's a good thing."

"Or maybe it's part of an evil plot to get rid of me for good, if you get what I'm saying"

"We'll baby looks like we're about to find out, her she comes." I looked towards the door as Kaylin walked in. She spotted us and made her way over.

"Sorry, guys I was craving chocolate, I stopped by the store on the way here." She said as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

"Ok listen you guys, I'm already taking up half of you guys days, but I want to ask or run some things by you guys. Ok the agency I work for has decided to open an agency In London." she stopped to look at us before continuing. "now wait wait wait, before you began to flip out, there's more. They want me to run the agency, and model some of the lines, the agency  
won't officially open until I give birth."

I looked towards Derek and I noticed his frown lines showing.

DEREK

London, has she lost her damn mind. She can't pack up and move to London.

"Okkkk and what your moving to London"

"Yea I am, but let me finish. With this job, I am bound to be moving around a lot and two kids will just slow me down, there's no way I will be able to take care of two kids and pursue my career, soooo I am willing to give you full parental rights, they will be yours completely, I will have no say so in your decisions with them. All that I ask of you is that whenever I am in town you let me see them. So what do you think Derek, will you do that for me" she asked.

Me a single father...her career what about my career I'm hardly ever in town.

"Kaylin, your career what about my job, you know how much I'm out of town, what am I supposed to do then"

"She that's where Penelope comes in"

"Wait me, you don't want me around the kids" Pen said.

"I know, I know but listen I apologize for that, but listen I would love for you to be the babies mother, I will even go get the adoption papers and let you sign them, I know you will be the best mom these babies can have, hell you would probably be a better mom than I will."

I looked at Pen, who was looking at me. she looked at me and she was smiling. I can tell she really wanted to do this.

"Listen I understand that you want to to pursue your career and all but you can't just throw your responsibility on someone else"

"Derek it's not me throwing my responsibility onto someone else, it's me giving my kids a chance to a happy life with their father, it's me giving them a chance to be in one stable home. If We don't do this we will be shipping our kids back and forth for the next eighteen years, I don't know about you, but I do not want that for our kids. Do you"

"Ok ok, yea we can do that, but as long as you promise to see your kids, and don't forget about them. When you become a big time model or some" I told her.

"I promise, thanks Derek, thanks Pen."

"Kaylin I promise I will shower those babies with nothing but my love" Pen said.

"Well you better, because their your children"

We talked some more, and we talked about the upcoming appointment where we would find out the sex of the babies. Through the test today came happiness, and that's all I need.

AUTHORS NOTE: a lot of you guys didn't want the babies to be Derek's, but I hope this made up for.


	20. Chapter 20

A PROPOSAL

PEN

We made it back from the appointment and the meeting with Kaylin. We watched a few movies, and ate popcorn while snuggled up on the couch. I happened to look down at the sweats I was wearing and I remembered that I had ran out of clothes at his place.

"Ok handsome, I need for you to take me to my apartment" I said as I begin to get up.

"Wait why, what's wrong" he stood up and began to clear off the table.

"You silly man you, there's nothing wrong, I just realized I'm out of clothes here, and I'm tired of wearing the same clothes, and I really need to clean up my place, ain't no telling what's running all through my place"

"Fine but I'm coming back to get you, I will take you home, but you have to promise that you will, bring something sexy to sleep in tonight" he begin to smirk.

Me. Something sexy to sleep in, yea right, my only sleep clothes has ducks on them, and I don't think ducks are sexy in any shape or form.

"Yea sure hot stuff, like I just have sexy sleep clothes in my closet, hell like I have any sexy clothes at all. " I started laughing as I headed up the stairs.

"Baby girl, so you don't have anything sexy in that closet of yours, why not" he said as he followed me.

I went into the bed room, and started searching for my shoes. "I didn't need a reason to, who did I need to get all sexy for anyway."

"Um baby, you were in a long term relationship with Lynch or have you forgot, I'm sure he liked for you to get all sexy for him."

"Ha! Kevin idea of me being sexy was me feeding him a bacon doughnut, it wasn't even how I was feeding him, I wasn't the sexy one the doughnut was" I laughed even harder at that memory.

"Baby Lynch is a stupid ass excuse for a man, don't ever think for a second you aren't sexy, you hear me. You are sexy, you are beautiful. Penelope Garcia"

"So you say Derek Morgan"

"See you are not hearing me, do not let Lynch do this to you, you my baby girl are to good to let anybody do that to you, now do you hear me"

"Yes Derek, I hear you, can we go now"

"Yea come on"

AT MY APARTMENT

We pulled up to my apartment and Derek shut the truck off, and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Whoaaaa handsome, where do you think you're going" I pushed him back down into his seat.

"You know that I answer, I have to go scope the place or I won't be at peace"

Ughhhh curse him an his over protectiveness. "Hot stuff really it's fine. I will call you as soon as I close the door, and you can be on the line, while I check it out, since I knowwww you're not leaving out this parking lot till you make sure I'm safe."

"Baby girl, at least let me walk you to your door, I don't even have to go in, just to your -"

"Hot stuff I appreciate it really I do, but you my kind sir need to calm your horses, now I'm going to get out this car, I'm going to pull out my phone and I'm going to call you, so it will be like your right there right me. Ok"

"Ugh Fineeeee, go, I will see you in about three to four hours, that should give you enough time to do everything you have to do, now go"

I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. " okay I'm pulling out my phone now"

I got out the car and I dial his number.

"Yessss who is it" he answered. I smacked my lips, and turn my head back into the direction of the truck, and he waved at me. I raised my hand and gave him the middle finger.

"Oh it would be my pleasure, when" he growled through the phone.

" Wow Derek you have got to be the most horniest friend I got, I think you should spend the next couple of hours, pleasuring little -"

"Na na don't you be using Derek, and little in the same sentence, there ain't nothing little about me"

I laughed "don't I know it" I said through the phone.

He began to laugh " I take offense when you use Derek and little in the same sentence"

"Handsome it's not about the size of the equipment, it's about how you use that equipment, and I must say you use it quite well" I teased him some more.

"Hey you say that to guys with small equipment, but I do use it quite well don't I"

"Yes handsome you do, but I'm in my apartment now and I have scoped the place out I even checked behind the curtains, everything is intact, you can leave now"

" ok baby girl see you in a couple of hours" he said and hung up the phone. I looked out the window and saw him backing up and sped off. I turned and looked at my apartment this places was truly a mess.

"Hmmm where should I start" I said to myself.

DEREK

She can't be serious. Lynch never thought of her as sexy, what the hell is this guy problems. But I think I know a way to fix that.

"Dessi!" I called out into the house as I came through the door.

"What do you want big head" she said as she came out of the kitchen.

"I need your help"

"What the hell have you did now"

"Nothing, I need your help with shopping for Pen, and I need it done in like the next two hours"

"Shopping for what exactly"

"Uh um lingerie" I mumbled out as she started laughing.

"Woww some one is really trying to get some tonight but sure, I will help, let me go grab my purse I need to pick some things up from the mall anyway"

She turned and ran up the stairs as I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. When she came back downstairs she had changed her whole outfit.

"Grab your purse yea sure that's all you did" I told her as I walked towards the door.

"Hey I wasn't feeling my outfit" we both laughed out the door and to the car.

"Soooo uh what are you're plans for tonight" I asked her as we headed to the mall.

"Don't worry Derek I will be out of your way tonight, the girls at the college ,the sorority, that I'm planning on joining invited me to stay at the house tonight soooo don't worry about me."

"Yea ok, good" I said as I smirked at her

"Ewwww" she cried out

"Ok on a serious note, you really enjoy it here don't you" I asked her

"In all honesty, yea it's a switch from Chicago, Chicago got boring to me, I didn't like the school, but I really like it here, and plus I'm close to my big brother."

"You know there's an house right down the street from me, its literally like three houses down from mine that's for rent why don't you check it out, as much as you annoy me, I would love to have you close to me"

"Yea ok sure I will do that"

AT THE MALL

"Ok soo what are we looking for, what is her style" Dessi asked as we stood in the lingerie department of the store. Luckily not that many people were in the store today, so I actually felt comfortable to look through the millions of choices they had to choose from.

"Dessi I don't know, like I don't know what to even know where to began to look for all I can tell you is that her favorite color is purple."

"Seeee now we're getting somewhere, come on, lets look some more"

We walked around the store, looking through all type of lingerie, kinds with feathers, kinds with glitter, kinds that was too short, kinds that was too long. We even looked at some of the selections of tank tips and shorts"

"Hey Derek look at this, it just says Penelope!" Dessi called me over.

"Wow this is nice you think she will like it" I said as I took the lingerie from her.

"Derek it's bright and it sparkles, of course she will. It's not too long and it's not to short, and look it even has shoes to go with it." She reached over and picked the shoes up that was sitting next to the lingerie.

"Well I think we are done here" I said as I headed to the cashier register. I paid for it and we left out the store. "Ok where to next"

"Just a little shop, on the other side of the mall, I can get all the things I need from there."

"We'll lead the way, little sister"

We went to the store and Dessi got everything she needed, in which I ended up paying for.

"Thanks Derek, even though you didn't have too buy anything of this"

"Just appreciate it ok, I don't do this for everyone" I laughed.

"Hey do they have the little cookie shop in here"

"Yea they do, why"

"Can we go Please, please, pleaseeee" she said as she grabbed onto my arm and gave me her famous puppy dog eyes.

"God how I do miss those little eyes that I could never say no to, yea sure come on, peanut butter macadamia but, if I remember correctly"

"Yes my favorite, and yours too"

"Yea, well you kind of get use to it when your little sister forces you to eat them"

"Wateva Derek, you have always loved them, where do you think I get it from"

"I don't know Mom I guess" I said as I begin to laugh

We made it to the cookie shop and once again, Dessi forced me to eat those cookies. We joked, we laughed and with that we headed out the doors of the mall and headed home.

"Ok I have sooo much to do, wanna help" I said as we entered the door.

"Sorry big brother I would help, but I have to leave. I just have to pack a night bag and then I'm out. Butttt I hope your night goes as planned because your kind of stressed, so get to planning you have about two hours to get done"

"Ok I want you to be careful, call me if you need anything"

"Like I will call and interrupt you and Pen during you guys "activities", you both need it" she said.

"Gooooooo" I laughed as she pranced up the stairs.

Ok I'll start upstairs and work my way down. I headed up the stairs, to make the bed up. I laid the lingerie onto the bed, and sat the shoes down on the floor. I also laid a rose on top of the lingerie. I sat a couple of candles around the room. I stepped back and observed the room. I went downstairs and set it up to my liking.

My phone began to ring in my pocket I took it out and answered it

"Morgan"

"Hey baby boy what are you up to" my mother said

"Uh nothing much just straightening up" I smirked and looked around the room.

"Yea lie to your mother why don't you" she laughed through the phone.

"Mom what could I be lying about"

"Um a little birdie happened to call me and your sister, and she had joy in telling us about a certain trip to the mall you guys took today and I just want to say that... that has got to be the sweetest thing you have ever did."

"Mom! Why does your daughter have such a big mouth"

"Because she's your little sister what did you expect, but any way I have been cleared to fly, so me and your sister will be down sometime next week, so do you think you can put up with Dessi, for a couple more days"

"Yea mom sure and to be honest I think Dessi's going to want to stay a little longer anyway. she has really adjusted here, she has met friends and everything"

"Oh that's wonderful, uh how did things go with Kaylin"

"Well I'm the father, it was confirmed and I will be getting full rights of the twins and Pen will adopt them."

"What!" She screamed into the phone.

"Kaylin is moving to London and she think kids will slow her down. Sooooo me and Pen are soon to be parents."

I laughed when I heard her literally jump for joy "Oh my god baby boy that is freaking fantastic, congratulations!"

"Yea it is, thanks, Pen is happy with it too"

"I wouldn't be surprised, she's going to be an awesome mom, awww baby this is awesome" she sniffled through the phone.

"Mom are you crying, calm down ok, you weren't this excited when you found out Kaylin was pregnant"

"Yeaaaa well, I was excited just not this excited, this is wonderful, now when will I get to help plan a wedding"

"Mom you're getting grand kids from me, be happy. I think that's enough for this year don't you"

"Yea well ok, this will do, listen baby I have to go. send my love to Penelope, and tell her congratulations"

"Ok I will, I have to go pick her up now anyway, see you in a couple of days, love you"

"Love you to baby boy"

We ended the phone call, I went to the kitchen and grabbed two buckets and I sat one in the living room and the bed room, I filled them with ice and put the champagne into the buckets. I grabbed my keys and headed out the door

PEN

I managed to wash up some of my clothes. I cleaned up the rooms, and dusted a little. I had just finished washing the dishes when I heard my phone ring. I went over to the coffee table and picked it up

"Hello speak and be recognized"

There was a minute pause "uh hey Penny"

Ughhh why did I pick the phone up. "Lynch, what do you want, I'm kind of busy"

"Uh I was kinda hoping to talk to you, and I'm kinda outside your door right now, can you please open the door"

"Uh why should I"

"Because I want to talk to you, and I can't say what I want to say through the phone"

"Ugh fine be right there"

I put the phone down and I went to the door and opened it "Talk"

"Can I come in" I turned and walked into the living room as he followed behind me. We both sat on the couch.

"Your time is limited, so talk"

"Ok Penny just let me say, I am really sorry about how I ended things with us, I should have never let Morgan come between us, and for that i am sorry. I was a stupid, jealous, jerkoff, you told me plenty of times that you and Morgan were only best friends and I should've believed you"

"Yea you should've -"

"Hey just a random off subject thought here, but do you remember the time when we were talking about buying the farm together that was one of the stupidest idea I have ever came up with" he began to laugh.

I rolled my eyes "Ugh time Kevin"

He stopped laughing and continued "Yes I know, but I just want to know if there is any chance that you can forgive me and you give us a second chance"

"A second chance. I think I have given you enough second chances, don't you think"

"Yes but I'm different, you and your friendship with Morgan doesn't bother me anymore"

Just than the we heard keys in the door and the door opening. "Baby Girl!" Derek called out. Me and Kevin both looked up as Derek walked into the living and stopped

" Lynch, what the hell are you doing here, What is going on"

"Um Kevin times up" I said as I stood up.

"Wait Penny, let me finish, I have something for you. I know I messed up pretty bad, but I will love it if you will take me back, and even more be with me" Kevin said as he moved off the couch and got down on one knee, and pulled out a ring. "Listen ever since we broke up I have searched and searched, no other woman is for me. We are meant to be, I love you so much Penelope Garcia, I promise i will make you the happiest woman on earth for the rest of your life. Will you Marry Me"

"Awwww Kevin that's really sweet -"

DEREK

"You got to be fucking kidding me!"

A damn proposal. She's going to let him back into her life and forget all about me and her, all because of a fucking proposal.


	21. Chapter 21

You are the definition of sexy

PEN

You would've thought he would've let me finish what I was going to say before he cut me off.

"See Penny, he doesn't even give you a chance to finish your sentence before he snaps, he thinks that just because he comes in an booms his voice, you're supposed to stop the conversation we were having. Is this the type of guy you want, Penny"

I looked back and forth between him and Derek. My eyes locked with Derek's and I could tell he was beginning to hurt. Did he really think I would just run into the arms of Kevin and take him back all because he proposed. I will make sure of that later, that I wouldn't do that not when I loved him soo much.

"It's not the type of guy I want, it's the type of guy I got. Listen Kevin I can't lie to you, even if you would've gave me this ring while we were together I would've said no. It's always been him and right not we are working on some things together -"

"But you said you guys weren't together" he said as he got up off the floor

"Kevin we're not, buttt it's me and him, we have kids on the way, we are working on us"

"Penny, you're pregnant, with his baby, I thought you wanted kids with me, after you accepted my proposal I was going to suggest we start on our family, my mom even gave me this ring to give to you, see don't you love it"

"Kevin no I'm not pregnant it's a long story and I'm not entitled to tell you anything about it, and I love the ring, but I'm saying no, give it to some girl who can give you the same love that you want from me. I would love to still be friends with you, we have a lot in common in the computer world, but I'm afraid we can't even be friends it would be too awkward. So lets just end this here and, who knows maybe just maybe we can be friends one day"

"Oh right play the friends card, you know what Penelope Garcia I hope you have a happy life. And you don't have to worry about the friends card I'm taking the job overseas, I was hoping we could've given this another chance and be a family and I would've had a reason to stay here. But I want you to know he will never love you like I will"

"Yea Kevin he will love me better, now your time is really up, goodbye Kevin"

"When I walk out that door I'm never coming back again Penelope"

"That's good Kevin"

"Wait, wait, hold up a minute, Just answer one question for me, what are you going to do, when you are at home wondering where he is and he's out there having sex with god knows who, because you can no longer satisfy him, because believe me it will happen. I've experienced it! Why do you think I stopped coming over so much!"

"Kevin you told me your mom was sick, and that you had to fly back and forth from here to San Diego to watch her"

I remember those days, he would pack up a bag, and he would tell me his mother really needed him to be there and he would leave. He would leave for weeks and in the middle of the night he would jump out of bed throw on shoes, grab a bag and leave.

He scoffed at me "Ugh! Penelope my mother lives here in Quantico there was no flying anywhere, I never even left the city, no flying was necessary. And plus my mom is fine all she had was a chest cold, how could you be so naive. And don't act like your sooo upset, I know all about you whoring around with him." He pointed to Derek, who at this point look as if he was ready to explode.

"Listen I've never cheated on you, at one point in our relationship I was really trying my damn best to love you, and you never complained about the sex before. Did you Kevin, you never said one thing bad, but I really could've said some things about you"

"Oh Penny, Penny you where a lousy sex partner, as long as I had my release I didn't give a damn about your needs, didn't you notice that. I'm probably the only person on the face of this earth who is willing to at least try to have sex with you!"

DEREK

Ok I tried to step back and let Pen handle this, but the more the son of bitch talked, the more I saw Pen, getting upset and that wasn't alright with me. Penelope has always told me she could fight her own battles, but this is one I'm not willing to let her fight on her own.

"But Kevin, why did you even string me alone like that if you feel the way you do. if i was such a lousy lover, you could have said so and broke it off instead of cheating, i wouldn't have been upset, hell i would've been jumping for joy. you could've just broke it off and been with whoever you was cheating on me with!." She told him

"you are just being a total bitch! right now"

That was the final straw, I raised my hand and I swung and punched him across his face. "Listen you son of a bitch, I can do so much damage to you right now" I leaned down and pulled him up off the floor and I slammed his back into the wall, and I gripped the collar of his shirt tighter "I could really destroy you right now, but I know that's not what Pen, wants, but you are going to listen to me and listen to me carefully. One if she was a lousy sex partner it was only because she was partnered with you, two if you ever call her a bitch or a whore again I WILL destroy you, she's none of that, she was nothing but faithful to your sorry ass, and to be honest the only bitch in this room is you. What type of man lies on his own mother so he could cheat on his girlfriend, do you not realize how fucking stupid that is. You took Pens loving for granted, she is probably the best thing that has ever happened to you -"

"Let me go, my fucking nose is bleeding and it's your fault!" He begin to struggle, under my grasp, he hit at my shoulder and I slammed him back to the wall as his fist connected with my jaw, I retaliated and punched him again in the nose.

"And lastly, as an F.B.I. Agent I will personally arrest your ass if you ever come near her again, in case you haven't notice, what you are doing is sexual harassment, and I will personally escort your ass to jail. Now it's best if you leave." I grabbed his shirt and walked him to the door.

He turned around and looked at Pen, and begin to speak

"I'll see you at -"

"LEAVE!" I barked at him and shoved him towards the door

He opened and left out the door. And I locked it behind him. That's when I noticed the shooting pain in my right hand.

"Ah shittt!" I grabbed my hand, I noticed his blood on my hand and it looked like it was beginning to swell.

"Oh my god hot stuff, let me get you some ice for that, I'm soooo sorry" she said as she ran into the kitchen to grab the ice, I followed behind her.

Sorry what does she have to be sorry about.

"Baby, why you are apologizing I was the one who hit him, not you"

"Yea I know but I don't like for you to have to come to my rescue all the time, I shouldn't start situations where you have to fight for me"

"You did not start this fight, the fight started baby when he called you those things ,I snapped, I should be apologizing to you I know how much you hate for me to fight for you, but I have to do what I have to do to make sure you're not hurt in any type of way, physically or verbally"

"No handsome I shouldn't have even opened the door for him"

"Listen, you didn't know what he actually wanted coming here, you were just being the kind person you are, don't trip over this" I held my hand up as she placed the ice pack on top of it "this hand will heal, it's probably just sore, I can move it so its not broken or anything, ok"

"Yea but you still hurt yourself, and it's totally my fault, if I would've stopped arguing with him maybe he would've just left -"

"Ok. am I going to have to put you over my knee and give you the spanking you sooo deserve right now, and plus if you keep blaming yourself you will never get to see your surprise that's waiting at my place"

"Surprise... Ooh what is it"

"You know for you to be a girl genius, you should know what the definition of surprise is. But know this tonight is all about you, forget everything that bastard told you today, forget all about my hand, now go get your bags and lets go"

PEN

What have he done now, I turned and headed upstairs and to grab my bags. I made sure all the lights were off upstairs. Then I went downstairs and blew out the candles, that was burning. I grabbed my phone, and shut the tv off.

"Ok Handsome I'm ready, we can go now"

"Good lets go" he grabbed my bags  
And my hand and we walked out the door. He stopped to lock the door, and we headed down to his truck.

"Ok give me a clue handsome, what's the secret" I said as I turned the station on the radio.

"Ok ok I'll give you a clue, but only one clue annnnd you have to promise me that you will go along with it tonight, no complaining" he smacked my hand away from the radio and pressed the cd button, and a cd I left in his car one day started to play "now leave the radio alone"

"Ok I promise what's the clue"

He came to a stop at the red light and turned his head towards me and puckered his lips "nope, you have to kiss on it"

I leaned over and gave him a kiss on his lips "I promise. what is it"

"Ok your clue is sex" the light turned green and he turned his attention back towards the road.

"Wait a minute the surprise is sex, what's the surprise in that"

"Ok stop thinking so hard. One I said that was a clue, I never said that was the surprise, now you just have to wait, change of subject"

The word sex as my clue, what could that mean. I thought and I thought about it but nothing came to my mind. I decided to let it go an just wait to see what it is.

"Ok ok, have you talked to your mom today, is she doing better, how's Sarah"

"They are both doing good, moms has been clear to fly, and her and Sarah are flying down some time next week, Sarah has to do some things for her job and mom has to do some things for her job."

"Did you tell her about, what Kaylin has planned"

He started chuckling "ooooh yea, and she started crying, she said that it was wonderful news, and she send her love and congratulations to you"

"Hey Derek. You want to know something"

"Of course, what is it" he turned his head to look at me. I could tell he was studying my expression.

"Out of all the serious relationships I have been, and their families that I have met, I have never got along with none of their families like I do with yours. It's just that I love your mom and sisters to death, I just fit in with you guys. I never had the type of relationship with anybody in my family like I do with yours."

"You know I remember something my dad told me when I was younger, he said "Son, when you find that girl, that you bring home, and she becomes more of a daughter to your mom, than you are a son to your mother, and she becomes more of a sister to, your sisters than you are a brother to them, you are stuck with her for life" he would tell me that every time we would go camping, or I would tell him about a girl at elementary school, at the time I didn't understand what he meant, but now I understand him clearly" We began to chuckle.

"Your dad must've been a very smart man, because handsome whether you like it or not, I am stuck here"

"And I wouldn't have it any other way"

We soon fell into deep conversation, we laughed and we teased and soon we were pulling up to his place. We got out the car and he grabbed my hand. We reached the front steps and he stopped and turned towards me.

"Ok now you wait here"

I nodded and he turned and went into the house.

DEREK

Ok so this was it, she could even hate this surprise or she could love it, but either way she's here now. I opened the door and went into the house.  
I went around lighting the candles I set out around the house. I looked at the table in the kitchen and noticed two plates and a note, I went over and picked it up

"DEREK I CAME BACK A LITTLE EARLY, I KNEW AFTER THE SURPRISE AND THE RESULTS FROM IT YOU GUYS WOULD PROBABLY HAVR WORK UP AN APPETITE, CHICKEN ALFREDO AND BREADSTICKS ARE IN THE OVEN. YOU WELCOME BIG HEAD"  
YOUR BABY SIS

Ok so I must admit that was pretty nice of her. I will be sure to thank her later. But now I had my baby girl waiting outside for me.

PEN

Ok so I am a very impatient person, and Derek knows that. But because it's him, I am willing to wait a little longer. A few seconds later the door opened. Derek walked out and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Ok give me your phone" he said as held out his hand.

"What... Why do you need my phone" I asked as I searched through my purse to find it. I grabbed it and took it out.

"Because" he took the phone out of my hand. He began pressing buttons and then I saw him power it off. "Tonight is about you, and a phone will only be an distraction. I already turned mines off" he handed it back to me.

"What if Kaylin needs you-"

"Nope tonight is about you, now close your eyes"

I did as I was told and he grabbed my hand I heard the door open and close. Than I felt him come up behind me "open your eyes" he whispered into my ear, which sent shivers through my body, I quickly opened them.

The lights were off but candles were burning all around the house. "Hot stuff what's all this for, it's beautiful!"

"Baby, you once told me no guy has ever treated you the way your supposed to be treated. You deserve everything and more baby girl, you deserve to be loved, cared for, romanticized" he grabbed my hand and we walked over to the couch he reached into the champagne bucket and poured us some into the glasses.

"Hot stuff really I love it but you didn't have to do all this."

"Shhhhh, now I'm going to go upstairs into the guess bedroom and I'm going to change out of these clothes, why don't you do the same, and come back down here, and I throw on a little music and we dance the night away"

"Baby this is really, really nice I love it" I took a sip from my glass.

"Go change baby"

I leaned up and kissed him. I left and headed upstairs. I opened the bedroom door and the bed I noticed a very pretty lingerie set and matching shoes on the floor.

He gots to be kidding I am not wearing that, no, not in this world. I picked it up and held it against my body. It was a nice gesture but no way could I wear this especially not in front of him.

"You like it" came his deep voice from the doorway.

"Handsome I love it but I can't wear this, I would rather just get naked in front of you, I can't make a fool of myself this way handsome, I love it I do really but, it's not for me" I threw the lingerie back onto the bed.

"Baby as much as I would love for you to just get naked for me, I want you to feel comfortable around me in anything you wear, rather its lingerie, or even a swimming suit, I need you to be comfortable around me at all times."

"Baby I am comfortable around you, that's not the problem" I sat onto the edge of the bed.

"Than what's the problem" he asked as he sat down beside me.

"The problem isn't you, it's me. I don't feel comfortable enough with myself to wear that, I have never been a girl who could get away with wearing stuff like that, the last time I even attempted to wear something like that, the guy told me he wasn't in the mood and after that the relationship ended the next week. Sooo you see those type of get ups" I said pointing to the lingerie on the bed "are meant for the beautiful, thin, sexy women, and that is not me"

He pulled me up from the bed and we went in stood in front of the mirror.

"Tell me what do you see when you look into the mirror" he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I see a fine hot Adonis of a man standing behind a fat ugly woman"

"Well can I tell you what I see. I see a woman who is as sexy and beautiful as any other girl in this world, a woman who has let these ignorant, stereotypical men ruin her self confidence. I see someone who feels she has to wear all of these bright colors for guys to notice her , but underneath it all, knows that she is really a beautiful woman without all the makeup and bright colors, I have seen this side before, I know what the real Penelope Garcia looks like. If I could have my choice of the Penelope Garcia that I would want to see everyday, it would be the Penelope who has just woken up in the morning, with no makeup on, and who has bed head, and believe me she is sexy, thats the Penelope I love the most, not the Penelope who hides behind the colors. We have went over this before. But tonight I want you to forget every bad thing that every guy has told you, every bad thing Lynch has told, those guys doesn't know what the real definition of sexy is, because if they did the would know that you are the definition of sexy"

I looked into the mirror and I saw in his face that he meant every single word of what he just said. I than looked at myself in the mirror. Sure I may not be the skinniest woman on earth, but who would want to be. I'm not that bad on the eyes, sure there is some things I could work on, but my hot stuff loves me just the way I am.

"Ok so are you going change, I have another surprise but it's downstairs and it requires less clothes than what we have on" he said as he kissed me on my neck.

I looked back at the lingerie and nodded my head "yea handsome, I will, but you better not laugh at me or I will march right back up them stairs and change and leave"

He slid his hands from my waist and smacked me on my bottom "yes I promise now change" he turned and walked out the door.

Ok Penelope you can do this. Just strip and change into this getup and head downstairs, it's nothing, Derek has seen me naked before. I coached to self as I moved over to the bed and I removed my jacket and I stepped out of my shoes. Than I removed my pants and everything else and soon I was standing in my all gloriousness. I picked up the lingerie and I slipped it on, I pulled up the stockings that came with it and slipped the shoes on. I pulled my hair out of the scruntchy and my hair, that I totally forgot to curl, was falling straight down my back, I combed out a side bang and I reapplied a little make up. I went back to the full mirror and I checked myself out, and to be honest I didn't look too bad, but I wasn't fully comfortable, just than I got an idea. I went over to my bag and I rummaged through till I found the black and purple silky robe I had packed. I put it on and tied the belt around my waist, and one final glance into the mirror and I was headed out the door downstairs.

I almost froze on my way downstairs it took everything in me not to turn around and head back upstairs. But I thought back to those words he told me. YOU ARE THE DEFINITION OF SEXY.


	22. Chapter 22

This is not a date

DEREK

I left out of the bedroom and went into the guest room and changed into a pair of sweats, I decided to go without a shirt because I knew Pen would feel a little too exposed. I went downstairs and into the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator, I searched for the strawberries, and grapes. Me personally do not like strawberries, but my baby girl does especially dipped in chocolate, so I always make sure to keep some in the house. I opened the cabinet and got the chocolate out and I stuck it into the microwave. I grabbed a plate out of the cabinet, and I layered the strawberries around the plate in the shape of an heart. After the chocolate got done, I put it into a bowl and sat it all on the coffee table, along with the grapes. I refilled our glasses with champagne and put on a little soft music. I heard the door close upstairs, and I walked over just in time to see her come down the stairs. She was absolutely breath taking.

"Wow baby girl you are gorgeous, you are breath taking... Just wow" she finally made it down the steps and she made her way into my open arms.

"Thanks handsome"

"No thanks needed, but I do not remember buying this" I grabbed at the purple robe she added to the get up.

"Well you didn't, just an add on I found in my bag. You told me to bring something sexy to sleep in with me, and it happen to match with what you bought me, sooooo I threw it on."

I chuckled "Ok just to let you know I don't believe that at all, buttt by the end of the night all of that will be gone anyway"

"Well well well someone's very cocky aren't they"

"Oh baby girl you have no idea, shall we dance now" I reached out my hand and she hesitantly took it. "Baby why are you hesitating, it's just us dancing in my living room."

"I'm not hesitating handsome, I'm just a little emotional I can't believe you went through all this for me, I really love it"

As the next song changed I pulled her closer to me and she laid her head on my shoulder and we swayed, turned and dipped the whole entire time. Even if I had planned that this night would have gone differently, I am satisfied with her just being in my arms, being held close to me like this"

"Baby you deserve all of this ok, so stop saying thank you, and enjoy the night because its not over just yet"

PEN

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you in my life, I never would've thought that me and you would've became what we are today."

"That's crazy because I knew we would become something bigger than co workers from the minute I called you Gomez, you remember that day." He turned me in his arms and dipped me. And then he turned me so my back was pressed against his chest and his hands wrapped around my waist, as we continued to dance.

"I remembered that day, I remember hearing your deep sexy voice that day, I remember the suit you were wearing, I mean how could I not remember that day, I met my best friend that day, and since that day you have been stuck in my mind"

And that's true I met him and my life changed drastically, I immediately felt as if I finally belong somewhere, and that was there with him.

" hmmmm I have always been stuck in your mind huh. I am known to have that effect on women"

"Are you sure about that, or is it just in your mind"

"I'm sure, but what I'm even more sure of is the fact, that you are always stuck in my mind, I could never go a day without thinking about you, even when we are going through tough times, even those times when you say you hate me, you are stuck in my mind, but I guess this is just an effect you go through when you love someone this much"

"Awww I love you too handsome, I really do. I love everything about you"

"You want to know what I love most about you, I love how smart and witty you are, I love how sweet and caring you are, how you would put others way before yourself, I love how beautiful and sexy you are and you don't even know it"

I have never had a man tell me all this before, and to hear it coming from my best friend, made me tear up. "Hey you big softy, stop saying those things your going to make my make up run."

"You don't need it Pen, you're beautiful and sexy without it, don't you see that, when you roll out of bed in the mornings, you take my breath away, when you walk into the bullpen, I immediately drop what I'm doing just to watch you walk by, whenever we are out at the bar it is you who I want to dance with."

"Thanks handsome, and I need to realize that I am sexy, I might not be a size two, but I am beautiful."

"Damn straight baby girl, how about we go get comfy on the couch I have some treats for us."

I nodded my head "Handsome, what have you done now, you have already done enough"

He grabbed my hand and walked to the couch, as he sat down I moved and stood in front of him.

If I was going to start believing that I was indeed a sexy individual, I might as well start now. I reached for the belt of my robe, and I locked eyes with his. I pulled the belt loose, and let the robe fall open, I stayed focused on him as his eyes traveled up and down my body. He licked at his lips, and he choked up a cough, as I slipped the robe completely off, and it fell to the floor.

DEREK

I looked Pen up and down as the robe, fell to the floor. The way the lingerie clung to her body in all the right places. The way her breast sat plump and firm in place where the lingerie was a little fitted, and how the lingerie flared out a little bit past her hips, the way she stood in those shoes. I looked up and locked with her eyes and the look she was giving me sent something right through me, I was feeling it in every part of me. I shifted on the couch, and I let out a choked cough.

"You ok hot stuff"

I looked down to the pants of my sweats. Oh great here I was reacting to a beautiful woman like a thirteen year old boy would do to his best friends mother. This has never happened before, a girl would normally have to work for me to react this way, and here Pen was, not even completely naked and I was hard as a brick.

"Do I need to put my robe back on, I knew I shouldn't have agreed to do this" she bended over to grab her robe and I got a better view of her ample bottom, once she straightened back up, I grabbed her around the waist and I pulled her onto my lap so she was straddling me. "Derek what are you doing, I'm going to go change I told you no guy has ever thought I was sexy enough to wear lingerie, like this"

"Will you hush motor mouth" I moved my hips so my hard on rubbed against her, and she shudder in response "Pen I know you feel that, you're not even fully naked and this is what you do to me, I use to have soooo much control over this with other girls, but you, you just stood there and now I'm feeling like a horny thirteen year old boy. And you have the nerve to say you aren't sexy, this should prove you wrong." I grabbed her waist and rocked her against me.

She moaned in response and chuckled "it proves everything hot stuff, I'm glad you didn't react the way I thought you would've. Who knows I might just go buy some extra lingerie, never know when I might need it huh"

"Hell I say get rid of all your clothes except your work clothes because while your in my house with me I want you in this"

I pulled her closer to me as I leaned forward and grabbed the trays off the coffee table and sat them beside us on the couch. I picked up a strawberry and dipped it in the chocolate. I put the strawberry to her lips and she took a bite out of it. A little chocolate landed on her chin and I wiped it off with my finger, she grabbed my hand and began to lick and nibble on my finger before she wrapped her mouth around it and got the rest off.

"Mmmmm just the way I like it" she moaned as she let my finger slip from her mouth. I smiled up at her and she leaned down and gave me a kiss, which soon turned into a heated kiss. She was first to break away, and grabbed a grape off the tray and fed it to me.

"Are you enjoying your night baby girl" I asked her as I fed her another chocolate covered strawberry.

"Of course I am handsome, this has been one of the best nights of my life, but I have a question."

"Ok what is it"

"How much of this did you actually plan by yourself"

"Why, Penelope Garcia I feel offended you don't think I could've did this all by myself" I put my hand over my heart and pretended to be deeply hurt.

She chuckled "oh I believe you planned this whole night, but what I don't believe is that you pick this beautiful lingerie out all by yourself" she popped another grape into my mouth.

"Oh yea and why not"

"Because if you had to choose which one you actually wanted me to be in, you would've probably bought me a bra and panty set, or even a bustier with lace stockings"

"Hey hey my goal was to make you look sexy not whorish. but your right I might have had help by a little sister of mines, we were in the store and she asked what your favorite color was, and I told her purple, and she found the lingerie with the matching shoes, she even cooked us dinner, it's in the oven, she took Clooney to the neighbor, so she contributed a lot."

She began to laugh "Oh really sooooo in other words I should be sitting in her lap feeding her grapes than huh" I felt her shift a little, and then she moved some more. I thought maybe she was feeing slightly uncomfortable considering the state I'm in, but when I looked up at her she was smirking.

"Hey hey hey you little tease, you better stop before I pick you up and carry you up those stairs and have my way with you"

"Oh how I would love that, but I need food first"

"Oh right, come on let's head to the table, can you grab the champagne glasses please"

We both stood up and I grabbed the trays off the couch and she grabbed the glasses and we headed to the table.

PEN

I stood by the sink while he got the pans out of the oven, and sat them onto the table.

"Sooo handsome what did Dessi cook"

"Um she made chicken Alfredo and bread, trust me she's an awesome cook, I mean she did learn from me, how could she not be a terrific cook"

"Well that is true I guess, everyone should take cooking lessons from Derek Morgan" I said as we took our seats at the table and he poured our champagne into the glasses.

"See that's the crazy thing, cooking, I can do, on top of the stove and all that, but Baking that's a different story. Did I ever tell you about the time I almost burned the house down on Christmas trying to bake a cake, the fire department still sends us a Christmas card talking about it"

"Awww well how about you let me do all the baking and you do all the cooking, deal"

"Ok, deal." He said as he set the two plates of Alfredo in front of us and we began to eat. We ate in a comfortable silence, when we finished he grabbed the plates, and put them in the sink. Before I excused to the bathroom.

"Hey handsome, I'm going to run to the bathroom, be right back" I said as I patted him on his chest as I got up and walked by.

"Don't leave me waiting too long"

"I won't"

As I walked out of the kitchen I felt his eyes on me the whole time causing me to blush. I went into the bathroom and began to brush my teeth trying to get the garlic taste out of my mouth. Once I did, I walked out of the bathroom and headed back downstairs, I found him sitting on the couch. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, I waited till he leaned back and I threw my legs over him, and we resumed our straddling position from earlier. He smiled up at me, but I could tell by the little vein in his forehead that something was bothering him.

"What's wrong hot stuff, and don't say nothing"

"Baby nothing's wrong. This night is going perfect, I'm fine, why do you think something is wrong"

"Well I know you, and you have a little vein popping out of your forehead and there are only two times when that vein pops out, it only comes out, when your on a case orrrrr, when you strike out with a girl that you have picked up at the bar, especially when all night she gives you signs that's she want you to take her home and rock her world, but at the last minute she bails."

As I said those last words it registered to me, he's sexually frustrated with me, I mean we haven't had sex since we left Chicago, and here I was teasing him all night.

"OH MY GOD DEREK I AM SO SORRY, I HAVE BEEN TEASING YOU ALL NIGHT!" I started to move off his lap but he pulled me tighter. "No hot stuff you're sexually frustrated and me sitting here isn't helping"

"Baby, baby, baby what are you talking about, I'm fine that's not the problem, so calm down!"

"Are you sure"

"Yes baby girl that is not the problem, I promise and I'm not sexually frustrated with you, so I don't know where that came from"

"Oh ok well what is the problem"

"I just like this feeling, I guess I just want this to last forever, because I know no one else is for me, I feel as though if we just labeled what we are, and stop throwing the friend card around, I would feel as though there is no chance of you leaving me, for some other guy"

"Handsome I wouldn't leave you for anything, but handsome we have done this so backwards, we've never actually been on a real date, sure we have had our nights of hang outs, but lets actually go on dates first and work our way to labeling, and plus Derek we would have to explain this to Strauss and Hotch and who knows what would happen, so lets work our way up to all that"

"Yea you're right I forgot all about the Frat rules, but dating sounds good too" I leaned down and kissed him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. I broke away.

"Sooo if you want labels, I guess you can say we're dating as long as we keep it from our friends at the office"

"Yea. So how did you enjoy our first date. Did it compare to your other first dates"

"Oh no no no handsome" I said as I stood up from his lap "this was not a first date."

"What! why not, you didn't enjoy it" he started panicking.

"Oh I loved it, so calm down, but I do not give it up on a first date" I laughed as he caught on to what I had just said and he looked at me.

"Look here you little tease, don't make me carry you up the stairs and have my way with you"

"Oh you will have to catch me first" I stepped out of my shoes and turned and ran up the stairs, I squealed as I heard him run behind me, I made it to the bedroom and he grabbed me from behind and we ending up falling onto the bed with him on top of me.

"I caught you" he whispered, as he looked into my eyes. "and for further tries at this, you never ever try to out run a F.B.I. Agent it never works."

He started kissing me, and his hands began roaming my body, he started stripping me of the lingerie. Soon enough heavy breathing and groans were escaping the rooms. By the time he finally entered me, we were both high off each other, he took his time and made sure that every inch of my body was attended to. Unlike last time he went slow, tonight we weren't just having sex, tonight we were making love, We took tonight to learn each others bodies. To say that the orgasms I reached last time was the best I ever had, would be a lie. These orgasms burst with such fire, love, and passion.

Now we lay and caressing each other bodies, stealing kisses every now and then. "That was amazing" I said as I turned to face him.

"Yea it was, I think I like slow and easy better than rough and hard, you get to actually experience the build up with each other"

"Don't get me wrong I love the slow and steady but sometimes a girl needs hard and rough, good thing that your good at both"

"Yea well you're not so bad either" he reached up and started playing in my hair, and I smiled at him.

"Why do you keep playing in my hair, not that I don't mind, it's just that you've never played with it this much when it was curly"

"Well that's because this shows a different side of you, it's sexy, I like it straightened out like this, it's long and it's pretty, you should wear it like this more often, now don't get me wrong I love my baby girl and her curls, but this just screams sexy"

"That's good because they are coming back, straight hair is only for the house and bedroom"

"That works too, works out great for me actually, I get a different side of t you at home that no one has ever seen before" I nodded my head in agreement.

"This was a great ending to this day, thanks Derek, it meant a lot to me you help me build my confidence back up, I will try my best to not to let another bad word about myself escape these lips"

"Yea well that was the point of this date"

I began to shake my head "no handsome remember I told you that this was not a date"

He started laughing and we cuddle back into each other "oh right right right, not a date. Now get some sleep baby girl"


	23. Chapter 23

The one in his bed

"Hey baby girl, Hotch needs us in the briefing room"

"Me too, why do I need to go"

"Well if I knew that missy don't you think I will tell you instead of having you walk way down there"

"Yea, yea he's never actually requested me to be in the briefing room I just kinda sorta walk in all the time"

"Yea I know, but he wants us there and we are running late, so get that sexy ass of yours up, and lets go"

"Hey nun of that in the office, people can hear and see" I told him as I stood up from my desk and grabbed my tablet, and coffee.

"So you trying to tell me that after what happened last night and what happened this morning I am not allowed to talk about it" He said as I pushed past him and headed out the door and started walking towards the briefing room.

"Yes and if you want what happened last night and this morning to happen again, you would keep that wonderful mouth, and believe me it is wonderful, of yours closed it will never happen again"

"What will never happen again" Reid asked as we walked into the room and took our seats.

"Um nothing kid, Pen and me where just having a conversation about something" Derek told him as he ruffled his hair.

"Ok first i called you guys in here not because were going on a case." Hotch started, as he stood at the head of the table. "There's something I need to discuss with you guys"

"What's going on" JJ asked

"Ok so I have been requested by another Behavioral Analyst Unit in Washington, to come lead their team, their unit chief is retiring soon, and the person who would have took his spot has requested a transfer, so they temporarily need me to take over for the next eight months"

"But wait you're not going are you, what about our team" Emily asked

"Yea who's going to lead our team" Reid asked

"I'm sorry to say, but I have accepted the job, they are in need of a leader, they will not be able to continue without one, and as for us I'm not leaving you guys without a leader, Morgan has fully proved that he is capable of being team leader, he has done it before and starting tomorrow you guys will report to him."

Everyone heads turned and looked at Derek. Derek as team leader again, everyone knew how stressed he was when he was team leader the first time. How Derek changed, and was all about his work, he stopped having fun. He wasn't the same Derek.

"Whoa,whoa, whoa why me. Shouldn't Rossi be team leader I mean he is highly capable too, I mean he practically started this place" Derek said as he stood up out of his chair.

"Morgan, Rossi isn't going to be here fully he will be flying between here with you guys and Washington with me. We need a person who could fully be here, and you have proved you can do this and I trust you one hundred percent with the team, and I'm only a call or plane ride away if you need help. But if you do not wish to do this job, Strauss will bring someone from the outside to lead the team. So are you going to do it"

Everyone turned their heads to look at Derek awaiting his answer.

"I guess I better go pull out the ole suits and ties, yea I will do it, but only eight months."He announced and there were rounds of hoots and hollering.

"You know me personally didn't like it when Morgan was team leader can I go with you Hotch" Reid said as he smiled up at Morgan and everyone started laughing.

"Ok as my last order as you guys team leader until the eight months are over, everyone go finish paperwork and we can go out later as a team outing." Everyone nodded their agreements and headed out the door. "Oh and Penelope um Agent Cooper is going to be in contact with you over the next couple of days, his team is having some trouble, and he could use your help"

"Yes sir, anything in particular that I need to do, do I need to call him or something"

"No I've given him your number and he will call when he need anything, they probably won't need you till tomorrow"

"Yes sir"

"And Garcia"

"Yes sir"

"Please keep Morgan grounded for me, don't let him stress out too much, makes sure he never stops loving his job, don't let him get to wrapped up in all the paperwork"

"I won't sir I promise" I flashed him one of my brightest smiles and walked out the door. I not only promised that to Hotch, I promised myself I will not let him get to caught up in his work. I headed back to my lair, to complete the final searches of the day I had to do.

I was in the mist of a search dealing with serial rapist and killer, a guy and a girl would break into a family home, while the parents were out of town, the guy would rape their daughter and the woman would watch and kill her afterwards. I had been searching for a very long time when there was a knock on my door.

"Enter and be recognized" I called out. I continued typing, but I heard the door open.

"Hey baby girl, you mind if I do my paperwork in here, it's too awkward out there" came Derek's voice. I looked up from my computer, and looked at the door to see him standing there with tons of folders.

"Yea sure hot stuff, have a seat. What do you mean it's awkward out there" I asked as he came in and sat on the couch.

"Baby, this happened last time, they think just because I'm unit chief, I'm not the same Morgan, or they think they have to act different. I mean Reid is even calling me "sir" I don't want to be called sir, JJ keeps asking me is there anything she needs to do, me and Prentiss aren't even laughing and joking around, and the worse part is I'm not even supposed to be in here, our flirting and bantering has to stop, I'm going to become this stuffy old guy, who can barely enjoy life because of work-"

"Morgan take a breath ok, this isn't permanently, it's just eight months. And as far as the team goes, they are just trying to show you the same respect as we show Hotch, they know you're still the same Morgan. Ok. And as for us, we kind of live together and us not being able to do our normal flirting and bantering over the phone or over the computer while you guys are away on cases, will only make it hotter when you guys get back."

He started laughing "Oh no baby- Penelope, see you are coming with us on every case, we can always use you on the case. And to be honest I've never liked the idea of you being stuck here while we were all away, anyway"

"Derek no you can't do that, it will never be allowed."

"I am unit chief ok, and if I feel we need our tech with us on a case than she's coming, you can do a lot more with us than you can do here anyway, Ok"

"Yes Sir,Mr. Derek Morgan Sir" I saluted him "you know as much as I love you in your jeans and t shirt, I get all hot and bothered when, you're standing there all authoritative in you're suit and ties, barking orders, makes me soooooo excited. And who knows maybe while we're on the jet and everyone is asleep we can sneak off to the restroom and relieve some of your built up stress"

"See that right there is why I dislike being unit chief, it is totally inappropriate for me to respond back to that."

"Yea but I love it when you're unit chief because I can tease you all day, and it will totally make you go wild, and there's nothing you can do about it"

"Yea we will see about that"

I turned and faced my computer prepared to start my search again when my phone started ringing. I looked at the name that came up and it was Unit Cheif Johnson, from the other team I was researching for.

"Hello you've reached the oracle of Quantico-"

"Listen, we just got another hit in the case I need you to look up a guy Joshua Wakins, and a girl Taylor Jackson,I need information on their family members and whereabouts, get me everything you can on these guys and I need the information right now" he ordered through the phone

"Sir it will take a couple of minutes I have too-"

"NOW!" He barked and then the line went dead. I closed and sat my phone onto the table.

"UGHHHH" I said as I begin to rub my temples, I felt a headache coming on.

"Penelope, what's wrong, who was that" Derek asked as he stood up and started massaging my shoulders.

"That was unit chief Johnson, he calls and barks orders, and expects me to be able to run all these searches and get it to them in a minute, I mean I'm good but I'm not that good, and besides it's other techs here, why do they always call me"

"Well they always call you because you are the oracle of all things knowing, but Penelope you can always tell Strauss that you only want to work with ours and Coopers team"

"It's fine hot stuff, I can handle him and his orders, and plus I get paid a little extra to help his team"

"You sure, I can talk to Strauss and she can do something about it, it's not right for him to call and boss you around like he's doing"

"Derek it's fine, really, no need to get Strauss involved, but the first time he step out of line, I promise to come and tell you, ok"

"Yea ok Penelope sure"

Ok now this is the part I didn't like, him calling me Penelope, was not only weird but it was awkward.

"Hey Hot Stuff, can you do me a favor please"

"Sure anything for you, what is it"

"Can you please call me Baby Girl one more time before you have to completely turn into unit chief"

"How about I do you one better. I love you Baby Girl"

"Thanks hot stuff"

I got back to working on the computers, searching for these guys. It seemed as though these people disappeared off the face of the earth, no bank statements, no hotel check ins, and no car rentals. After searching and searching I managed to find a close relative, and recent pictures, showing them standing in front of a house. I ran the address through my computer and it came back showing Joshua and Taylor as living there. I picked up the phone and called Unit Chief Johnson.

"Where's that information Garcia we needed it hours ago, it shouldn't take this long -"

"Listen!, I have your information, and the more we sit here while you are ranting and fussing at me they are out there planning their next kill, 1086 N. Farragut St." I read him the address and ended the call.

I let out a breath and turned to Derek who was busy with his paperwork. Something about the way he was propped up on the couch and how he was deeply concentrated on his work did something to me, and images of last night came flooding back into my mind.

"You have noooo idea, how bad I want you right now" I purred at him. His head snapped up and he stared at me and I could see the shock run all through him.

He began to shake his head "Penelope, if I wasn't becoming unit Chief tomorrow, I would tell you to lock the door and you could have me, butttt we can't, it's unprofessional."

"Hot stuff you're not unit chief yet, that doesn't go into effect till tomorrow. Today you are just a regular, sculpted sex god of an agent"

"Pen there's cameras everywhere in this place, no matter how bad I want to take you against your desk right now, we can't Strauss will kill us."

"Handsome have you forgotten who you are talking too, I can stop the camera in my office from working. Besides you know one of my fantasies has always been you and me in my office making a mess of the place"

I watched him as he closed his last folder, and sat it on top of the other stack folders. "Ok you little minx, but if we get caught you will get a spanking" He got up and headed to the door to lock it. But as he reached the door knob there was a knock on the door as Emily walked in.

"Hey Pg, oh hi Morgan, we were wondering where you went" She looked between me and Derek and a smile crept onto her face "what's going on in here"

"Nothing is going on, we were just talking" I said as I looked at Derek.

"Yea sure, any way the rest of us are heading out, we are going to change and Me and JJ are going to go pick the Boys up, it's been awhile since we hung out and so they are coming to the bar with us. You want to come along"

"Uh is Johnathan coming with them"

"Uh yea I think so, I mean you guys haven't talked since the night you left the bar, so maybe you guys can catch up again"

"Uh no you guys go ahead, I have some things to do before I make it to the bar anyway"

"Ok Pg see you there" she turned and nodded to Morgan as she left out.

MORGAN

After Emily left out I closed the door behind her. I walked over and sat on the edge of Pens desk.

"Looks like we're going to have to put your fantasy on hold, what do you have to do before you head to the bar."

"Derek, me and Johnathan are nothing, were not even friends, you heard Emily I haven't talked to him since that night we left the bar" she started panicking.

"Whoa whoa Pen chill out, baby I don't need you to explain anything to me, you guys were beginning a friendship, it's ok if you want to still hang out with him, remember we're not technically in a relationship and even if we were I can't control who you talk to or don't talk to. And Just remember that just because he's your friend doesn't mean I have to like the guy, ok"

"Yea ok, but I just want you to be able to trust me, whether we are in a relationship or not, I know what's going on between us"

"Pen just go with it, you are not tied down to me, and I do trust you, I just hope you trust me"

"I do handsome, really I do. But I don't want you to go to the bar and change who you are, when you get there I want you to shake yo groove thang, like you always do"

"Deal, now where did you need to go, before we head to the bar"

"My place, I need to change out of these clothes" She stood up and shut off her babies, and gathered up her things and after she shut off her lights we headed down to the parking garage.

"So are we taking two different cars to the bar" she asked as we slid into my truck.

"That's up to you baby girl, if you want to drive then it's fine" I told her as I started the truck and headed towards her place.

"I think we should take different cars, don't want the team talking do we"

"Ok ok I see your point, that's fine, but I'm getting dressed at your place, and you're following me to the bar in your car."

"Yes I know hot stuff"

We made it back to her place. "You know, I was thinking about getting a new car" she said as we walked past Esther and headed up to her apartment.

"Why what's wrong with Esther, she's still running right"

"Yes but she's so old, I still want to keep her, but I need something new and up to date, momma has to drive in style"

"Well yes she does, how about me and you go looking for one, next time we don't have a case we go shopping for one"

"Yay that's exciting, I can't wait, I want a Beetle, a big bright Beetle" she said as she unlocked the door and we headed inside.

I started laughing and she turned a gave me a death glare, I immediately stopped laughing "baby listen, I expect nothing less of you to want a Beetle, but you must've forgot, we kind of have kids on the way, do you really think a Beetle would be able to whole two car seats, and diaper bags. I'm not saying you have to go out and get a Van or anything like that, butttt"

"Ok yea fine, I see where you're coming from, but I will get one, one day I will get my Beetle. Now lets get dressed, we do have places to go." She said as she began heading up the stairs to her room, and I followed behind.

"Can we get dressed in the same room"

"No, because if you're in here with me, we will never make it out of here" she called out over her shoulder as she walked into her room and closed the door. I laughed and turned and headed back to her guess room. I took a quick shower, and I did a quick shave. I threw on my shirt and a pair of jeans and shoes. I finished and headed downstairs knowing that it would take Pen forever to get finished.

I went into her kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water out of her refrigerator and went into the living room and took a seat on the couch. A few minutes later Pen came down from her room, her hair had been straightened, she was wearing a shirt that showed all of her cleavage, and pants that made me want to forget all about our friends and the bar and march her right back upstairs and spend the rest of the night locked in her room.

"You ready to go handsome" she said as she came into the living room. And I finished the rest of my water.

"I thought you only wore your hair straightened like that when were at home, and what about this outfit are you trying to kill me"

"What's wrong handsome, you're the one who told me to embrace my sexiness, so that's what I'm doing, now lets go" she said as she walked over to the table by the door and picked up here keys.

Tonight is going to be hell for me, how am I supposed to make it through the night with her dressing like that.

"Yea lets go" I said and with that we were heading out the door down to our cars.

We pulled up to the bar, we recognized the rest of the team cars was already there.

"So are we walking in together or What" I asked Pen as we both got out of our cars.

"Maybe you should go in first I did tell them I would be a little late"

"Oh no there's no way I'm leaving you out here by yourself, And to be honest we're both late, I'll just tell them I had to stop and get gas and we pulled up at the same time, come on let's go in"

*INSIDE BAR*

DEREK

"HEYY, Wheres my Drink " I said as me and Pen walked over to the table after entering the bar and finding the team sitting at our normal table in the corner.

"Well Morgan, if you would let Garcia be a big girl sometimes, you could've been here to order your own drink" Emily said as she took a sip of her beer she was drinking.

"Well Prentiss for your information, I had to go home and change, and plus my truck happened to need gas, now move over and let me have a seat" I told her as I began poking her arm, and she playfully smacked my hand away. And I took my seat as Pen went and sat beside JJ.

PEN

"Hey Jayje, where's the guys" I asked her as I sat down beside her.

"Hey PG, their at the bar getting us drinks, I told Johnathan to get you one too" I looked over to the bar and indeed the guys were there, I couldn't help but notice Johnathan looking at me.

"Hey PG, I think someone misses you, the whole ride over he was saying how he really wanted to talk to you and apologize to you"

"Yea I need to talk to him too, but Jayje you know what situation I'm in, I mean we aren't together but you know"

"Yes, I know but you guys aren't committed to each other, just talk to him. Oh here they come, talk to him"

She said and I turned my head and saw them walking towards the table.

"Oh Penelope, you made it now this guy can shut the hell up" Chris said as he set his and JJ drink on the table.

"Yea Penelope, Johnathan has been talking about you none stop, since the girls called and told us they wanted to hang out tonight" John said.

"You know you guys are such assholes, it wasn't even like that, I was just saying that I wanted to talk to you, but here you go, they had a new fruity type drink and so I thought you might like it, I even made sure they put an umbrella in it, here you go" Johnathan said as he handed me my drink.

"Thank you Johnathan" I took a sip from the drink "Oh my God this is amazing!"

The guys turned and grabbed chairs from the empty table beside us and sat down.

"Hey Morgan why are you sitting there all quiet, shouldn't you be out there finding your next quest to take home with you tonight" Reid asked as he ate some of the nuts off the table.

"Yea Morgan, shouldn't you be out there tearing up the dance floor" Emily asked.

"I'm not in the mood to dance" he stated. I shot him a look and he stared back at me. I shook my head at him and he turned his head away from me.

"Since when aren't you in the mood to dance, there are a lot of good looking ladies in here tonight and you're going to pass them all up, Hell even I feel like dancing tonight" Hotch said as he stood up "John do you mind, if I borrow Emily from you for a quick second, she is a great dance partner"

"Yea sure man, go dance the night away" John told him.

"Come on Emily lets go" Hotch held his hand out to her and she took it and they headed to the dance floor. We all started laughing as we watched Hotch try to get his groove on.

"OH MY GOD, I haven't seen Hotch, dance like that, since him and hailey danced that night." JJ said.

"Yes I know, I also remember that night, Morgan had two very beautiful ladies dancing with him" Reid said.

Derek turned his head back to Reid "kid what's wrong with me not wanting to dance tonight, maybe I'm just tired and just want to sit here and talk with you guys"

"Or maybe... Just maybe you want to sit here all night to make sure I don't do anything inappropriate, and I keep my hands above the table at all times. But Penelope is a big girl she doesn't need you to keep an eye on her twenty four seven" Johnathan said as he drunk from his beer.

"Johnathan -" I started saying before Derek interrupted me.

"Sooo you think you know what Penelope needs, huh, that's crazy you have known her for over a couple of months and you know what she needs."

"Man what's your problem with us, you have had it in for us since the night we came and danced with the girls"

"My problem. I don't have a problem with you guys, I have a problem with you. I'm going to the bar, anybody need anything" Derek said as he stood up.

Ok now I know we talked about this before we left my place. He was supposed to enjoy his night, and dance, and have fun. Not sit around and be Mr. Grumpy.

"I'll come with you Derek" I stood up and we headed to the bar. "Handsome what's wrong with you tonight, didn't we talk about what was supposed to happen, when we got here"

"Yea we did, but how can I even approach another girl and ask her to dance when the one girl I want to dance with, is sitting there with some jack ass who got his arm wrapped around her like she belongs to him"

"Oh ok... There goes the jealously, did you not here a word I said at my work. I just want to be friends with him, and that's all he wants to be with me"

"Yea sure, the look he's giving you right now is totally a friendship look" I turned my head and looked at Johnathan, I caught him staring at me and then he smiled.

"Hot stuff, why does he even matter"

"Pen he doesn't matter, it's just that he thinks he knows what's best for you, and he just thinks you belong to him."

"Derek I don't belong to any one, we are all just laughing and having a good time, I really want you to have a good time, Would you like it if I danced with you"

"I would like it, but go hang out with your fella friend, I'm pretty sure I can find someone to entertain my night"

"Ok, handsome have fun, but not too much fun"

I turned and begin to walk away "Hey Baby Girl" Derek called out to me, I stopped and turned to face him.

"Yea what is it"

"You're being a very bad girl, I expect you at my house tonight, in my bed" he said and we both laugh and I headed back to the table. I took a seat and looked back at the bar and sure enough there was him and a girl, engaged in conversation as he lead them to the dance floor.

I smiled to myself and even though a shot of jealousy shot through me, I fought the jealousy because I knew that at the end of the night, I would be the one in his bed.

AUTHORS NOTE: ok I have no idea where this came from. I'm not even sure it fits in with the story, but I hope you like it. READ AND REVIEW.


	24. Chapter 24

We say things we don't mean but that's the way love goes

PEN

With the shining sun beaming through the window, My eyes began to flutter open. I looked at the clock on the wall it read 8:46. I let out a groan, as I turned in his arms that was wrapped around me. He began to stir and he opened his eyes and those beautiful eyes of his landed on me and a smile spread across his face.

"Oh how I love waking up to that beautiful face of yours, good morning baby girl"

"Mmmm I would say I will show you a good morning hot stuff, buttttt I'm kind of wore out already, I don't think I can even make it to work and I don't think that would make a good impression on our new unit chief, he might try to punish me"

"And what a great punishment that will be" He said as He leaned over kissed me.

He moved back to his laying position. I patted his bare chest as I started to sit up "come on handsome time to get up, it's time for work"

"Butttt baby girl don't you just want to lay naked in bed all day, watch some movies, eat some food, eat each other" I let out a small gasp, thoughts of last night swirled through my mind, and blush appeared onto my face. "I love it when you blush, do you know that"

"Yes I know, you told me, and as much as I would love, love, love to do all those things you just said, we have work, so get up and lets take a really hot and really steamy shower" I said to him and I gave him a mischievous grin, and raised eyebrows. I jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom, I stopped right outside of the door and turned to catch his reaction, I saw a bright grin appear on his face as he registered what I told him.

He hopped out of bed and walked towards me, shaking his head. "You naughty, naughty girl" he reached me and grabbed me by my waist.

"Come on handsome let me show you a good morning" I told him as we went into the bathroom and closed the door.

AT THE B.A.U.

DEREK

Me and Pen finally made it to the office. We said our goodbyes on the way up to building, I gave her a final kiss just outside the doors of the B.A.U. We entered the Bullpen and headed our separate ways, she headed to her lair and I headed to my office.

I was finishing my last case report, that I left on my desk, when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called out

"Sir, we have a case" JJ said as she opened and walked through the door.

"What about" I asked as I folded the papers I was working on and put them back into the folder.

" Three little girls have gone missing, and we also have two bodies that showed up, on the parents door step, belonging to two other little girls. It seems the unsub kidnaps them, kills them and drops them back off at home."

"Where" I took the folder she held out to me.

"Um Greenville, North Carolina, Sir"

" Ok, gather the rest of the team and we will meet in the briefing room"

"Yes sir" She turned to head out the room.

"Hey JJ" I called out to her.

"Yes sir"

"Chill out with the "Sir" please, Morgan is fine"

"You got it Sir" she laughed and then headed out the door to gather the rest of the team.

After she left out the room, I picked up the phone that was on my desk and dialed my baby girl number.

"Garcia" she answered

"Oh no no no, that just won't do. I need a better greeting than that, I know you can do better than that" I said through the phone.

"Oh hey!, my sexy sculpted god of chocolate thunder superior man, what pleasure do I owe of this call"

"Thats better, we have a case, and we're meeting in the briefing room, I want you to meet us there too, were heading out to North Carolina"

"Oh you guys have to go already, I'm not ready to be lonely just yet"

"Oh no Garcia, you're coming with us, who knows what I will need you for up there"

"Yea sure, ok, but I don't have a go bag ready"

"I took care of all that, I packed some just in case clothes last night after we finally went to sleep"

"Oh ok thanks, I'll be down shortly"

BRIEFING ROOM

"Ok you guys we have been called to Greenville, North Carolina, Three little girls have gone missing, and we also have two bodies that showed up, on the parents door step, belonging to two other little girls. It seems the unsub kidnaps them, kills them and drops them back off at home." JJ started as she clicked the pictures up on the screen. "PD, thinks these murders has something to do with previous murders the same age group of boys, who were killed and the bodies showed up at the parents door step, they have reason to believe that theses cases are related because of the fact that words on the victims body the saying "kids die the fastest must always cherish the time" was marked on their bodies"

"So what does this saying tells us, I mean what does that even mean" Emily asked as she looked up from her folder to look at the rest of us.

"Well it has to mean something personal to him, because that is not a proven fact that kids die fastest, it has something to do with him, but what could it be" Reid spoke up after looking through his folder.

"Ok you guys, PD has given us the pictures of the victims, they think it may be some similarities, or the killer is going through a specific type of kids" JJ said as she clicked me more pictures onto the screen.

"Oh My God" Penelope jumped and covered her eyes as pictures of the bodies were displayed.

"Ok well you guys we have thirty minutes to meet back at the Jet, you guys can go"

I dismissed them and everyone stood and scrambled out. I let out a breath and unbuttoned the button on my suit, what are the odds that my first case as unit chief would be a child case. These things never went how we planned on them going, all those kids,their life is gone even before they get a chance to live.

"Hey Derek, I know where your head is at right now, ok, but you have to keep your mind on the good, you guys are going to do. And remember if this case starts getting to you, I'm right there, come find me and you can take a break, just the two of us, clear you mind so that you can go back in with a clear mind" Pen said as she got out of her seat and stood in front of me.

"Thanks Penelope, really, see that's why I want you to come along on this case, you get me"

"Well Duh, Sir. Now where do I get a go bag from"

"You're go bag is in the truck, along with mines, on the backseat"

"Ok, well hand me the Keys" she said as she held her hand out. I fished into my pants pocket till I found the keys.

"Penelope I'll go, why don't you go shut your babies down-"

"No I did that before I came down here, and besides you need to call Dessi and let her know that we're going on a case, now keys"

"Fine, here, but come back up here when your done" I handed her the keys.

She turned and saluted me "Yes, Sir, Derek Morgan Sir" she turned on her heel and headed out the door as I laughed and pulled my phone out to call Dessi.

"What do you want big head" she answered

"What I want is for you to not tear up my place while I'm gone, we have a case were leaving in about twenty eight minutes"

"Where"

"Um Greenville, North Carolina"

"Ok, is Pen going with you guys"

"Yea she's going, it's a hard case we kind of need her there, but listen call mom and ask her if they could wait a while before they head down,and Kaylin has a doctor appointment some time this week or next week can you go with here, and can you watch after Clooney please"

"Yea sure, but be careful Derek don't go doing nothing stupid ok"

"I won't, well listen the team is getting ready to head out, I will call when I get a chance"

"Ok big brother talk to you later"

We ended the call and I holstered my phone back into its clip. I picked up the files off the table and gave one last look a the pictures before I closed the folder.

"Ready Sir" came Penelope's voice from the door and I turned and faced her.

"Yea I'm ready, give me the bags"

"Here take yours I can carry my own"

"Well see I know you can, but I don't want you to"

"Tough, I'm carrying my own bag" she said as she stuck her tongue out at me.

I laughed and I put on my best authoritative voice "Garcia give me that bag, and that's an order"

She laughed "oh ok since your making it an order and what not, here take it"

"Hey if I would've known that's all it took to get you to do what I say, I would've started using that voice all the time."

"Yea well the authoritative side of you gets me all excited in the right places, you know how I like it."

"That I do know, let's go. The team is probably waiting for us at the Jet"

We headed down to the truck and headed to the Jet. When we got there the team was all set on boarded on the plane.

"Um Sir, the un sub seemed to has changed his MO, a family was on a camping trip last night, and the son and daughter strayed away and the unsub stabbed the little girl and her hair was cut off, and he also stabbed the little boy, he left them their so their family could find them." JJ said as we entered the jet.

"Ok, JJ, well we will go there first when we get there" I told her.

"Hey Garcia, I didn't know you were coming with us" Reid said as I handed Penelope her bag.

"Yea well boy genius, but don't mind me I'm going to go sit quietly in the corner and try to whip up some fresh new information for you guys"

"Here PG, take this folder and you can run some of the names, and you can see if there's any type of connections" JJ said as she handed Pen a folder.

"Ok superheroes, I'll be over here in my corner searching away" she gave them a bright smile. Leave it up to Penelope to be able to smile at a time like this, we're normally all serious on the Jet to the case.

"Penelope you don't have to go sit in a corner there's plenty of room over here with us" I told her

"You guys go ahead and brief and once I get done I'll come sit with you guys" she turned and headed towards the back of the jet where she took her seat, and pulled out her laptop and got to work.

"Ok you guys when we make it to the office, Me, Prentiss and Reid will go to the latest crime scene, and JJ the parents of the victims should show up talk to the about any thing and everything and when their gone I want you and Garcia to call, and run searches. We're missing our two special agents but we have to get this done, it's going to be a long case"

3 weeks later

DEREK

And a long case it was. The son of a bitch caught wind of the F.B.I. being there searching for him and he went into hiding. But thanks to Penelope who was able to find an old house at a lake that the unsub and his family always visited when he was little before his family was murdered right in front of him in his home.

I don't think I would've been able to make it through this case without Penelope being here. She stuck to her word when I got frustrated and upset, she was there. When looking at all of those pictures of the dead kids became too much and I needed to break down she came and got me, and let me cry on her shoulder.

And here we are sitting in the back of the plane, while everyone else slept,heading home, and with her head on my shoulder as she "rested".

"What's wrong Handsome"

"Just thinking, aren't you supposed to be resting"

She nodded her head " yea I'm supposed to but, I would rather sit here and talk to you, now what's really wrong"

"Just thinking about how you were there for me over these couple of weeks, thanks"

"No thanks needed"

I looked around and the rest of the team was all tucked under blankets and seemed to be asleep.

"Hey, why don't you head back, here with me I need coffee"

"Yea sure"

We got out of our seats and headed to the little kitchenette. I let her go in first and I closed the curtain behind us. I went and got us both a cup, and sat it by the coffee pot.

I turned and looked at her as she backed up to the counter, and I moved and stood in front of her as I grabbed her around her waist.

"Derek what are you doing"

"Thanking you properly" I told her as I leaned in and gave kissed her, I deepened the kiss as she tried to fight for dominance, I licked at her bottom lip, which I knew would get her to stop fighting and let me win. When I felt her shiver under my touch I knew I had won. We kissed for a couple more minutes, and I finally pulled away.

"Ughhhhh" she breathed out

I laughed "what"

"I wasn't ready for you to pull away, do you know how long I've been waiting for you to do that"

"Garcia, have you forgot you're coming home with me"

"Oh now you want me to stay with you, these whole three weeks you didn't even let me stay in the hotel room with you" she poked me in my chest as she began to grin.

"Hey hey how would that look, the boss sleeping with an employee, but I must admit sleeping in a room with Reid is not what I had in mind"

"Yea, well maybe next time I'll sleep with him... Oops I mean sleep in a room with him" She laughed.

"Not a chance in hell, I'll get Reid his own room before that happen" I said as I turned and poured our coffee into our cups, and added the sugar and cream. I handed her the cup

"Thanks, oh I sent Dessi a message when I heard you guys had caught the guy and I told her we were leaving out tonight" she sipped from her cup

"I guess I will give my mom a call when we make it back, she's been dying to get to Quantico" I told her as we headed back to our seats.

"Yea she's excited for her baby boy. She's getting everything she wants" she said just as her phone began to vibrate.

PEN

I reached into my bag and pulled out my phone. I clicked on the text message and Johnathans messaged popped up

"HEY PENELOPE,HOWS THE CASE GOING, IM JUST TEXTING TO CHECK UP ON YOU, I WAS HOPPING WE COULD MAYBE GO OUT SOMETIME THIS WEEKEND, I COULDN'T GO TO SLEEP TONIGHT WITHOUT ATLEST ASKING YOU"

I couldn't help but smile at the message, his nervousness has always been cute to me. I noticed Derek looking at me so I quickly replied

"HOW ABOUT WE HANG OUT AT MY PLACE I'LL COOK DINNER TOMORROW NIGHT, I'LL TEXT YOU TOMORROW WITH THE ADDRESS"

After he text back ok, I put my phone back into my bag. I let out a breath and began to play with my hands.

"Soooooo was that your little boyfriend" Derek asked and I turned towards him.

"Derek, why are you starting this."

"I'm not starting anything, I'm just asking was that your little boyfriend, I saw you smiling, so it must've been him"

"Derek"

"No it's fine, we're not together its none of my business who you're talking too, I get it really I do"

"No you don't get it. I have friends Derek and not all of them are female. You shouldn't get upset when a guy text me or I talk to a guy. And plus he was just checking up on me, I told him about the case we were working, and he was worried" ok sure it's not the complete truth, but why should I have to tell him about my whereabouts every day.

"Yea I'm sure he was" he said as he shifted his eyes to the front of the plane.

"Come on Derek, are you seriously going to act like this. There's nothing going on. Don't act this way please"

He turned his head back towards me "you're right Pen, I have no right to act this way. I'm sorry really, I am"

"It's ok, now we have a few hours before we land lets try to catch some sleep" I said as I leaned my head onto the head rest and went to sleep.

NEXT DAY BACK AT HOME

DEREK

Me and Pen had just made it home, we left the air strip and headed straight home. I opened the door and the smell of food immediately hit me. I threw my keys onto the table and me and Pen rounded the corner to the kitchen. What I saw made me smile, the three most important women in my life in the kitchen preparing brunch.

"Hey hey what are you guys doing here" I said as Dessire and Sarah turned and ran into my awaiting arms.

"You guys are home. surprise!" Sarah said as she went and hugged Pen.

"Look at you, you're showing already" Pen said as she began to rub her belly "awwwww"

"There's my baby boy, and my daughter, how are you guys" my mom said as she gathered me and Pen into a hug.

"We're fine mom, I'm sorry we got called onto a case"

"Yes your sister filled us in, and it's fine. I'm just glad you guys made it home safely" My mom said as she went back to the stove and continued to cook.

"And yes big head, I kept your place in tip top shape. Oh and you made it back for the doctor appointment she gets to decide the sex of the babies today" Dessi said

"Oh yea, I should probably give her a call"

"No worries I handled that too her appointment is at four, she said she will meet you guys there."

"Ok good, thanks Dessi for everything"

"No problem, just remember that when I need to borrow your truck, and Pen I picked you're car up from your place and brought it here, I hope you didn't mind"

"Oh no thanks actually" Pen replied as Dessi turned and headed back into the kitchen.

"Hey want to go put our bags upstairs" I turned to Pen as I grabbed our bags off the floor. She nodded and we headed upstairs.

"Can you believe this, we get to find out the sex of the babies today, it's going to be so special, especially with you there"

PEN

"Um listen handsome, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it, I think I'm going to just go home and relax, give you time to spend with your family"

"Since when is it "my family" and why can't you just relax here." He asked as he took his jacket off and threw it onto the bed.

"Listen, I don't think it's good for us to spend every minute with each other, were practically conjoined at the hip already. I haven't even gotten a chance to see my other friends because I'm always here. You know you're starting to act a lot like Kevin"

"Whoa whoa pump your brakes, Don't you dare compare me to Lynch. And plus I'm not forcing you to stay here, you're welcome to leave when and whenever you choose too. I thought you enjoyed being here, but if you want too, just leave"

"See there you go Derek, you're turning my words against me, you know how much I love being here, it's just that I'm looking out for the both of us."

"How are you looking out for the best of us, when you seemed to be the only one, who is making all the decisions regarding us"

"And what do you mean about that"

"You have us on this stupid break for the next eight months, because you feel you're doing me a favor. You've made the decision that I need time to decide if I want to be with you or not. You are the one who has decided that being apart is what's best for us. You have made all these decisions, with only thinking about you, not me. I'm a grown ass man, I think I know what's best for me"

"Yea well I know what's best for me, and I think what's best for me right now is to leave before one of us say something we will regret"

"Yea you do that, I don't care what I do, or how much I do to show you that I really, really love you. You will never understand, and quite frankly I'm tired of trying, Just leave"

And with that I headed out the bedroom door, and down the stairs. I wiped at my eyes as his mother and sisters turned and faced me.

"Um" I sniffled "it's was really good to see you guys, but I think I should go"

"Sweetheart what's wrong" Fran said as she took a step towards me.

"Nothing Fran, but I should really get going, I will see you guys later" I said as I headed to the door. I opened it just as I heard him yell "PENELOPE WAIT!" I headed out the door and into my car, and headed home.

I sat in my car in front of my apartment. I took a couple of minutes to catch some breathers, I refused to car over this I mean, all friends has arguments and all couples have arguments. But it really upset me, when he accuses me of being in a relationship with another guy, it's like it's Kevin all over again, and I refuse to let that happen again. I looked at the clock on the dash board of my car and it read 3:35.

Whew ok Penelope, for one night lets forget about Morgan. He wants to act like a spoiled brat who is always supposed to get his way, so be it, but I'm going to enjoy my night. I coached myself as I got out the car and headed up to my apartment.

DATE NIGHT

"Right on time" I said to myself as the doorbell chimed. I went over to the door and opened it. "Hi, you like to be on time don't you" I said to Johnathan who was standing there with a single red rose in his hand.

"That I do and this is for you" he said as he handed the rose to me.

"Thank you, come on in" I said as I stepped aside and let him in.

"Wow nice place, I really like the color it fits you"

"Thanks, are you ready to eat the food is on the table it's best if we eat while it's hot"

We ate dinner, engaged in good conversation. We laughed, we joked, we got to know each other better. But no matter how much I tried to pretend that everything was ok, my mind kept going back to Derek. We never had this type of argument before. We have never said such hurtful things to each other before.

"Hey Penelope can we talk about something" Johnathan said as we sat on the couch.

"Yea sure, what's up"

"Um I really, enjoyed tonight with you. I'm glad we got this time to hang out with each other, and no matter how much you say you enjoyed tonight too, I know your mind was on someone else, and that's totally fine. I think you are a really cool person, and I really wanted to try to pursue something with you, but I know when to step back. But if it never works out between you and him, you have my number."

"Johnathan I really did enjoy tonight, it's just that today was a big day for him, and I wasn't there. We got into a huge heated argument today and we said some very hurtful things to each other."

"Care to share with the argument was about"

"He's just being this over protective jerk. We're not giving each other any space, we're always together. I just expressed this to him and he flipped out, we ended up saying some things, and I left."

"Well maybe it's good you left, space is always good for any type of relationship, or friendship."

Just then there was a cough from the door way. We jumped and turned towards the cough and there Derek stood.

"Derek what are you doing here" I hissed at him.

"No the question is, what is he doing here. You know Penelope I was under the impression that nothing was going on with you guys. But you lied to me, I thought we would never lie to each other, but I was wrong"

"Derek -"

"No. I just got back from the doctors appointment, and um here" he said as he handed me a picture. "They're girls, Kaylin wants you and her to go shopping one day this week. But um that's up to you if you want to go, I just stopped by, I wanted to share the good news with you. Enjoy the rest of your night." He said as he turned and headed towards the door.

"Derek wait!" I called after him.

"Hey Derek, wait a minute" Johnathan said.

"What do you want, you have no reason to say anything to me. And you want to know whats worse about this is that you came here to have a date with her, and yet you are here discussing me and her problems."

"Listen Penelope you two need to talk, I really enjoyed this night. Goodbye" Johnathan said as he gathered his stuff and left.

Derek turned and faced me "what's going on with us today, Pen. I mean just yesterday we was making out on the plane and we were close as ever and now today you need space. And you're lying to me"

"Derek it's not even about the space, it's about you turning into Kevin, and I don't like it"

"Oh my god why in the hell do you keep saying that, I'm not turning into Kevin"

"Oh you're not. You're just like Kevin, I'm kind of glad we aren't in a committed relationship right now if that's how you're going to act"

DEREK

"I think that's been the problem, from the beginning. You're glad we're not in a committed relationship, because ever since I have told you how I really felt about you, you have been coming up with excuse after excuse as to why we shouldn't be together. Dammit Pen, I'm tired of being the only one trying to make something work in this relationship."

"Yea I think you have made your self very clear Derek, how about this we just go back to actually being friends, no dating, no nothing just friends like we use to be"

"Yea how about we do that, and I will make sure to tell Kaylin, to put a hold on them papers for you ok. You wanted space, Garcia, you got it." I told her as I turned and left out the door and headed down to my truck.

I sped out of the parking lot, I had no destination to go. I just knew I didn't want to go home, and answer all the questions my mom and sister had waiting for me. So I went in the opposite direction of my house and I drove. I kept driving and driving, that's when I heard a loud horn blaring I turned my head in the direction of the noise, the headlights blinding me, not enough time to swerve as the other car collided with mines. I felt the car spin, and then the car went into a tree. I felt my head hit the steering wheel and the last thing I remember was me thinking about my baby girl.

"We say things that we don't mean, but that's the way love goes" My dad words came to me as I slipped into the blackness.

"AUTHORS NOTE: THE REASON AS TO WHY PENELOPE IS ACTING THIS WAY IS COMING UP NEXT CHAPTER ANY GUESSES"


	25. Chapter 25

Begging you to wake up

PEN

"BUZZZZ"

"BUZZZZ"

Came my phone on the nightstand as I lay awake that night. I didn't want to take any calls, I didn't want to read any text messages, didn't want to check any emails, I just wanted to be left alone.

My life is in turmoil, right now. I managed to push the one guy that I really, really love away. The one person I shouldn't have pushed away, but I didn't no what else to do. But I see now I should've at least talked to him first, before acting that way towards him, if i did that maybe now I wouldn't be laying awake at 12:25 a.m. In bed filled of regret, and crying.

I wiped at the tears that were falling from my eyes. "No Garcia, you do not cry over a stupid situation that you created." I coached myself as I swung my legs over the side of the bed. "You are going to drive right over to his place, and you're going to talk to him and explain what's going on"

"BUZZZZ!"

Came my phone again. I looked up at the clock. "Who could be calling me this late" I said to myself. I walked over to the night stand and answered the phone

"Hello"

"Oh my god you finally answered, where the hell are you!" came Emily's panicked voice.

"I'm at home it's almost 1:00 where else would I be, I've had a long day and I didn't feel like being bothered" I told her.

"Yea well while you're at home not feeling like being bothered, the rest of the team and your family are at the hospital, Derek was in a accident and the doctors say it doesn't look to good" she snapped through the phone "and you would've knew that if you would've answered your phone an hour ago"

"Wait. What. Derek's been in a what" he's been in a accident, and I'm not MY GOD IM ON MY WAY"

I quickly threw on a pair of sweats and one of Derek shirts, I had laid out on the bed after he left,and my shoes. I headed out the door and to my car. I threw the car into drive and headed to the hospital.

HOSPITAL WAITING ROOM

PEN

I finally made it to the hospital. Praying the entire way here that god will watch over him, and bring him out of this safely.

I got off the elevator and scanned the waiting room till I spotted everyone over by window, even Kaylin was here. I walked over to them.

"Ok what's going on, what happened" I said as everyone looked up at me.

"Um PG" Emily sniffled as she stood up "it seems as though he was driving and um I really don't know who was in the wrong, but a car hit Derek's and the car spun and hit a tree, um he hit his head a couple of times. The doctor has already came out and told us that there was bleeding on his brain"

"Oh My God" I gasped. Bleeding on the brain is never good. If he was bleeding on the brain, that means his brain isn't cooperating, which could mean he's dead. I started to shake and tears began to fall, as I started to panic and breakdown. Emily pulled me to her and I cried onto her shoulder.

"No no don't you even think that PG, Morgan's tough he's not going to give up that easy, and plus the doctors are doing surgery on him right now to try to stop the bleeding. Right now it's just a waiting game ok."

"But what if the surgery doesn't stop it-"

"If the surgery doesn't work, they will figure out another way to stop it. But right now, you need to stop panicking , try to calm down and lets wait on the doctor to get finished. Derek would hate to see you like this" She's right, Derek would really hate to see me like this, especially if it was over him. I took a couple of breaths, and tried to relax.

"Hey Emily what time was his wreck" I nonchalantly asked her.

"It was around nine thirty, close to ten o'clock why"

Nine thirty, ten o'clock, he had just left my house around that time.

"Oh my god , it was my fault this happened!" I said as I cried and shook even harder. I broke away from Emily and sat in the closet seat I could find.

"Pen sweetie, what are you talking about" Fran finally spoke up as she got out of her seat and came and sat by me. She grabbed a tissue off the near by table and began to dab the tears away that were falling down my cheeks.

"It's my fault, he came over to my apartment around eight, and we got into a heated argument, and I told him to leave, I told him I needed space and he left. I'm the reason he was in the wreck, he should've still been at my place instead out there driving. Oh My God!"

"Listen sweetie, this isn't your fault-" Fran started to say

"Don't you dare Mom, don't take up for her, when your son is laid up on a surgery table, all because he wanted to make things right again with her, after she stormed out on him earlier today. And now you barely know if he's going to live or not, and you want to baby her" Sarah said from her seat by Dessi.

"No Sarah, we are not acting this way. We all know this is the last thing Derek would want right now. And you can not blame Penelope, she wasn't the driver of that other car. She's hurting as much as we are right now, and the last thing she needs is you jumping all on her, because you're angry and In need of someone to blame" Fran told her.

"So what Mom, we're supposed to sit here and pretend like this isn't happening. I mean come on Mom, Derek is all we got, we have already lost Dad, and you want us to comfort her, when it's her fault and everybody knows it" Sarah shot back

"Listen this is not the time nor the place for this. No matter what happen between Pen and Derek, today we all need to stay focused on Derek, and stop blaming people who should not be blamed." Fran said.

We all soon fell into silence, everyone looking at the doctors walking past, hoping that one would come to us and tell us good news. I finally calmed down, my cries stopped, my shaking stopped, and my heart beat slowed down.

"Hey Penelope" Reid said as he came and sat by me after Fran moved back to her original seat by Sarah and Dessi.

"Hey Boy Genius" I said as I gave him a smile.

"You know, I don't blame you for this, I don't think no one really does. It's just that everyone's angry and there's no one to blame for it. But I know Morgan and he's fighting, and he's not going to give up so easily, You believe me don't you Garcia"

I sniffled "of course I do, boy genius, if you said it, It must be a true fact. Thanks Boy Genius. But how are you doing." I asked him

"I'm fine for now, just nervous. Morgan is the closet thing I got to a big brother, and if he doesn't make it, I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I know what you mean, he's my best friend. And I hate that he's even in this situation, but whatever happens we're going to be ok." I said as I looked from Reid, to the doors where many doctors came to and from. "Oh looks like where about to find out, how he is"

Just than a doctor came over to us and we all stood up. We watched him patiently as he removed his surgical hat, and he stuffed it into his white coat. We watched as he surveyed the awaiting family that stood in front of him.

"Ok um I have news and I know all of you are his family, but she wasn't here when I delivered the news earlier, may I ask if she is also family" The doctor said as he pointed to me.

"Um yes very much so, what is the news doctor" Fran said as she grabbed hold of my hand.

"Ok, well you guys know about the bleeding on the brain, we managed to stop it. And for a few moments he stopped responding but we got that under control. Right now he hasn't woken up, it seems as though he might have slipped into a induced coma. We won't know of further injuries until he wakes up, we have checked for infections but none are present at this time. The next couple of days are very crucial, it's a very good thing that his family is with him."

"Um doctor what can we do to make his weakening up process go faster"

Dessi asked.

"Um just talk to him, let him know what's going on in you guys life, give him something to come back too. The coma is temporary it's really up to Derek when he wakes up. I hear he's an expecting father, you can talk to him about the progress of the babies, talk to him about some of the cases you guys work, talk to him as if he's right there listening." He looked at us as we all nodded that we understood "Um only Derek immediate family can stay through the nights, and you guys can come back to say good night, we are going to keep visitors down two people at a time, You guys have a good night"

"Thank you doctor" Fran said as the doctor gave a head nod to us and turned and left. "Ok why don't you guys go on back, we can see him later. I know I'm not ready to see him, Just yet" Fran told the team.

"Ok, Hotch and Rossi will be here tomorrow. We are going to head back, we will see you guys tomorrow" JJ said as her Emily, Reid, and Kaylin got up to head to the back" leaving me and Derek's family sitting in the waiting room. Quietness soon filled the waiting room.

I knew I had a lot of explaining to do, but his sister is blaming me for all of this, they probably don't even want to hear what I have to say. But it need to be said.

"Um you guys, we really need to talk" I spoke from my seat and they all looked at me.

"I don't think we need to talk about anything, Derek explained everything to us before he left earlier. We're not your family, were "his" family remember" Sarah said.

"I know what I said - "

"No Pen, listen Sarah I understand where you are coming from, but how can you blame Pen, for this. There is no reason to treat her like you are. And you cannot speak for me and mom like that, we want to hear what she has to say" Desiree said as she stood up and moved over and sat beside me. "Now let her explain"

"Um I know that I said some very messed up things today. I regret everything I have said, but we all know Derek has been under a lot of stress, he got two kids on the way, he's had to take over role as unit chief."

"Yea but what does that have to do with you guys arguing, like that. I mean I know people argue, but I've never seen you guys like that" Fran said

"Um I don't know how to say this, and I have tried to ignore it, but I can't. Every morning I've been throwing up and I'm late, I maybe pregnant and I tried to give Derek space because this is the last thing he needs right now. I haven't told him that I suspect I maybe am" I rushed the words out so fast I don't even know if they caught on to what I said. Until Dessi through her hands around my neck.

"OH MY GOD PEN THAT AWESOME" Dessi said

"Penelope sweetheart why didn't you just talk to him about it" Fran asked

"Because I'm not even certain, there's a lot going on with me too as well, I may just be stressed or I may just be nervous" I told them.

"What do you have to be nervous about, what else is going on" Sarah asked

"Um, a couple weeks ago my brothers tried to get in contact with me, they are coming down next month and they say the need to talk to me, I haven't seen them in forever and the last time we talked we ended on a bad note, I'm just worried about everything I guess"

"Oh, hey do you want me to go down and find a pregnancy test you can take it so you can know for sure, and at least you can stop worrying about that" Sarah said as she rose out of her seat and came and sat on the other side of me.

"Uh no definitely not, I will take a test whenever Derek wakes up, I'm not doing this without him" I told them.

"Hey Pen why don't you go ahead and head back, we're going to get coffee and snacks" Fran said as the team along with Kaylin came back down and waved goodbye as they passed by and left.

"You guys can go on back, I can see him later" I told them

"No go, talk to him. You heard what the doctor said, tell him what's going on" she said as they got up and left the waiting room.

DEREK'S ROOM

I walked into the room. There lay my hot stuff, with his head wrapped in a bandaged. A tear slipped down my face, as I walked over to the side of his bed and took a seat. The sounds of his heart machine and all of the other machines, caused more tears to fall.

I grabbed hold of his hand "hey hot stuff " I sniffled "Um I hope you can hear me...no I know you can hear me. I really owe you an apology. I'm going through some things and I took it out on our family. I promise I will tell you all about it when you wake up. Um but I do want to tell you, um there's a chance I might be pregnant, but I refuse to find out until you wake up and find out with me. I have been acting horrible, all of this is my fault, if I would've just talked to you about it first and not have pushed you away , you wouldn't be in this situation. But I really have a lot more to apologize for, but I will wait till you are up again.

Um you don't know how I felt, when I heard you were in a car accident and the doctor said it didn't look too good. I almost lost it, handsome. I don't know what I would do if you don't make it out of this. You have to come back to me ok, because without you, my whole life, spirit, and soul is gone."

I wiped the tears from my eyes, and sniffled some more. "Um I know you would be highly upset too see me like this, but it's hard trying to sit here and talk to you and you're not responding. You know it's funny before this, whenever we hung out, I was always, always the one who did all the talking, but now I can't find a thing to talk to you about. Can you believe that, me, can't find anything to talk about"

I said as I laughed to myself. I looked at the clock on the wall. "Well handsome I think your family is waiting to see you, I'm going to head down to the cafeteria. Your Mom and sisters are bringing coffee back, but I'm not willing to take that risk of drinking coffee just in case, so I'm going to head down for some tea" I said as I stood up from the chair, I leaned over and gave him a small kiss on his lips. I ran my finger across his cheek where a long scratch was formed. "I am soooooo sorry Derek. I love you, you have to come back to me, I promise when you come back, it will be just you and me. We can tell the team, we can scream it from the rooftops, we can tell our family, I will even go tell Strauss, Please baby just come back to me"

I turned to headout the door and noticed Fran standing there "sweetheart you know he loves you right, I'm pretty sure neither one of you guys meant anything y'all said earlier today, but when he do wake up y'all need to have a serious talk, and you guys need to get your life straight, because the way you guys are going is not healthy. And it's dangerous."

"Yes I know, I just wished this day would've went different, I mean I still believe that I was doing him a good thing by not telling him, I just wish he could've understood that I needed space as well as him, and we could've actually talked instead of yelled at each other. If only we did that he wouldn't be there" I said as I pointed towards Derek.

"Yea, well you can't change what happened in the past, but you can make sure the future is right, ok"

"Yes and I'm going to do that, whenever he wakes up. I'm tired of running, and making excuses. He is who I'm meant to be with"

"Well I'm glad you realized that. Hey were you getting ready to head out why don't you stay and talk some more with me and Derek, Sarah and Dessi are having a snack and coffee in the cafeteria"

"Uh you go ahead, I'm was going down for tea and a muffin. Soooo you go ahead, make sure you tell him I love him" I said as I gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed out the door.

FRAN

I walked over to the bed and sat in the chair that was once occupied by Derek's Baby Girl. I grabbed hold of his hand and planted a small kiss on it.

"Hey there baby boy, you sure know how to make a trip special. I never thought I would see you laid up in a hospital bed like this, which is crazy considering the field of work you're in. I remember when you first told me, you were joining the bomb squad. I almost had an heart attack, you've never actually told me why the bomb squad, why not a doctor or a teacher, something that kept you safe." I sighed.

"But your job field isn't what got you in here is it. And another thing I've never actually wanted you to get was your drivers license, I have always thought that there is too many crazy people on the road for my liking. I remember when you first got your license and a week later you were speeding out the drive way to pick up your weekly hottie." I laughed at the memory.

"And now look at you baby boy, you are stuck with one girl for the rest of your life, whether you like it or not Pen isn't going anywhere. Speaking of Pen, you guys need to talk more, and stop storming out on each other, But that talk can wait till a later time. You know everyone rushed here, when we got the call, you scared the hell out of us baby boy." I felt a tear slide down my cheek "you got sooo many people here who loves you Derek, you can not do this to us, you have to wake up. You're starting a family, Kaylin was here she's getting along with the team great. She gave us pictures of the ultrasound, boy you are going to spoil those little girls sooo bad, they are going to have you wrapped around their fingers." I chuckled.

"OHHHHH Hey I'm even going to let you in on a little secret. I have a very strong feeling that a little sister of yours has a thing for a certain young doctor on the team you work for. They were talking today, comforting each other it was really cute. Wouldn't that be great if Dessi and Spencer got to together" I paused hoping for some type of of reaction, but in response I got none.

"Um, In case you're wondering where Penelope is, she's in the cafeteria getting tea, and a muffin. Did you hear her when she was in here a few minutes ago, that girl really loves you. She's who you really need to come back for Derek, she's missing her best friend right now, and I know you're missing her right now. You guys have sooo much to talk about, y'all have been together for way too long, you guys need each other. She's your baby girl and you are her hot stuff. But when you wake up, I want to have a talk with the both of you.

Well the family should be on their way coming back up, I hope you know we aren't going anywhere, we are all staying right here in this room until you wake up. I begging you baby boy to just wake up" I said as I laid my head onto his hand and let my tears fall onto his hand.

AUTHORS NOTE: OK SO HERE'S THIS UPDATE, I DON'T REALLY KNOW ABOUT ALL THE MEDICAL STUFF, BUT GOOD THINGS ARE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL.


	26. Chapter 26

No I think I won

PEN

One week turned to two weeks, two weeks turned to three weeks, three weeks turned into the time and days we have been staying in the hospital waiting, and worrying about Derek. Doctors and nurses coming in and out, daily. Specialists coming in and out giving their thoughts on his situation, what they thought would happen over the next few days.

Hotch ordered Rossi to stay behind and lead the team. They were going back and forth on cases, I did all the searches they needed for me to do on my personal computer at the hospital, every other day I managed to pull myself away from the hospital to actually go into the office.

My brothers called last week and told me they wasn't going to be able to make it, which was a huge relief to me. I'm glad they didn't come. Now do not get me wrong I do believe everyone deserves a second chance but when your own family treats you the way they treated me, and said the things they did to me, there is no more chances to be given.

I was just finishing a search for the team, when Fran, Sarah, and Dessi walked in. "Oh thank god you guys are back, I have drunk a whole bottle of apple juice, and I have business to take care of. But I didn't want to leave him by hisself. Now if you girls will excuse me, I have to go to little girls room"

"Oh ok, has the doctor came in" Fran asked as I closed down my computer.

"Uh no but a nurse came in, a little while ago. She didn't say anything she just wrote something off the computer and left."

"Oh ok, go handle your business" Fran said with a laugh, As I walked out of the room and down to the restrooms.

I quickly handled my business. And I rushed back to the room. I entered the room just as Dessi was getting ready to leave out.

"Can you wait a second" I asked her and she nodded yes in response and sat back into her seat.

"What's wrong Pen" Sarah asked

"Um seems like I won't need that pregnancy test after all" I told them.

"Oh no, Pen, you're not pregnant" Dessi said

"Uh No, seems like it was just stressed. No Bun is in this oven" I said as I gave them a shaky laugh.

"Oh Pen sweetheart are you ok" Fran asked. As she stepped towards me. I took a step back to the door.

"Oh yea I'm fine, but if you guys will excuse me I'm going to head down stairs I promised JJ I would tell her, if I decided to take a test or something, I'll be right back" I sniffled and headed out the door before they could see the tears that was escaping my eyes.

FRAN

Poor Pen, I know this is killing her. She really wanted to mother a child on her own. She was so happy once she got use to the idea.

"Mom she's not ok and we know it, I'm going to go after her" Dessi said breaking me from my train of thought.

"No let her have her space, if and when she's ready she will talk to us. I know she's not ok with this, and really the only person that's going to be able to help her with this will be Derek"

"Yea mom we know that but can't we at least comfort her, hold her while she's crying. I mean ain't that what Derek would want us to do" Sarah asked.

"Yes but Derek would also know when she needs time to herself, and he would know that when she's upset she puts up a wall, soooo we wait and let her come to us" I said just as my phone began to vibrate. I took it out of my pocket, it was a text message from Penelope.

"Fran I'm heading home, I need to change and some other things. I should be back a little later"

I sent her a quick reply with "ok".

"Who was that Mom" Dessi asked

"Uh Pen, she's going home, she needs to change and some other things. She will be back shortly. Hey do you guys want to head to the cafeteria, I kind of want some coffee."

"Yea sure" they both said. We grabbed our things and headed towards the door. When we heard a moan come from the bed. At first I thought I was hearing things, but when I turned, I saw my Baby Boy, trying to open his eyes.

"Oh my god, do you guys see that" I said as I dropped my bag onto the floor and ran over to the bed. I grabbed his hand "come on Baby, it's your momma open those eyes for me. Come on, just listen to my voice. Come on Derek. Sarah get the nurse!"

"Mom" he coughed out as his eyes finally opened and he winced at the light that was coming from the window.

"Wait a minute baby let me close the blinds." I told him as I went over and closed the blinds, then I went back over to him.

"Is that better" I asked him, as Sarah walked back in with the nurse and the doctor.

"Well, well, well look who has finally woke up. How you feeling Derek" The doctor asked him. And the nurse handed me a cup of water. I put the straw up to his mouth, and he drunk from it.

"I'm fine, besides a head ache" he groaned out.

"That's to be expected, can you move everything. Your arms, legs, feet, and hands" he asked as Derek attempted to lift his legs, but winced in pain as he tried.

"See Derek, that is not good. You can't even move your legs. So you are not fine" I told him as the doctor wrote something down in his tablet.

"Yes I'm fine, I only have a major headache, feels like my head is about to explode"

"Well the nurse is going to give you your meds, as soon as she gets back" he said as the nurse left out of the room.

"Derek do you know what happened, do you know where you are, and why you're here"

"It's quite obvious I'm in a hospital, I was in a car wreck. I'm fine nothing's wrong. Can I go home now"

"Derek you just woke up from being in a coma of course you can't go home. We have more test run, and you have to stay so we can watch over those headaches of yours, and plus we're going to schedule you an x ray for tomorrow" The Doctor told him, as he listened to his breathing.

"Ok so how long do I have to stay in here" He groaned out.

"Derek your family spent weeks in here, I don't think it will hurt you to stay a few more days, I'm going to go check with nurse about your meds" The doctor said as he left out.

"Derek are you sure you feel ok" Dessi asked as she came and stood on the other side of the bed.

"Yes I'm fine Dessi, you know me, nothing actually hurts me. I'm fine"

"Yes I do know you, that's why I asked. And plus I can see it in your face something other than your head hurts what is it"

He let out a sigh "my legs are killing me, and my head, and my wrist, but other than that I'm fine"

"See I knew it, nothing can get by your baby sis. Why didn't you tell the doctor"

"Yes well you are a genius, but its just a wrist, who really needs a wrist" Derek replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up big head, you should've told the doctor"

"It's fine its just stiff. So there's a lot of flowers and balloons in here, are they all for me" He asked he looked at the counter where all his flowers and balloons sat.

"Who else would they be for. A lot of people came by while you were "sleeping". I told him

"Oh Hey mom, speaking of people who came by. Me and Dessi are going to go downstairs to make a couple of calls" Sarah said as her and Dessi headed towards the door.

"Yes a lot of people will be ecstatic, make sure you tell the team first ok"

"Ok Mommie, we'll be right back. Hey big head try not to get on her nerves while we're gone" Sarah threw over her shoulder as she walked out.

DEREK

Ok I know me and Pen had a huge argument, but I can't believe she's not here. She has always told me she would be there even on my baddest of days. How bad could these days have been. Is she that upset with me.

"Soooo who has all been here, I really hope no one took time out of their lives to come see me"

"Oh everyone has visited, the team goes back and forth between cases and here. Yvonne and Cindy even came down. Baby boy when we first got that call that you were in the hospital, Me and you sisters, and the team rushed here. The team didn't leave till the doctor told them too."

"They didn't have to do that-"

"Nooo but you would've done the same exact thing, and we all knew you would. So stop worrying no one was complaining about it. We were all worried, that's all"

I scoffed "Hmmph yea everybody. Right" Everybody but the one person who meant the most.

"And what is that supposed too mean. I think I know where this conversation is headed ing." My mom said.

"Nothing Ma, it meant nothing at all"

"Derek Morgan, do you really think that Pen wasn't here, are you crazy"

"I mean her stuff isn't here, and you haven't even mentioned her. I mean I know we said some pretty fucked up things, but for her not to be here at a time like this, shows me just how much she really cares about fixing this friendship and fixing this relationship. I'm done"

"Done. Derek you are crazy. Pen has been going through hell ever since that night, you just don't understand. She hasn't left your side, and when she did leave it was to eat or use the restroom and even when she left to do that she made sure someone was here. She has talked to you every day and every night. Wanna know what else did, she told us to go home one night, and she found a movie on tv and she sat right there in this chair and held your hand and you guys had movie night. She couldn't go to sleep until she told you over and over again that she's so sorry for what she said and that she loves you. Hell she even said it in her sleep, the nights she did go to sleep, because half of the time she laid awake watching you,hoping you would wake up. She has been through a hell of a lot, you just don't know. And now because she's not here right now, you're done"

"Mom. I really didn't know, I just assumed, she's not here. I know I shouldn't have doubted her, I should've known she would've been here"

"Baby she had to run home, she should be on her way back. And plus her things are in the draw with your things. She went to your place, and gathered some clothes for you, for when you woke up"

"Ma I screwed up with her, she will never forgive me. I said things I shouldn't have. I told her I was tired of trying to get her love me, I told her that things was over with us, friendship and all. She's not going to forgive me."

"Baby I think she already has, you guys will just have to talk it out, and stop running from each other, that's not healthy. You guys love each other too much to keep running, you get me"

"Yea I get you ma" I told her as the nurse finally came in and put some medicine into my IV, and left out.

"Baby that medicine is going to put you to sleep. Go ahead and sleep we will talk later."

5 hours later

DEREK

"How long has he been sleep" came the voice that I have oh so missed so much.

"Pen chill he's only been asleep a few hours calm down" came Sarah voice followed by laughter from Dessi and Mom.

"I mean what if he has slipped back into a coma or something. Are you even sure he was awake earlier."

"Pen sweet heart he was very much awake. He's ok, the medicine was powerful he's just sleeping it off. You're hot stuff is fine." Came my Mom's voice.

I opened my eyes and there she was "hey, hey you guys can leave my baby girl alone" I said as she turned her head and she locked her eyes with mine.

"Ohhhhhh there goes my hot stuff, god how I missed your voice, and those eyes" She said as she stood up from her chair by the window and sat in the chair by my bed. We sat there staring at each other.

"Well we are going to go downstairs" my mom said as her, Sarah, and Desiree left out of the room.

"Hey handsome how are you feeling"

"I'm fine, the medicine hasn't completely wore off. But that's not important, right now. How are you feeling"

"Derek I wasn't the one in the car wreck, I'm fine"

"No you weren't, but I have put you through hell. Even before the wreck, I was giving you hell I should've just listen and gave you your space. I am so sorry for pushing you."

"Derek listen, you have nothing to apologize for. Do you really want to know why I all of a sudden freaked on you."

"Yes I do because that's not normal for us. We don't just freak out on each other that way and not apologize afterwards. I was really confused, I didn't know what I did to make you want space from me."

PEN

"Derek I was going through soooo much. My brothers were trying to come see me and you know how I feel about them, I haven't seen them in years. And on top of that I was late, I was having symptoms of pregnancy."

"Wait a minute symptoms of being pregnant. You're pregnant why didn't you just tell me, did you think I would've been upset. I'm not upset it's great -"

"Handsome calm down. I said was having symptoms. I'm not pregnant, Derek" I told him and gave a small smile.

"Well Did you take a test, to be sure"

"Um no, when I first told your mom and sisters, they tried to get me to take one, but I didn't want to take one until you woke up, but it was very much confirmed this morning I'm not pregnant" I said as a tear slipped down my face and I wiped it away with my hand.

"Aww baby are you ok, I know how much you really want kids on our own."

"No, I'm totally fine. You know what really helped me to get through this." I asked him and watched him nod for me to continue.

"It was the thought of me being pregnant, with your kid. I was beginning to accept the idea, I was actually happy. Because I knew as long as I was carrying your baby, you would wake up and come back to us. I knew as long as that baby was inside of me, I would always have a part of you with me no matter what happened. And now I'm sad, because none of it was real. I went a whole month thinking I was pregnant, and it was just my mind hopping for things." I told him as another tear escaped my eye.

"Hey hey now you listen to me, don't be upset ok we will have kids on our own one day ok. We will have a bundle of joy that is the result of me and you ok."

"Yea I doubt it"

"What do you mean you doubt it"

"I mean you said you're tired of trying to love me. And if those words came out of your mouth then you obviously meant to say it. And I think it's safe for me to say I have completely ruin any chance of a future with you. And that's something I have to live and accept"

"You don't really believe that do you. I was just upset, I felt like I was really the only one who was trying to make something out of this. I meant nothing of that I said, I just wanted you to feel how I would feel every time you would pull away from me. I hate seeing you that way, you couldn't even talk to me Pen, when did we start doing that"

"It's not that I couldn't talk to you. I made a decision that I wasn't ready to add more stress onto you. I mean the kids, and you becoming unit chief, it wasn't the right time for me to tell you"

"So what if this wreck didn't happen. You weren't going to tell me, you was going to pretend like I wasn't the father. Or... Or what you was going to get rid of it"

"Oh God No, why would you even think that. There is no way in hell that I could get rid of any baby. And of course I was going to tell you, after everything went back to normal, and you wasn't so stressed"

"Pen there you go again, trying to decide what's best for me. I know you have my best interest in mind, but you can't do things like this. If its something that's going on with you, you need to come and talk to me, thats how a relationship work. And plus I wasn't stressed I was totally fine, I have so many responsibilities heading my way that I'm going to take care of, and I have no problem with them. What makes you think I wouldn't have taken care of you guys too"

Why can't we just dropped this conversation, it doesn't matter any more. I let out a sigh "Look lets just forget it, no sense of talking about something that's not there lets just drop it."

"No we are not just dropping it. This is something we need to talk about, we can't keep running from things like this"

"Derek can't we just wait till you at least get out the hospital, you need to rest"

"No I will rest when we finish talking about this"

Why did he have to be so stubborn. "Fine. Ok. You really want to know why I didn't tell you. I didn't tell you because me and this baby would've been treated like a third wheel, we would've been put on the back burner, because Kaylin is going to need you, And there isn't enough of you for the both of us. So that's why I wasn't ready to tell you" I told him as a tear slid down my face. "And Derek I wasn't going to let that happen, so even if I would've had to wait till the twins were born to let you know I was pregnant with your kid, that is what I was going to do" I said as I finally broke down. Tears were falling more quickly now.

"Hey Hey come here" he said as he stretched his arms out. I stood and walked into his arms. "Now lean down and lay your head on my shoulder"

I sniffled "Derek I'm fine -"

"Please Pen do it for me, I want to hold you" he said and I finally gave in and gently laid my head onto his shoulder. "Ok now listen to me. Those tears has got to go, ok. I never ever want you to feel the way you do right now. You are always, always on my top priority list. If you were pregnant I would treat you and show you the same amount of attention I would to Kaylin, I would never put you on a back burner for anything, I would've been there for the both of you. Do you understand me"

I nodded against his shoulder "Yea I understand, I'm so sorry for not telling you, do you forgive me Derek, can we just go back to the way things were before"

He shook his head "No, we can not go back to the way things were before."

"Thats Ok I understand, I knew I screwed up-"

"Wait let me finish, we can't go to the way we were before because I'm tired of running. I'm tired of we're not labeling anything, we're not together but we know we are together, I'm tired of that. Pen I love you too much too not have you as mine. I don't want another girl, I'm not running any more."

"Yea I'm done running too, I want to be with you and only you handsome. You're my best friend, and everything else. I love you soo much. And I'm totally fine with not being pregnant right now"

"Oh yea whys that" he asked.

"Because we would have been up to out necks in diapers" I told him as we both laughed.

"Yea we would've, and dirty clothes and bottles everywhere. Whew I can see our future now"

"Yea especially with how much you like the actions it take to get pregnant, we're going to have a whole daycare. If your legs wasn't soo messed up I would say lets get started right here. You know how long it's been since I've had you inside -"

"Hey, hey you behave now. But once I get out of this hospital it's on baby girl"

"Oh yes bring it on" I told him as we both laughed. And he kissed me on my forehead. "I missed you soooo much handsome, this whole time I felt empty. I didn't know what to do, sure I had the family here, but they couldn't fill the spot that was waiting for you to wake up. Me and your mom had a talk too."

"Oh yea bout what" he said turning serious

"She told me that it's time for us to get our act together, because they way we were going was dangerous. And I promised her that when you woke up I would spend everyday of my life, giving you all the love I had in me. And now that you're awake I'm going to do it too, a day won't go but without me proving to you that I love you"

"Baby girl I already know, you have nothing to prove to me"

"Yea yea you say I don't, I say I do. Now get some rest hot stuff." I said as I gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"No I'm fine, I want to keep talking to you"

"Rest handsome, I will be right here when you wake up." I told him as he let out a yawn and I sat back down into the seat by the bed.

"Well I must admit that will be a wonderful sight to wake up to" he said.

"Sleep baby. I love you"

"Love you too baby girl" He said as he finally let his eyes close. And I sat there and watched him rest.

DEREK

After the long talk me and Pen had earlier today, she finally got me to sleep. Which is funny because you would think that with me being in a coma the last thing I would do was sleep. I don't know how long I have been asleep for, but I knew it was time for me to wake up, because I kept hearing little whispering voices throughout the room.

I opened my eyes and there was the whole team, my family, and Kaylin standing all around the room.

"Hey what are all you guys doing here" I groaned out as I lifted my hands to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Hey baby boy are you in any pain, need me to get the nurse for some medicine" My mom said as she rushed to the side of the bed. "Here drink this" she said as she picked up the cup of water off the table.

I took a sip from it "Mom I'm fine, that medicine only put you to sleep anyway. Now once again what are all you guys doing here."

"It's nice to see you up Morgan. And we're here because we need to be. And you would do the same" Hotch said as Emily and JJ came over to me and handed me a balloon and a stuffed bear, they leaned down and kissed me on my cheek.

"Thanks guys. But really it looks like you guys just got back from a case."

"Well that's because we did, just got in from a case. Glad to see your profiler instincts hasn't went away. How you doing Son" Rossi said as he came over and gave me a tap on the shoulder.

"I'm fine beside pain in my leg and my head occasionally. But other than that I'm ready to get out of here, and back into the field."

"Ooooh no I think you're going to be out of the field a little while longer. Maybe desk work, but it's going to be a while before you're kicking down doors, and chasing unsubs around town." Hotch said

"Oh hell no not desk work. I don't think I could make it with just Desk work. I need action"

"Well it's either desk work or no work, which one do you choose" He replied as everyone laughed.

"Desk work" I mumbled.

"Here you go Derek" Kaylin said as she halved walked halved wobbled over too me, and handed me some flowers and a bear as well.

"Wow look at you, how long was I out for, you look amazing." I told her as I laid my hand onto her stomach. "Awe this is amazingly beautiful"

"Yea your little girls are kickers, I swear they are going to be soccer players when they get older" she said as everyone in the room laughed.

"Or they could be a kicker for the NFL, yea that works better" I told her.

Everyone laughed except one person, who had been quiet the whole time, and standing in one corner, by Dessi. "Hey Pretty Boy, you know I'm not going to break right. You can come over here"

"Ugh no I'm fine over here. But I'm really glad you finally woke up." He said.

"Nope not gone work, get over here. I need to make sure you have been taking care of your self while I was "asleep". I told him using air quotes around sleep.

"Yea I've been taking care of myself" he said as he moved from the corner and replaced Kaylin spot on the side of the bed. "Hey I brought you something" he said as he reached into his bag. "These are some books to keep you occupied while you are laid up resting. I have read all of the books in about three days they are really good."

I looked at he books and back to Reid "you couldn't find these on tape" I chuckled

"Yea I could've but what fun would that have been" he said as the room burst out in laughter. "No I'm serious how could that possibly be fun, why listen to a book when you could just read one."

"Yea you really need to get out more Kid. When I get out of here were having a guys day, it's time I show you that there is more fun out there other than yea and me and you need to have a talk too, but it can wait till later."

"A talk. About what" he nervously asked. I caught the feeling that he new exactly what talk I was talking about. If he's going to pursue my little sister I have to give him that talk.

"Later" I told him and gave him a grin as I looked towards Dessi.

"Oooooh that talk. I don't think I'm ready for that talk"

"Oh pretty boy you have no other choice, it's going to happen and soon. I promise to go easy on you"

"Alright alright "

I looked around the all of my family was smiling. I'm glad they can stop worrying and stressing over me. I look at the chair besides the bed, and Pen wasn't there. I wonder where she could be, I thought to myself.

Just then the door opened and in she walked in.

"Oh No" she stomped "you're up" she said as she walked over to the bed.

"What's wrong PG, I thought it was a good thing he was awake" JJ said.

"It is. But I promised him that I would be sitting right there in that chair after he woke up from his nap." She said as she came over and stood besides the bed.

I grabbed her hand "at least you're here now" I told her as I pulled her down to me and gave her the best kiss I could considering my situation. The room soon exploded in cheers and hollers. And ewwwws coming from Dessi and Sarah.

"Pay up!" Emily said as we broke apart. Rossi, Reid, and Hotch went into there pockets and they each handed her twenty dollars. " We told y'all that they would be together after Derek woke up" she said as she handed JJ and Kaylin a twenty dollar bill.

"Wait y'all had a bet going on us" I asked her as Pen and I started to laugh, along with my family.

"Yes we did, and we won" JJ stated

"No guys think I won" I said as looked to Pen, and I pulled Pen her back into a kiss.

AUTHORS NOTE: OK YOU GUYS I FEEL AS THOUGH THIS STORY IS COMING TO AN END. MAYBE ONE OR TWO MORE CHAPTERS. I DO HAVE SOME MORE IDEAS FOR SOME OTHER STORIES. I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER.


	27. Chapter 27

That sounds nice

PEN

"Handsome will you stop being hard headed and just sit there and chill. Stop trying to get up" I fussed at Derek as he began his next temper tantrum, and whining about how he was ready to go home, and about how perfectly fine he was.

"No the doctor told me a couple of days, I have been in here for a whole week and three days now."

"Oh god you're counting, Derek you are still in here because, you had more damage done, than we thought. You had to have surgery on your leg, there was some internal bleeding, and plus your head is still pretty banged up." I told him as I fixed his pillows back into position, and gently pushed him back down into laying position.

"Yes but I feel fine -"

"Lift your leg"

"What"

"You heard me Lift. Your. Leg."

"Excuse, me what"

"Well, well, Obviously more damaged than we thought has been done, maybe we need to get the doctor to check your hearing as well. But If you're perfectly fine, than lift your leg"

"UGHHHH fine fine, pIease just don't make me lift my leg, I'll relax" he said as he closed his eyes, as a shot of pain shot through his leg.

"That's what I thought, you have to stay here under doctors order, so leave it alone. Don't think of it as being stuck in a hospital, think about it being a vacation"

"You know I hate this.I have a job to do. I'm supposed to be leading the team while Hotch is away. How can I do that if I'm stuck up in a hospital bed." He continued to complain

"The team is fine, Rossi is leading them, with the help of Prentiss. Sooooo you just need to calm. down. ok. Plus the team is only worrying about you getting better. We all love you and we want you to get better. And you can't get better if you're not getting proper doctor care."

"Yea yea I'm only staying here because I love you soo much, and I know that if I leave, you will never ever, ever talk to me again."

"That's right. Now do you need anything" I asked him as I pushed his tray of food over to him, and took my seat in the chair beside his bed.

"Um besides my own bed, with my own food. No I don't needed anything. Oh my god my house has got to be a mess by now. Have you been by there, how bad is it."

"Stop worrying Dessi is there, she has been keeping your bachelor pad clean and in shape for you. It's not bad at all, actually I think this is the most cleanest I have ever seen your house." I chuckled

"Oh good, who's taking care of Clooney, is he still with the neighbor"

"No he's home with Dessi, missing his dad. I think he's going through separation anxiety. He sits in your room all the time, I have to put his food dish and water bowl in there or he wouldn't eat or drink"

"See, see I need to be home"

"He's fine once me or Dessi gets there and play with him, and give him some attention."

He let out a breath "Are you sure"

"Yes handsome, I promise. But speaking of Dessi. Have you and Reid had that talk yet." I decided to change the subject or he was going to keep worrying and complaining.

"Kind of" he said as he started to pick at the jello that was on his tray, he put the spoon down at looked at me.

I hate seeing him like this, he really looks miserable, stuck in here with this hospital food. He has barely ate since he's been in here.

"Awe baby I know you hate this food but, you have to at least eat this until your mom and sisters come back with real food." I watched him as he nodded and scooped a little jello into his mouth. "But anyway, What do you mean kind of"

"See pretty boy is in a very complicated situation. He likes little sis, I mean he really do. But then here comes a little blonde headed problem. He loves, I repeat LOVES JJ. But as you know JJ is kind of seeing that guy now, and he doesn't know what to do. He said he believes he will always be in love with JJ, but he feels why should he wait around for her. But on the other hand he doesn't want to start something with Desiree, if his heart is somewhere else."

"Yea I see where he's coming from. That's understandable. So what is he going to do" I asked him as he began to shake his head.

"I told him to go with his heart. If its JJ that he really loves, he will wait for her, orrrr he could just tell her his true feelings. But if he waits for her, and her and this guy is more serious than we all thought -"

"Then So long Dessi, because she won't wait for him forever. But he needs to let his feelings known to JJ who knows what might happen. Because I would hate to see Dessi or JJ, hurt in the end."

"Yea, that's all he can really do. But I just hope it all works out for him. I mean we all know that the whole girl scene, is new too Reid. I'm trying to give him as much information I can, but only Reid know can decide who his heart goes for."

"Well he's lucky to have you help him through all this."

"Yea I'm going to try to help him as much as I can" he said as he ate the last of of the jello and pushed the rest of the food and tray away. I got up and moved the tray against the wall, and sat back down.

"OHH MY GOD, How cool would it be if he got both girls. They could have some wired kinky threesome or something" I said as the thought popped into my head.

"Ew ew no!. Um baby we are talking about my little sister here, I do not want to hear about her sex life. Ew that would just be weird. In my mind she has no sex life, kinky or not." He shivered.

"Well your saying that because she's your little sister. But one thing I do know, is that our boy genius will be one satisfied and happy man." I laughed as Derek shot me a look.

" Pen, ewwww. Listen let's stop talking about Reid, and his sex life with my baby sis,That sounds weird even saying it, The only sex life I want to talk about is ours. Can we talk about ours" he smirked.

"Uh no, lets change the subject"

"See, see now you want to change the subject." He laughed

"Yes I do. Do not need images flooding into my head, while you're laid up in a hospital bed. Not able to do anything, at all."

"Well you could always put on a show for me, close the door and all that...Youuuuu know there isn't anything wrong with my hands, I'm pretty sure we could have some type of fun."

"Uh no hot stuff. Us having sex in a hospital has never ever been one of my fantasies. It's actually creepy if you think about it." I told him as I let out a yawn.

The laughing between us finally died down as we both realized how much needed rest we both needed.

"Baby go home" Derek spoke as my eye lids started to slowly close.

"What, why. Because of what I just said." I asked him.

"No silly girl. Go home because you need to go home. Go take a nap, get some descent food, take a relaxing bath, change into some comfortable clothes, you don't have to keep wearing skirts and button down shirts and high heels shoes, it seems like I'm going to be stuck here a little while longer, so change into sweats and a T-shirt, preferably one of mines, and some low shoes. But most importantly. Sleep."

I shook my head. "Uh no thank you, I'm fine I don't need to go take a nap. And plus I'm not hungry. So I will stay put right where I am"

"Pen stop worrying about me I'm fine, you can go home, if I need anything I'll buzz a nurse, that's why I'm going to be paying them all this money it's their job. I can see it all in your face you're tired and sore from that hard bed they bring in here, go home to our big comfy bed. Please." He said as he gave me puppy dog eyes.

I chuckled "Derek, I'm fine believe me. I will go down to the cafeteria,IF, I get hungry, and I will rest whenever you go to sleep, there's no need for me to go all the way home."

"You know if I recall correctly, there was a time shortly ago, where you were in the hospital and you forced me go home, and no matter how much I told you I wasn't going, you still pushed me to go. You even said you would call my mom if I didn't leave. Look Baby I'm just looking out for you, go home for at least an hour and try to get some well needed comfortable sleep. Please." He said as he let out a breath.

I thought about it, as I looked down at my clothes. I guess I could use a change of clothes. "Ok, Ok, Fine I'll go home. But I can't promise you I'm going to sleep. But I'm leaving, I will be back quickly though."

"No you won't. You're going to stay there and you're going to sleep. Don't forget Dessi will tell me if you don't sleep."

"Yea, yea, I'll try handsome, see you later I guess." I told him as I got all of my things and headed towards the door.

"Hey now, don't I get a kiss or something. Don't get all angry with me. Are you mad at me" He called after me as I stopped and headed back towards the bed.

"No I'm not mad at you" I said as I lifted my hand and began to rub at the beard the seemed to be growing. I leaned down and we began to kiss.

His arms wrapped around me as I began to pull away locking me in place in his arms. "You know I'm just looking out for you ok. If you didn't look like hell right now I wouldn't be sending you home. But you need rest. You have been through soooo much, it's time for you to take care of yourself, I'm fine here. I love that you want to stay here twenty four seven and take care of me but Pen needs to be taken care of too. Ok"

"Yea I know, I love you handsome" I told his as I gave him one last kiss.

"Not nearly as much as I love you. Now go home." He said as I turned and left the room.

DEREK

I let out a breath as soon as the door closed after Pen left out. It's not that I wanted Pen, to go home, but me and Ma had something major to talk about. The conversation could changes our lives forever, if it doesn't go the way I hoped.

I picked up my phone and dialed my mothers number, it didn't take her long for her to answer. "Hey Ma, you can come up she's gone home now."

"Ok baby I'm on my way up" she gave the short reply, and ended the call. I laid my phone back down on the bed.

Not long after my mom was walking into my room with the biggest grin plastered onto her face."Soooooo Baby boy what's going through that head of yours. Are you sure that this is what you want to do."

I gave the slightest head nod. "Mom I've never been sooo sure of anything in my life. It's her who I am meant to be with, it's Pen, from here on out. I'm tired of the single bachelor life, going clubbing bringing home the first girl who is willing too. All that is in the past, I'm getting older it's time for me to settle down and the only way I'm doing that is if it's with Pen."

"Derek do you know what you're saying. Only one girl for the rest of your life. When did you realize all this."

"Too be honest I have always felt that Pen, would be the one to change me. But I kind of knew that she would forever be apart of my life when I first got the call that she had been shot, I nearly lost it that night I knew then that I was... Well you know. But what really made me realize that she was the woman I was marrying is when I woke up from my coma, and she was here. I know that she here's for me and I will always be there for her. I can't imagine her not being in my life forever. I'm ready Ma."

"Aww baby that is great I am so happy for you guys." She said as she got up and kissed me on my cheek, as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Mom no need to get all happy and emotional, I haven't even asked her, and there is still a possibility she will say no"

"Oh yea, you really believe she will say no. That girl loves the hell out of you. But lets just say she does say no, what would you do than, would y'all still be friends or would that just be the end of it."

"Ma I can't speak for her, but for me I know I would want us to still be friends, I don't want this to change anything between us, even if she say no or yes I don't want to make anything awkward between us. This is my biggest fear, that she will say no to my proposal and she would want to end everything between us. But I can not run from it and down the line regret not asking her, I have to do this."

"Baby just tell her everything you just told me and I'm pretty sure she will accept. She loves you soo much, I don't see why she would turn you down. Buttt I want to give you something" she said as she reached into her pocket, and pulled a box out and handed it to me. I opened the box, and inside was a ring that my dad had given my mom on one of their anniversaries.

"Oh no mom, I can not take this. Dad gave you this ring you keep it. I can just go buy Pen another ring. Thanks anyway, I love it, but you keep it." I told her as I started to hand it back to her.

"No." she said as she pushed my hand back. "Baby let me tell you the story of this ring. One night me and your dad were laying in bed, and he was playing with my ring, and he told me he had something to show me. So he reached into the night stand and pulled out a box, and in those boxes, were three sets of rings. Those rings happened to be the first three ring sets of our anniversary. I have the other two rings aside for whenever Sarah and Dessi are ready to take this step, they know nothing about these, so don't tell them,I remember your dad telling me, this ring right here is especially for my boy, this is the one I want him to have, whoever he is going to propose to is going to be one special lady, and she deserves the best ring on the face of the earth. Another reason why your dad wants you to have this ring is because he has Mrs. Morgan engraved in the band. He gave me strict orders to give you this ring, so here take it. Even you don't give this ring to her it, he wants you to have it."

"Thanks Ma, Pen will love it." I took a moment to admire the ring " Mama can I ask you a question"

"Yea what is it baby"

" Do you think, dad is proud of me. Do you think he would be happy in my life and career choices."

"Oh of course. I know he is, his son has become a wonderful man. Through everything you have been through you didn't give up, you only got stronger. You got out of that neighborhood, you didn't get into gang banging like some of those kids. And now look at you, temporary unit chief of the F.B.I. Behavioral Analysis Unit. Not only that but you are now getting ready to settle down and have a family all to your own, There's no doubt in my mind that he isn't proud of you."

"Thanks, mom for everything. I just want you guys to be proud of me. But mom really thanks for sticking by me through everything from the Buford situation to me finding out I'm going to be a this." I looked down at the ring. It was a princess cut purple diamond ring, I smiled as I pictured the look on Pen's face when she sees this. "Mom she's going to love this ring, it's even her favorite color stone"

"No need for thanks. You just make sure that you do and say everything the right way. I'm soooo proud of you baby boy, You understand me"

"Yes Ma'am, I understand" I told her as I laid the box next to my leg under the sheets that was covering me. I tried to shift into a more comfortable position, but ended up moving my leg the wrong way and I winced in pain.

"Are you ok baby, do you need some pain meds" my mom said as she jumped out of her seat and helped me get a little more situated.

"No I'm fine, the pain will go away in a few seconds." I let out a couple of breaths as the pain finally went away. "See I'm fine all gone"

"Ok good. But Derek how are you really feeling, you have some major things going on right now. How are you really feeling."

"I'm actually fine. Just worrying and nerves are getting to me. I'm worried and nervous about a lot of things, my mind is constantly over thinking stuff, I'm always thinking about how this situation could've turned out, I'm always thinking about my future. I worry about you guys and Kaylin, I'm just worrying about everything."

"Why are you worried about us, we're all fine."

"Yes I know that know, but Sarah and Kaylin are both due some time next month. I really want to be there for the birth of my daughters and Sarah girls. But what if I'm still in the hospital or they order me to bed rest or something, I'm just worried that I won't be there for them and I need to be there for them. Then there is the possibility that something could go wrong during the births, I don't know I guess with me just laying in a hospital bed my mind begins to think about all kinds of stuff, and it worries me"

"Baby I'm not going to sit here and tell you that everything is going to be ok, and there's nothing to worry about because there's always that chance that some freak accident can occur but, you just have to believe everything will go ok with the both of them. Kaylin and Sarah has been taking care of their self so hopefully everything will go well."

"Yea, I guess with me just sitting here in hospital I have been thinking about a lot of stuff lately. But I hope everything and I mean everything go the way I hope."

"I'm pretty sure it will, but listen Me,Sarah, and Dessi are going shopping for some last minute things, if we don't make it back tonight we will see you bright and early in the morning. I love you son, and I am soooooo proud of you"

"I love you to mom, and thanks"

"No problem, see you later"

My mom got up and headed out the door, just as my phone begin to ring, I looked at the I.d. And answered.

"Ugh little miss you're supposed to be sleeping not calling me. Why aren't you sleeping." I said into the phone.

"I did sleep I came home, and Dessi left, I went upstairs and I slept I really did. But now I'm up and I'm bored and lonely." Pen said .

"As long as you did sleep its fine, I'm lonely too. So get your butt over here." I told her as she laugh through the phone.

"We'll that's good to hear, I will see you shortly"

"Pen"

"Yea"

"You're already here aren't you" I asked her as I heard her groaned

"UGHHHH yeaaaa, I'm right down the hall,How did you know"

"Top profiler remember. Plus a nurse just peeked her head in here, and told me that my girlfriend was coming up the hall." I told her as the nurse closed the door after sending me a quick smile, and head nod.

"Aww damn, there goes the element of surprise" she said as she walked through the door. "Surprise hot stuff"

I chuckled "Get over here, did you actually sleep"

"Yes I promise, I even showered and changed into comfortable clothes see." She said as she walked over to the bed. She had finally switched into a pair of sweats and my FBI shirt.

"Yes I see, and I absolutely love my shirts on you, I think you look better in them than I do."

"Why thank you" she said as she leaned down to give me a quick kiss. "Sooo what happened the short amount of time I was away"

"Nothing much, me and mom had a talk. I needed to get some things off my chest, so we just had our famous mother and son talk."

"Oh is she still here"

"No no she left a few minutes ago actually. I haven't had a serious talk with her in such a long time. I needed to ask her about something that's going to change my life drastically.

"Oh yea care to share what this talk was about. It sounds serious is something wrong"

"No nothings wrong. Well basically me and moms were talking, and I was telling her that its time for me to make a change in my life. I'm going to be a dad in any day now, and it's time I leave the single life alone. I need to settle down, not only for my kids, but for me too. I'm tired of going clubbing and looking for any girl that is willing to come home with me. I'm just ready to put an end to all of that, I want to be with one person and one person only."

"Oh wow that's great but you can't just stop now you have to find someone first, so I think you have a few more times at clubbing and what not."

"No I don't. I have already found her, and she's sitting right there in that chair." I said as I pointed to her. "Pen I knew from the first day that we met, that we would share something sooo special, so wondeful. You have changed my life in ways I didn't think anyone could have. I've never felt a connection with anybody the way I do with you. You're my best friend, you've been there from the worst of my days to the best of my days. I can't see my life without you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you sooo much that I um, I want you too-"

"Derek."

"Yea"

"Just ask me"

"Huh"

"If you just ask me, my answer will be yes. No more talking, no more explaining just ask" she said as streak of tears rolled down her eyes.

A big smile emerged onto my face, as I grabbed the ring from under the sheets and I reached for her hand as she stood and sat on the bed next to me.

"Um" I sniffled as a tear slid down my face "I know I'm supposed to be down on one knee and all that but considering the circumstances this will have to do for now. Sooo on that note, Penelope 'BabyGirl' Garcia will you marry me." I said as I smiled at her.

"Well duh!" She said as she laughed through her the tears. "Yes I would love to marry you Hot Stuff."

I slid the ring onto her finger. It was a perfect fit. Which means I need to thank Ma for going to get it resized for me. She bent down and I grabbed each side of her face, "I love you soooo much, you have just made me the happiest man on the face of the earth." I caressed her lips before joining our lips together in our first kiss as fiancé and fiancée.

"Oh my goodness how long have I wished and waited on this day. I never thought it would happen, I love you soooo much Derek" she said as I wiped at the tears that were falling.

"It was only a matter of time Baby Girl, believe me. But I hope you know I planned on doing this differently. I planned everything I was going to say, I didn't want to do this in a hospital. "

"No this was fine handsome, and as for everything you had planned save it for the wedding vows, or the honeymoon. I'm just really really happy you asked." She said as she began to play with the ring. "I love this ring"

"Yea, it was my mom first anniversary ring my dad ever gave to her. My mom brought me this ring today, and she said my dad told her this ring was specifically for the wonderful woman who would be marrying his son. My mother has some other rings for Sarah and Dessi but we can't tell them. But my dad wanted me to have this, he got Mrs. Morgan engraved on the band of it" I told her as she slipped the ring off to read the it.

"I love it even more now. I hope your dad would be happy that you chose to give the ring to me."

"Aw baby I know he will. My dad would be happy with any woman who cared and loved his son as much as you do." I told her as I pulled her closer to me as she sat on the edge of the bed. I snaked my arm around her and tried get situated as much as I could on the bed.

We sat in a comfortable silence, before she spoke up "I don't want a long drawn out engagement"

"We won't have a long drawn out engagement. How soon are you thinking, like with a wedding and all."

She chuckled "as soon as your out of here." She laughed. "But really as soon as you're out of here and the doctor has cleared you of all things medical, and once Kaylin has the twins and the paper work goes through and we are all situated, than I want us to have our wedding."

"Baby you always put people before you're actual wants. We can have the wedding whenever you are ready too"

"Nooo silly I'm not putting people before myself. I want our whole and complete family in our wedding. I want the twins and Sarah twins in the wedding. I want Sarah, Dessi, JJ, Emily, and Kaylin to be in it. This is just how I am imagining our wedding. I want you to be back to your healthy self, I want the guys in the wedding along with some of your friends, I want a big wedding, that is my want" she laughed

"Well if that's what you really want, I guess we could wait because I was going to suggest getting married this weekend. You know I've heard sex between two people who are married is wayyyy better."

"Oh gosh, do not tempt. But I want everything to be perfect, and for it to be perfect we have to plan, and plan." She said as she begin to rub at her chin.

"I love you silly girl"

"I know, I know and I love you too."

We laughed and talked somewhere until the nurse came and gave me more meds. She helped me get situated on the bed and even allowed Pen to continue to lay in the bed with me. With Pen head on my shoulder we both were finally able to get the rest we both needed. I feel asleep with a smile plastered on my face. I haven't felt this good about in anything in my life ever since I first joined l the FBI, but even that doesn't compare to how I'm feeling now, as I drifted to sleep with my future wife wrapped up in my arms.

Future wife yea that sounds nice.


	28. Chapter 28

OK YOU GUYS I'VE BEEN READING OVER AND OVER ON MY STORY, I CAN NOT FIGURE OUT ANYWAY TO COMPLETE THIS STORY OTHER THAN THE WAY IT IS. BUT DO NOT WORRY I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL.

I HOPE YOU GUYS FOLLOW ME TO OTHER STORIES I WILL BE WRITING AS WELL.

SPECIAL SPECIAL THANKS TO ALL THAT HAS READ AND REVIEWED AND GIVING ME TIPS ON HOW TO MAKE MY WRITING BETTER.

.LOVE

"AUTHORS NOTE: I IN NO WAY OWN CRIMINAL MINDS OR IT'S CHARACTERS(besides Kaylin)"


End file.
